The Bet
by dolce-bebe
Summary: Draco and Hermione have made a bet that they'll go out on on a date if Harry loses on the next Quidditch match. Harry wont lose ... or would he?*Chapter 10 Updated!*Pleaz R/R!!!
1. The Bet

Harry Potter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Black  
  
Eyes - Green  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - Gryffindor Seeker  
  
Description - Harry Potter was the one who had defeat Voldemort and brought peace to everyone. His rival is Draco Malfoy who's father was follower of Voldemort.  
  
Ron Weasley -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Red  
  
Eyes - Blue  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Ron is Harry's best friend and always sticks by his side. (except in the fourth book)  
  
Hermione Granger -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - Brown  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - doesn't play Quidditch  
  
Description - Hermione is the brains of the three she usually corrects Ron and Harry's vocabulary and is afraid of get expelled. She is a Perfect, but can also be quite aggresive. (yeah in the third book she slaps Malfoy, hehehe, though she likes him. In my story he does! I'm a D/Hr fan!)  
  
Draco Malfoy -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Blond  
  
Eyes - Greyish blue  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - Slytherin Seeker  
  
Description - Draco is a rich snobbish guy who likes to bother Harry, Ron and Hermoine. He is Professor Snape's favorite considering he thinks evil and according to Harry and Ron, he is evil! (in my story he likes Hermione! He does now! It makes it a lot more interesting, cause they're both Perfects)  
  
Vincent Crabbe -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - N/A  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Crabbe is one of Draco's friends(*cough,* bodyguard, *cough*)  
  
Gregory Goyle -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - do I really have to repeat myself?!  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Same thing as Crabbe, though, I think Goyle is a bit more uglier and stupider then Crabbe is, hehehe.  
  
Den Grudge - (he's a new character, ok?!)  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - Green  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Den usaully hangs around Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Though sometimes he can get quite annoying, he also has a crush on Hermione and it really gets on Malfoy's nerves (hey! I thought it'd be interesting too!)  
  
Pansy Parkinson -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Black  
  
Eyes - Brown (I'm guessing!)  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Stupid, ugly annoying.....that's Pansy! She's a mager git! Draco is practically scared of her, since she follows him everywhere!  
  
Ginny Weasley -  
  
Age - 14  
  
Hair - Red  
  
Eyes - Brown  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fourth year  
  
Quidditch place - I don't even think she likes Quidditch  
  
Description - Ginny is Ron's little sister who has a crush on Harry. She hangs out with Hermione a lot and like all the other Weasleys she has red hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Bet  
  
by: hermione_angel  
  
Summary: All I have to say is that this is mostly about Draco/Hermione. I absolutly love this pair! This is about Draco and Hermione making a bet and all that kind'a stuff.....well I don't want to tell u what else happens! Read the story!  
  
If anyone has questions or something just e-mail me at hermoine_angel@hotmail.com. When I was making the e-mail address I 'accidently' spelled hermione wrong, I spelled it hermoine instead! That's how dumb I am! Oh well! Enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter One - The Bet  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was October the third and students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have come back again for their sixth year. Suddenly a burst of giggles and laughs echoes through the Gryffindor common room.  
  
'HAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!! You mean it?!!! Really?!!! Hahahaha!' Harry laughed.  
  
'And he was just flailing about trying to get Colin off of him! It was soooo hilarious! Hahahahahaha!' Ron laughed.  
  
'Can you guys please stop laughing?!!! He could have been seriously hurt!!!!' Hermoine said looking up from her book.  
  
'I just wish we were there to see it!' Harry laughed.  
  
'Are you even listening to me?!!!!' Hermione hissed, slaming her book shut.  
  
'No, not really. What were you saying? Colin could have been seriously hurt? God Hermione! He was the one that made all the Slytherins hate us......even more! Why are you worried about Colin anyway? Malfoy's the one who was flailing around, like a girl!' Ron said chuckling.  
  
'I wasn't talking about Colin! I was talking about Malfoy! I mean his nose could be desorted for all I care! But he nearly died! And then Professor Snape would probably lower our grades even more! Can you believe it?!!!! Our grades! My grades!!!!' Hermione yelled.  
  
'Geesh, Hermione! Is your grades all you care about?' Harry asked.  
  
'No, of course not! There are also books, books, books and even more books!!!!!!' Hermione yelled and walked off with Ginny.  
  
'You know, I think Hermione's gonna buy the library after she graduates,' Ron said.  
  
'Yeah, then she can have all the books, she wants!' Harry laughed.  
  
*  
  
'Don't you just hate boys?!!!!!' Hermione hissed at Ginny.  
  
'Yeah, one minute you're dating one and then, BAM! They dump ya, just like that!!!!' Ginny said cracking her knuckles.  
  
'Yeah, come on. We'd better get to breakfast.....oh hey! Did you hear about Malfoy?' Hermione asked.  
  
'No. What about him?.....Ahhhh! You aren't going out with him are you?!!! That would be like.....ick!!!!' Ginny said disgusted.  
  
'NO! I AM NOT DATING HIM!!!!.....Well anyway, Dean, Seamus and Colin were walking down to breakfast one day and Malfoy came and made a rude comment on how disgusted he was that some purebloods would end up being in Gryffindor so, Dean punched Malfoy in the stomach, and when Malfoy was about to strike back, Colin jumped on his back. Malfoy was like flailing around like a girl trying to get him off! And then Seamus was trying to punch Malfoy in the face but since Malfoy was flailing around helplessly, Seamus missed and insted two of his fingers ended up in Malfoy nose!!! Then Colin fell off and Malfoy fell off the stairs and bonked his head! So, now he's in the hospital wing and Dean, Seamus and Colin have detentions!' Hermione said, all in one breath.  
  
'Really?!! Oh god!!' Ginny said trying to keep from laughing.  
  
'I don't see what's so funny?!!' a voice said behind them.  
  
'Oh, uh, hey Parkinson. Wha-What're you doing here?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Humph!!! I was going down to breakfast and I just happened to listen to your conversastion!!! As you already know, my Draco is in the hospital wing, and there's nothing funny about it!!!!! Pansy shrieked. Hermione and Ginny have sweat drops.  
  
'There's a spider in your hair,' Hermione said lamely.  
  
'What? What! Eeeeeeek! Get it off! Get it off! Eeeeek!' Pansy shrieked running down to the Great Hall.  
  
'Strange girl,' Hermione Ginny said in unison.  
  
*  
  
'I'm starving!!!!' Harry said as he and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
'Eeeeeek! Eeeeeek! Get it off! Get it off!' they heard a voice shriek.  
  
'Man, she could probably break glass with that kind of voice!' Ron said, with Pansy screaming in the backround.  
  
'Too late,' Harry said as he took of his broken glasses.  
  
'Moriacus, hilumios,' a voice behind Harry said. Harry's glasses were then fixed. Good as new!  
  
'Well, aren't you ganna say thanks?' Hermione asked as she sat down.  
  
'Oh, uh thanks Hermione,' Harry said.  
  
'What's the matter with Parkinson anyway?' Dean asked.  
  
'Oh, Hermione told her there was a spider in her hair and she freaked out,' Ginny said.  
  
'Hey, heard that you got detention. Bumber, man,' Ron said.  
  
'Yeah, but hey! It's worth it! I was practically laughing my head off!' Dean said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
'Yeah, just remember, when you see a Slytherin, don't stop to chat,' Ron said.  
  
'Whoa! Like, what's going on with Harry?' Lavender asked. Everyone has a sweat drop.  
  
Harry was eating at top speed. 'Hey, uh, Harry,' Hermione began.  
  
'Yeah?' Harry asked food still in his mouth.  
  
'Uh, shouldn't you be chewing your food?' Hermione said.  
  
'Oh, that was just for yesterday. Snape gave him detention and he had to miss dinner, remember?' Ron said.  
  
'Oh, right,' was all Hermoine said.  
  
'Harry, whoa man. I don't think you shouldn't be eating too much. You have Quidditch match today. Gryffindor vs Slytherin,' Seamus said.  
  
'I DON'T CARE!!!' Harry said his mouth full of food.  
  
'Ew! He's like, eating like a pig!' Lavender said looking away.  
  
'Hey Potter! You shouldn't be eating too much. We have a Quidditch match today, remember? You don't want to get yourself so fat that your broom can't hold you,' a drawling voice said behind Harry. It was none other then Draco Malfoy, with his usual sneering expression. Though he looked a lot paler then usual. Behind him were his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, with Den Grudge a new sixth year Slytherin with dark brown hair and deep green eyes.  
  
'Oh hello ferret boy,' Hermione said not looking up. Malfoy glared at her. Den however pushed Ginny out of the way and sat beside Hermione, who recieved many glares from Malfoy and some other Slytherin girls.  
  
'Ow!' Ginny yelped, sending Den a death glare. Luckly none of the teachers saw them.  
  
'Hey Granger. How are you doing?' Den asked.  
  
'Fine, you?' Hermione said, not looking up from her book. Malfoy did a fake cough.  
  
'So, I heard about yesterday. Does your back still hurt?' Ron asked sarcasticly.  
  
'It's fine, Weasley,' drawled Malfoy, putting his attention back to Hermione and Den.  
  
'I don't think he noticed the sarticasm in your voice,' Seamus whispered to Ron. Ron turned towards Malfoy.  
  
'Uhem! I was being sarcastic.'  
  
'Well, duh! I'm not dumb! Not like some other red headed people around here,' Malfoy sneered.  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?!' Ron said standing up.  
  
'See, doesn't even know what I'm talking about. Surely someone has got to have noticed your stupidity!' Malfoy said smirking to Crabbe and Goyle, who snorted stupidly.  
  
Harry who had just finished his fourth plate, realized that Malfoy was at their table. 'What are you doing here?! Can't a person eat in peace?' asked Harry.  
  
Malfoy shook his head, 'Weasley, you even passed it on to Potty. That must be why you hang around him all the time.' He turned to Harry and said sarcasticly, 'Be carefull Potter, Weasley's carrying a deciese!'  
  
'And, you're not trying to pass, yours onto us, Ferret Boy?' Hermione said suddenly.  
  
'Please Granger, that's getting old,' Malfoy said. Ever since fourth year, all the Gryffindors (especially Hermione) had been calling Malfoy, 'Ferret Boy' because of the incident with Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
Suddenly a voice squealed out, 'DRACO, DARLING! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, 'Oh, great! Pansy Parkinson the greatest idiot of Hogwar - Hi!' he said to Pansy, as she came to the Gryffindor table. All the Gryffindors glared at her.  
  
'Draco! Draco! Are you ok?!!!!' she asked horrifed.  
  
'I'm fine, lunatic - er - I mean Pansy,' Malfoy replied, uneasily.  
  
'Ooooh! I was sooooo worried!!!!' Pansy shrieked clutching on to Malfoy's arm.  
  
'Uh, can you please get off of me?!' Malfoy hissed moving his arm up and down, trying to get Pansy off his arm.  
  
'Malfoy, get away from our table!' Harry hissed.  
  
'Yeah! Go back to where ever you came from!' Ron said.  
  
Malfoy glared at him and stalked off, Pansy still clutching his arm.(he's dragging her) Crabbe and Goyle followed along with Den, who didn't want to leave.  
  
'Don't worry Harry, one more year and we're outta here,' Ron said.  
  
'Come on guys class's starting!' Hermione said and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
'She can be quite disagreeable now, can't she?' Ron said.  
  
*  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I was running aroung like a maniac. My first class was Double Potions, with the Slytherins! I knew if I didn't hurry up, Snape would probably give me detention!  
  
'Hey Granger! Granger!' someone called.  
  
I turned around, 'Hn?'  
  
'Hey! Potions today, remember?' Den said.  
  
'Yeah, how could anyone forget?!' I snapped.  
  
'Yeah, so, um, I was wondering if you'd like to walk with me to the Dungeons?' Den asked.  
  
'I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers,' I said firmly.  
  
Ever since Den Grudge had come to Hogwarts, my life has been a complete nightmare! He keeps following me around everywhere! Some times I even have to hide in the library, just to get away from him! He never goes in the library for some reason! But either then that, he's everywhere!!!!!  
  
'Oh come on. It's only a short walk! And I am definatly not a stranger!' Den said, chuckling.  
  
'Fine! I'll walk with you to the stupid Dungeons!!!!' I hissed angrily at him.  
  
When we arrived, class was already starting, and Harry and Ron still weren't there! They'd probably get detentions.  
  
'Miss Granger, detention,' Professor Snape said simply, not even bothering to look up.  
  
'But it wa-  
  
'No, excuses Miss Granger,' Professor Snape snapped.  
  
'Ugh! Don't boss me around, stupid old hag!' I mumbled under my breath.  
  
'Detention for four days Miss Granger! I will not have you insult me in front of a class!' Professor Snape snapped.  
  
I sighed again. There was no point in worsening his mood even more. Man! What is happening to me?! There is no such word as worsening!!!  
  
I sat down and waited for Snape to talk. No doubt he's waiting for Harry and Ron, so he can give them both detentions. He hasn't started class yet. Just look at that(evil)smile on his face. Snape never smiles. Never! Ever!.....well, he smirks, but never smiles!  
  
Den didn't get detention! No fair!  
  
'Well, Den has always been Snape's second, favorite, besides Malfoy, stupid! Ugh! I must be losing it!!!!' I thought angrily. Just then the door burst open and Harry and Ron came running in like crazed lunatics. They looked like they had rehersed what excuse to get them out of detention. I had warn them! I knew what Snape was going to say - he's probably excited on giving Harry and Ron detentions. Espesially Harry!  
  
'Potter! Weasley! Detention, for a week!' Snape snapped.  
  
'B-But m-my rat died!!!!' Ron said.  
  
Ooh, good one!  
  
'You don't have a rat!.....That was in third year!" Snape snapped.  
  
'I fell off the stairs!' Harry lied.(*dun, dun, dun, DUN!*)  
  
'Nice, excuse Potter. Where's the bump? Now get to your seat!' Snape said.  
  
'B-but, I, um, I w-was putting on.....m-make up?' Ron said. The class burst out laughing. Especially the Slytherins. Snape gave him a look that said, 'get to your seat before I strangle you to death!' That's what we call the stare of evil! Oh, boy are they in for it.  
  
*  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Great, detention again! And for a week now! Last time it's was only four days. He must hate me more and more each day! And, he gave me the stare of evil, six times already and I just walked in. (more like ran in)  
  
I sat down, this was going to be a bad day! Potions, was absolutly my worst subject. Snape gave all the Gryffindors bad marks, and the Slytherins high marks. It's just not fair! Why didn't McGonagall do that?!!! Why?! Why?!!!!!!  
  
'Why are we making a shrinking potion?' Ron whispered.  
  
'So when someone's threatening or chasing you or something, you can drink it,' I whispered back.  
  
'What?! It's not like you stop running and say, 'Um, excuse me, mister bad evil lunatic, can we stop for a minute? I need to brew a shrinking potion, so you can't catch me. Hold on a sec,' I mean, come on!' Ron hissed.  
  
Neville was having trouble with his potion again. I picked up one unicorn hair and put it in his cauldren. 'Thanks,' Naville mouthed at me. Ron was right, this is the second time we're making a shrinking potion. Is Snape running out of ideas to each us?  
  
I sighed, today was gonna be another boring day. I am sooooo looking forward to the Quidditch match today. When I beat Malfoy, it'll prove once and for all to that slimy git, that we, Gryffindors, can actually ride a broom!  
  
*  
  
Ron's POV  
  
Great! Mum's probably gonna send me another Howler! This is sooooo unfair! I wonder if Hermione's got detention? I hope she did, so then all three of us can clean the trophies together, while Filch laughs at us, like a maniac!  
  
'Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!' Snape said.  
  
Well he didn't actually say that. It's just what I'm hearing. All I'm hearing is, blah, blah, blah! Guess my brain's somewhere else........  
  
Man, it's hot! I mean really hot! I'm burning up! Hummm.....who's driving? - Weasley! - 'No one, stupid!' my brain shouted at me. Nobody's driving? -Weasley! - Nobody's driving?!!!! We're gonna crash! We're gonna crash! Come on Weasley! You can do it! - Weasley - You can do it! I take hold of the wheel and start driving like a lunatic! - Detention! - "Ahhhh! Get out of my way!" I yelled. Weasely! Weasley! Weasley! - Detention! Detention! Detention! - People chanted all around me. "Yeah! I'm the best! I can drive a car! Wahoo! Wooo! Yeah!" I yelled. - Weasley! - Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!........WEASLEY!  
  
'WEASLEY! WILL YOU WAKE UP?!?!?!?!' Snape's voice shouted in my ear.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. All the Gryffindors(except Hermione), were chanting, 'Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!' And all the Slytherins were chanting, 'Detention! Detention! Detention!' I looked up at Snape. Uh oh! Must have dozed off. Not good.  
  
'Detention! Detention! Detention!' the Slytherins chanted, with Malfoy chanting the loudest.  
  
'Detention for two weeks, Weasley! Honestly! Sleeping in class! That's just...STUPID!!!' Snape said giving me, the stare of evil!  
  
I shivered. I'm in for it! Two weeks?! Detention?! Nooooo fair! Not my fault this class is soooooo boring!!!!  
  
'Man, if Snape heard you say that, you'll be in deep doo-doo!' my brain warned.  
  
'Shut up, brain!' I mumbled.  
  
'What was that?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Nothing,' I said.  
  
*  
  
'So now we all have detentions,' Harry said as they headed to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
'I told you guys! But no! You guys didn't listen!!!' Hermione said smugly.  
  
'What is she talking about? She has detention too,' Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
'So, the Dream Team all has detentions,' a drawling voice said behind them. Harry and Ron spun around quickly.  
  
'What do you want, Malfoy?!' Harry hissed, fists clenched.  
  
'I just wanted to visit my good old friends,' his last word was so sarcastic, it was like writing your name on the chalk board with your nails.  
  
'Friends? Unlikely!' Ron said, glaring. Crabbe and Goyle, followed by Den, appeared behind Malfoy. (how they got there, I do not know)  
  
'Hey, Granger!' Den said waving, like an idiot. Hermione pretended not to hear. Malfoy looked behind him and glared daggers at Den.  
  
'This is no time for flirting!' he sneered. (obviously jealous)  
  
'Oh, uh, sorry,' Den muttered.  
  
'Shove off, Malfoy!' Harry said.  
  
'Really, Potter. I was just checking to see if you were alright for the Quidditch match today,' Malfoy said sarcasticly, his eyes wondering from, Harry to Hermione's.  
  
'Oh, really?' Harry said, not really believing him. (who wouldn't?)  
  
'Well, I gotta be sure that you're there so, when I knock you off your broom, it'll give everyone a chance to see, the great Harry Potter, lose to the absolutly famous goodlooking pureblood in the world, the great Draco Malfoy! I can just see the look on your face Potter, soooo funny!' Malfoy sneered. Harry was burning with anger, rage, and all that kind'a stuff.  
  
'No! Once Harry beats you Malfoy, we'll see who'd be laughing!' Hermione finally said. Malfoy glared at her, and smirked.  
  
'Stay outta this, Mudblood!'  
  
'At least Harry didn't buy his way into Quidditch!' Hermione shot back.  
  
'You dirty little Mudblood! Don't you dare talk like that to me! ' Malfoy hissed, fists clenched.  
  
'Just buzz off, Malfoy!' Ron yelled.  
  
'And, don't call her a Mudblood!' Harry added.  
  
'That's what she is!' Malfoy mumbled to Crabbe, Goyle and Den as they left.  
  
'Stupid little git!' Ron said.  
  
'Don't worry Ron, Malfoy's just being a prat! Anyway Harry, don't lose, okay. I just can't stand it if Slytherin win,' Hermione said.  
  
'I've heard, Malfoy's dad got all his team members, Firebolts,' Ron said, 'You'd better be careful.'  
  
'Don't worry, I'm gonna beat Malfoy on this one! I'm sure of it!' Harry stated as they headed towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Stupid Potter! Stupid Weasley! Stupid Hermione!......I-I mean Granger! No! I mean Mudblood! Yeah, Mudblood! I sighed. What was happening to me? Is it the pudding that Pansy got me? Did it have poison? Did Pansy drool in it? Yuk!  
  
'Draco,' Den said.  
  
'What?!' I snapped back.  
  
'Uh, you didn't have to call Granger a Mudblood. S-She's innocent,' Den said, hesitating.  
  
I snorted. I always new that Grudge had the hots for Hermione. I mean Granger! No! I-I mean Mudblood!!! I-I mean, it's not like I care, right....? No! Of course not! She's a mudblood! And I'm the richest pureblood around here! I don't need her!!!.....do I.....? Ugh! This is stupid!!!  
  
'Something wrong, Draco?' Goyle asked.  
  
It's amazing you noticed.  
  
'Nah!' I said lamely.  
  
'What's our next class?' Crabbe asked stupidly.  
  
'Charms,' Den said quickly.  
  
This was the thing or things I hated about Grudge, not only does he like Granger, he's taking all my lines! I'm supposed to say that! Not him! I don't even understand why he's always following me. Oh yeah, Mr Grudge works for the Minestry of Magic. I almost forgot!  
  
'Don't you remember, you knuckle head?! Father said that you had to hang around Den to make sure he would fit in! Since father is good friends with Den's father!' my brain shouted at him. There's only one problem, ever since last year, he's been following me around, thinking I'm his friend or something! He's even Snape's second favorite, did you hear that? Second! Guess who's number one?  
  
I walked into Professor Flitwick's class.(what kind'a name is Flitwick, eh?) I sat down bored to death! I wonder what Granger is doing now?  
  
'Stop that! You're being an idiot again, Draco. Idiots are idiots. And that's not you!' my brain said. Whatever.  
  
*  
  
Ron's POV  
  
'And so, the blah, blah, blah, goes into the, blah, blah, blah,' Professor Sprout said.  
  
Here we go again.  
  
'This is exactly what happened in Potions, remember? You go on, dreaming of I don't know what, and the next thing you know, you're getting detention! Don't be so stupid Ron! You don't want to fail Herbology! Ugh! I can't believe I have an idiot for a body! I'm warning you Ron, don't be stupid! You're making a fool outta me! A FOOL!' my brain chanted.  
  
'Shut up!' I hissed through my teeth.  
  
'Mr Weasley, prehaps you would like to give me the answer to page 304?' Professor Sprout said.  
  
Uh, oh!  
  
*  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
'I don't get it Ron, that's the second time you've dozed off in class! What's the matter with you?!' I asked.  
  
'I need to get a new brain,' Ron muttered.  
  
'What brain?' Harry asked.  
  
'Never mind,' Ron said.  
  
'Don't forget about the Quidditch match today, Harry,' Dean said.  
  
'How could I forget?' Harry said, 'I'm gonna whoop Malfoy's @$$!'  
  
'Harry! I expected that from Ron, but not from you!' I hissed.  
  
'He's been with me, last summer Hermione,' Ron told me.  
  
'Ugh! Boys! I'm going to go get dressed, k?' I said walking up towards my dormitory. I opened the door, no one was there. Good. I hated it when Lavender and Parvati go in my dormitory(so no one would hear them)and just spend their night talking about boys, boys, boys, and boys! I mean, they're not even allowed in the Perfect's dormitory! Stupid giggling freaks! Oops. (how they got the password, I do not know)  
  
I got changed into a sleeveless, light purple T-shirt, a short white skirt and white boots, that Lavender and Parvati gave me.  
  
'Well, at least I look like a girl,' I said.  
  
I sighed. I was only trying to do the bet that I had with Parvati and Lavender. They said if I could dress like this for the Quidditch match they'd give me 50 galleons. Yeah, right. But I took the stupid bet anyway! They probably thought I didn't have enough girl matirial in me. Ugh! I hate making bets!  
  
I walked out and saw Ron sitting down cheering for the match to start. I sat down beside him, though he didn't even notice I was there. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. No! It couldn't be?!!!  
  
'Hi!' Den's voice rang in my ear.  
  
'Oh, uh....hi,' I muttered.  
  
'You look nice, mind if I sit with you?' Den said.  
  
He didn't even wait for an answer, he just pushed Ron out of the way and sat down beside me comfortably.  
  
'HEY! WATCH IT, YOU ROTTEN, SLIMEY, SLYTHERIN, GIT!' Ron shouted. I forced a smile, my eye twitching like mad.  
  
'I bet ya, Draco's gonna win! What do you think?' Den asked grinning at me shyly.  
  
'Harry,' I just said. I didn't know why I said that. I kind'a want Draco - er, I mean Malfoy to win, too. I mean, Slytherin never won against Gryffindor, well not since Harry became Seeker. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!!!! Hello! This is Draco Malfoy! You know, the horrible slimey little git who's been tormenting you for the past five years! Are you crazy?!!!!  
  
'Yeah!' my brain boomed in. Shut up! Please! This isn't the time! I watched as the Quidditch players arrived on the field.  
  
'GO HARRY!' me and Ron yelled. (Den probably yelled for Draco)  
  
*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I looked around for Potter. Where could he be? Ah, there he is. Stupid as always. Now that I have a Firebolt, there's no way he can beat me now - Whoa! Who is that?! Omigosh! Omigosh! That's Hermione! I-I mean Granger! No! I mean Mudblood! Wow! She looks - Wow! She looks - Beautiful! I mean, pretty! I mean nice! I mean stupid! No! I mean ugly! What the hell is wrong with me?!!!  
  
'Yeah, what is wrong with you, Draco? Whoa! That chick is hot!' my brain said. SHUT UP!!!! I can't believe my own brain is against me!!! THIS. IS. NOT. FAIR! Stupid Granger! I-I mean Mudblood! I watched, waiting for the game to begin, but Potter seems to be having trouble with his robes. Stupid.  
  
I looked back at Hermoine. I mean Granger!!! She looked uncomfortable sitting beside Grudge. Wait a minute. What the hell is Grudge doing there?!!! He better not be touching my Hermione!!!....WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT?!!!  
  
I watched as Granger crossed her legs. Wow, she has nice legs. AAAARGH! STOP IT, DRACO!  
  
'Psssst! Draco! Grudge is trying to make a move on your girl! Get'em!!' my brain boomed. Where?! Where?!  
  
'Over there! He's trying to put an arm around her!!! Stop him! Do something! If she's as hot on the outside, her brain must be wicked hot!!!' SHUT UP, WILL YOU?!!!  
  
'No.'  
  
Ugh! Ah, finally Potter's ready. I'm gonna whoop his sorry @$$!  
  
'Good luck,' Can't you go on for two minutes without saying anything?  
  
'No.' SHUT UP!!!!  
  
*  
  
All the players got on their brooms waiting for Madam Hooch to blow her whistle. 'Mount your brooms. One.....two.....three!' she yelled. All at once, all the brooms soared up into the sky.  
  
'Whoa! And there they go! Wow, whatta game! Angelina has the Quaffle and she passes it to Katie, whooo! - Go Katie Bell! - Go Katie Bell! - Ooooh! Interupted by Montague! Montague of Slytherin! - And intersepted by Angelina! - And it's Gryffindor in possesion! - No! Slytherin in possesion!' Lee Jordan announced, 'And it's Warrington of Slytherin! Intersepted by Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor!'  
  
Alicia scored, which made it ten-zero. 'AND SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR! TAKE THAT YOU HORRIBLE CHEATING -  
  
'Jordan!' Professor McGonagall yelled.  
  
'Ok, ok! - And it's Montague of Slytherin in possesion! And, ooooh he scores! TEN-TEN! And it's Gryffindor in possesion - no, Slytherin - no! Gryffindor! And Angelina has the Quaffle! Go get'em! Oh! Watch out Angelina!'  
  
Montague, one of the Slytherin Chasers had just smashed right into Angelina. Next moment, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at Montague. The whistle blew.  
  
'Penalty to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!' Madam Hooch yelled.  
  
Angelina took the penalty and scored Gryffindor another ten points. 'YES! AND SHE SCORES! TWENTY-TEN TO GRYFFINDOR!!!' Lee Jordan announced, 'And Montague, takes Slytherin penalty - And oh! - I don't believe it!!! SAVED BY, BEN SURGE OUR NEW GRYFFINDOR CAPTAIN AND KEEPER!!! - What a show! - HAHA! - And it's Slytherin in possesion - No! Gryffindor!'  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Draco were both looking wildly around for the snitch.  
  
'I can't get it until Gryffindor/Slytherin have at least fifty points,' both of them thought.  
  
'AND SHE SCORES! KATIE BELL OF GRYFFINDOR SCORES! WHOOOOO! - THIRTY-TEN! - TAKE THAT YOU ROTTEN SLIMY SLYTHERIN GI-  
  
'Jordan!' Professor McGonagall shouted.  
  
'Just kidding Professor, just kidding....'  
  
'And it's Gryfindor back in possesion!' Jordan yelled.  
  
'OUCH!'  
  
Warrington of Slytherin, smashed right into Alicia, knocking her of her broom. Warrington sniggered. 'Ooops, sorry,' he said. Slytherin now, were very desprate on winning and began doing very brutal tactics.  
  
Chaze Turge of Slytherin began knocking all the Gryffindor Chasers down in order to get the Quaffle. In the next two mintues, Slytherin scored thirty more points.  
  
'I've never seen such foul tactics!' Jordan yelled, outraged, 'It is now THIRTY-FOURTY to Slytherin! Poke him in the eye Angelina!'  
  
'Jordan! This is the last straw!' Professor McGonagall yelled trying to get the microphone away from Jordan.  
  
'Sorry, sorry! - And it's Gryffindor in possesion! - AAAAND SHE SCORES!!! FOURTY-FOURTY! WHOOOO! This is turning into some kind'a game, eh?!' Jordan yelled. Turge managed to score ten more points for Slytherin. In other words, Gryffindor was losing.  
  
'FOURTY-FIFTY to Slytherin! - Come on Gryffindor!' Jordan yelled. Harry looked wildly around for the snitch. He had to make sure that Malfoy didn't see it or else Slytherin would win.  
  
Alicia who had the Quaffle was being surrounded by the Slytherin Chasers, and couldn't get pass. Blinded by rage, Harry swooped down towards the Slytherin Chasers. Thinking that the Seeker had gone mad, all of them scattered off, which made Alicia's way cleared.  
  
As Alicia went down to score, Harry went back up, he was out of breath. He looked wildly around for Malfoy. 'Where is he?' he thought to himself. Just then he looked over and saw that Malfoy was diving towards a tiny golden speck, with a look of triumph on his face. The snitch!  
  
Without thinking, Harry swooped down. Ron was right, Malfoy's father did get him a Firebolt, since he was going at top speed, but wasn't catching up to Malfoy. Harry heard the whistle blow. They had lost, Malfoy had gotten the snitch.  
  
'AND MALFOY HAS GOT THE SNITCH! THIS GAME IS OVER, FOLKS, Slytherin win,' Jordan announced looking very glum. Malfoy was holding the snitch in the air, looking smug. All the Slytherins were screaming with joy. Malfoy looked at Harry and hissed the words 'lossser!'   
  
Professor Snape was beside of himself, he was clapping so hard that his hands looked like they had been in the oven for the past three decades.  
  
*  
  
'WHAT?!!! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!! THE SNITCH WAS RIGHT THERE! HOW COME HARRY DIDN'T SEE IT?!!!' Ron bellowed.  
  
'Ha! I new Draco would win!' Den said, 'He's been practising, you see.'  
  
'Harry probably just didn't see the snitch at first, that's all!' Ron yelled, outraged.  
  
'Come off it, Weasley!' Den said.  
  
'I don't believe it! It's the only time Gryffindor lost to Slytherin!' Hermione said.  
  
'Come on, we'd better go see if Harry's alright,' Ron said. As they ran down to the field, they could see all the Gryffindor Quidditch players with their heads down as they headed for the common room.  
  
'I can't believe I lost,' Harry said.  
  
'It's okay, Harry. Hey! It was you first time losing!' Ron said.  
  
'That doesn't help, Ron!' Hermione snapped.  
  
'No, it's okay. Now, at least I know better. Never, ever, interup a game, just keep searching for the snitch,' Harry said.  
  
'This is pretty bad, isn't it? I mean, it's Ben's first time playing, and he's supposed to be your captain. Guess he feels really bad, eh?' Ron said.  
  
Harry slowly nodded his head, 'We think he's trying to drown himself,' he said.  
  
'Drown himself eh? Well, he might as well die then lose his very first Quidditch match. How embarassing is that?' a voice sneered behind them.  
  
'Go away, Malfoy!' Hermione said at once. Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, (Crabbe, Golye and Den) were back again.  
  
'Yeah! Just go away, Malfoy!' Ron shouted.  
  
Malfoy turned to him, 'What's the matter Weasley? Can't stand losing? It actually should be Potter that's pulling a hissy fit, not you. What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?' he sneered, 'I can't blame you, having such a poor Gryffindor Captain and Seeker, it's just so embarassing! You should have seen the look on your face Potter. You looked like you were having three multiple heart attacks!'  
  
'Just get lost, Malfoy! I don't need it right now! Go bug me some other time!' Harry spat.  
  
'Come on, Harry, let's go back to the common room,' Hermione said.  
  
'Well, well, well, finally we reach Mudblood Granger. So how does it feel having your house defeated by the great, ever so smart, and don't forget famous and goodlooking, Draco Malfoy?' Malfoy asked.  
  
'You're no where near great and goodlooking, Malfoy!' Hermione snapped, 'Just go away! And, there's no such word as defeated!' she added.  
  
But Malfoy, I guess either didn't hear her, or he was day dreaming. 'I see you're finally dressed like a girl, Granger. Not like it helps, you're still the same mudblood I knew six years ago. A bookworm and a chipmunk!' Malfoy said. Crabbe and Goyl sniggered stupidly.  
  
Suddenly, Ron took out his wand and pointed it straight towards Malfoy.  
  
'That's it, Malfoy! I've had it with your attitude! You better just shut your mouth or else-  
  
'Or else what, Weasley? What're you going to do, eh? You going to fight us? I  
  
doubt that three brainless Gryffindor freaks, can beat us!' Malfoy said.  
  
'Well, Malfoy! You and your cronies are so dumb, you probably wouldn't even last thirty seconds, in a wizards duel! Crabbe and Goyle are just sooooo stupid, they wouldn't even last three seconds! Den would probably last about a minute and you would probably last for at least two minutes, considering all of you have parts of your brains missing! NOW GO AWAY AND LEAVE US ALONE!!!' Hermione yelled all in one breath. Everyone stared at her. Never had they heard Hermione says things like that, not even to Malfoy!  
  
'What did you say, Granger?!' Malfoy asked.  
  
'Hermione!' Harry and Ron said in unison, obviously shocked.  
  
'You heard what I said! Now just go away! Leave Harry alone, filthy little b*stard!!!' Hermione shouted.  
  
'I have a father.'  
  
'Yeah! You do! And it makes even more sense considering you two are both crazy son of bitches!' Hermoine yelled.  
  
Malfoy or Draco was uterly shocked, 'Mudblood! You can't talk that way about my mother! Or my grandmother! For heaven's sakes! The woman died before I was even born!....Unless you mean my other grandmother!.....No, wait, he said glancing up, 'she's dead too.'  
  
'Leave us alone or-or I'm telling Professor McGonagall!' Hermione hissed.  
  
'Tell you what, I'll make a bet with you. I'll bet that I can beat Potter in our next Quidditch match. If Potter wins and I lose, which I totally doubt, I will never bother you, Potty and Weasel, again,' Malfoy said.  
  
'And if you win?'  
  
'Then, you'll have to go on a date with me, fair enough?' Malfoy said smirking. He held out his hand to her.  
  
'You've got yourself a deal, Malfoy!' Hermione exclaimed taking his hand.  
  
'It's Draco, Granger,' Malfoy said giving her a shy smile.  
  
'Whatever, Draco, and it's Hermione.'  
  
Draco smirked and walked away saying, 'I'm going on a date with Granger!'  
  
'Don't count on it!' Hermione said.  
  
'Hermoine! What did you do that for?!' Ron asked.  
  
'Yeah, Mione, I mean, what if I lose,' Harry said.  
  
'You are not going to lose, because if you do, I will kill you!' Hermione said.  
  
*  
  
Harry's POV  
  
This is bad! This is so bad! Hermione's gonna kill me, if I don't win against Malfoy on our next match. This is bad! Why did she make that bet anyway?! Ugh! I need relief!  
  
'Why did Hermione throw a hissy fit today at the field?' Ron asked.  
  
'Don't know. Maybe she just, you know, went out of wack,' I said.  
  
'Yeah, I guess. Hey, what would happen if you 'accidently' lose and let Malfoy win? We could spy on them on their little date and take pictures. Then tomorrow we'll hang them all around he hall!' Ron exclaimed.  
  
'Are you kidding?! Hermione'll kill me!......On second thought......'  
  
*  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Good thing I'm in Hogsmeade. It's just the thing I need to get my mind off things. Stupid little arrogant git! I hate him! I hate him! Why'd I have to go make that bet?! I hate bets! I'm so stupid! Ugh! I mean, it's not like Harry's gonna lose....right? Draco has been training. There's a chance that Harry could lose again. Then I'll have to go on a date with Malfoy, I mean Draco! Ugh! I hate my life!  
  
'So, I heard you're going on a date with Malfoy,' Ginny said.  
  
I spat out my butterbeer, 'What?! What are you talking about?!' I hissed.  
  
'Don't tell me you don't know?'  
  
'No. I don't know.'  
  
'Alright, Malfoy's been telling the Slytherins that you agreed to go on a date with him. And the Slytherins went, and spread the word!' Ginny said.  
  
My mouth fell open, 'What?! I did not agree to go on a date with Draco!' I hissed.  
  
'Ooooh! So now it's Draco, huh?'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'I didn't know you had the hots for Malfoy.'  
  
'I don't! Now shut up!'  
  
Suddenly Ginny got up and yelled at the top of her lungs, 'HERMIONE GRANGER IS MADLY IN LOVE WITH DRACO MALFOY!!!!'  
  
Everyone in the Three Broomsticks was silent. Then everyone started laughing. Hard. Draco who was walking near by, stopped and listened to Ginny's comment.  
  
'So, I didn't know you were madly in love with me, Gran-Hermoine,' Draco said smirking as he went up to her.  
  
'Go, away, Malfoy,' I said.  
  
'Malfoy? I thought you were gonna call me Draco,' Draco said smirking.  
  
Suddenly Ginny said, 'I'll be going now. I need to go somewhere, buh bye!' She winked at Hermoine and walked out.  
  
My mouth hung open. Ginny, Ginny my bestfriend betrayed me! How could she?! I am not dating Draco!  
  
'Go away!'  
  
'I thought you had the hots for me.'  
  
'Kiss my @$$!'  
  
'Love to!'  
  
'GO AWAY!' I yelled running out.  
  
I hate him! He's ruined my life! How could he?! I'm outta here! I can't take it anymore! I'll just break the bet with Malfoy! It's over!  
  
'Draco, you mean,' my brain hooted.  
  
No! I said Malfoy! The bet is sooooo off! I need to get outta here. I'm gonna burst. I kept running, I didn't know where I was going. The tears in my eyes weren't helping at all. I collapsed on the ground. Everyone started screaming. Then, everything went black.  
  
*  
  
'Is she gonna be okay, Professor?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yes Weasley, I just don't know what happened. It was a good thing that Mister Malfoy was there in time. She has a very high fever,' Professor McGonagall said.  
  
'What was Malfoy doing with her?' Harry asked, spitting out the name, 'Malfoy.'  
  
'I do not know but, Mister Malfoy has told me that they were um, *cough* hanging out together. I supposed you two already know about the rumor that's going around?' Professor McGonagall said.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'It's not true, just to tell you er, Professor,' Ron said quickly.  
  
'Of course not. I know that my best student will never, ever go out with a Slytherin,' McGonagall said perfectly calm.  
  
Harry looked nervously at Ron.  
  
'Can we stay with her until she wakes up, Professor?' Harry asked.  
  
'Of course Potter, just don't make to much noise. Poppy wouldn't like that,' McGonagall said as she walked out of the hospital wing.  
  
'So, is the plan still on?' Ron asked.  
  
'Er, I don't know, Ron. I mean, if I lose on perpose, the whole Gryffindor house will hate me! Espesially Hermione! She doesn't deserve that!' Harry exclaimed.  
  
'Shush! Be more quiet! We don't want to tell Hermione,' Ron said.  
  
'Tell me what?'  
  
Harry turned around. Hermione was laying on the bed, her eyes half open.  
  
'Hermione! You're awake!' Ron said.  
  
'Yeah,....tell me what?' Hermione asked again.  
  
'Uh, er - nothing,' Harry said.  
  
'Okay....what happened?' Hermione asked.  
  
'You collapsed in Hogsmeade and Malfoy found you,' Ron said.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'What were you doing with Malfoy?' Harry asked, suspisious.  
  
'What? Oh! Um, I well, we were, um......' Hermione said.  
  
'You were what?' Harry and Ron asked in unison.  
  
Hermione turned pink, 'I - we were, er -  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
Ron and Harry turned around. Draco stood there staring blankly at them.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Draco asked.  
  
'I should ask you the same thing!' Harry said.  
  
'Fine. I came to see if Gran-Hermione was okay,' Draco drawled. Hermione's cheeks turned red.  
  
'Well, she's fine, so you can leave!' Ron spat.  
  
'Fine, whatever,' Draco drawled and headed towards the door.  
  
'Wait!' Draco turned around.  
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
'Thank you,' Hermione said trying to hide her red face.  
  
Draco smirked, 'You're welcome, Hermione, you're welcome,' he turned towards the door, 'You still on, with our bet?'  
  
'You bet!' Hermione said and giggled.  
  
'Good, when I win, could you please wear a dress on our date? I'd really appriciate it,' Draco said smirking.  
  
'Who says I'm gonna lose?!' Hermione exclaimed. Harry and Ron looked nervously at eachother.  
  
'Whatever, I just have a feeling that Potty's going to lose. Cya,' Draco said, and walked out.  
  
'You had better not lose, Harry, or else I'll gonna kick your butt!' Hermione hissed.  
  
'Yeah, um okay, Hermione,' Harry said, 'Ron, can I see you for a minute?'  
  
They went outside the hospital wing. Imidiatley, Harry started to scream at Ron's face.  
  
'Ron! I can't lose! Hermione will beat the living sh*t outta me!!! Are you crazy?!!! I CAN'T LOSE!!!' Harry said.  
  
'Calm down, Harry. She won't know. Come on! What she doesn't know can't hurt her!' Ron said.  
  
'Yeah, but when she finds out, she'll hurt me! For crying out loud! Hermione can even be more scary then Voldemort!' Harry exclaimed.  
  
'Come on! Wouldn't it be nice to humiliate Hermione in front of the whole school?' Ron asked.  
  
'No Ron, she'll be really mad at us,' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah, but we'll get back at her for telling McGonagall about your Firebolt in third year, remember?' Ron said.  
  
'Okay! But only because I love my Firebolt! And we have to make it look like it's real,' Harry said.  
  
*  
  
Over the past few days Hermione was in the hospital wing. It was late November when she returned. Unluckly for her, her first class was Double Potions, and she was five minutes late.  
  
'I'm so sorry I'm late Professor, but I-  
  
'Detention, Miss Granger,' Snape snapped.  
  
'You can't do that!' Harry was out of his chair, standing up, 'She just came back from the hospital wing!' he said.  
  
'Sit down, Potter!' Snape snapped, 'and five points from Gryffindor!'  
  
All the Gryffindors groaned as if in pain. Hermione took her seat and was ready to listen. I guess being in the hospital wing for the past couple of weeks with a high fever, was pretty boring for her. She had been complaining that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let her do her homework.  
  
'I am sure all of you know of the rumor that has been going around,' Snape said glaring at everyone, his gazed meeting Harry's. Everyone giggled as Snape continued. 'It is not true, of course,' he said eyeing his favorite student, 'isn't that right, Draco?'  
  
'Of course not, I would never date that Mudblood!' Draco said acting horrified pointing at Hermione. He glanced at her and stuck his tongue out. Hermione glared at him. Harry and Ron looked at Mal-Draco and gave him evil grins. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
'There you go! I don't want anyone talking about it anymore, is that clear?' Snape said. Everyone remained quiet. 'IS THAT CLEAR?!' he snapped.  
  
'Crystal clear!' the class replied.  
  
'Good, now open your books to pages 674 to 675,' Snape said.  
  
*  
  
Harry's POV  
  
After classes Ron and I headed towards the Gryffindor common room to discuse about operation, 'Spy on Malfoy and Hermione's date!'  
  
'What kind'a dumb operation name is that, dimwit?!' my brain mocked. Don't  
  
blame me! Ron was the one that came up with it!  
  
'Yeah, right. Only someone as dumb and as stupid as you are can come up with something as stupid as that!' Shut up will you!  
  
'Alright I have an idea, tonight we'll sneak out and practise how we can make it look like you're going to lose to Malfoy, okay? Then we'll keep practising every night until we get it perfect!' Ron said.  
  
'I don't know about the sneaking out part, Ron,' I said uncomfortably.  
  
'What are you? Hermione?' Ron joked.  
  
'No, but I just don't think that sneaking out at night is a good way to practise,' Harry said.  
  
'So, Potter and Weasel are going to sneak out at night are they? To do what?' a drawling voice said behind us. Ron groaned. Malfoy. I hope he didn't hear about the part when we talked about pretending to lose at the Quidditch match. That would just be bad.  
  
'What do you want, Malfoy?' Ron said, glaring.  
  
'Just happened to listen to half of your conversasion,' Draco said. He said half of our conversasion, does he know, or does he not know?  
  
'How should I know?! I'm only your brain!' Shut up! This isn't the time! Annoy me when Malfoy isn't here!  
  
'Go away, Malfoy!' I said looking at Ron, who seemed to have gotten a bit pale.  
  
'Going to sneak out at night, are you. I'm sure Professer Snape would like to hear all about it,' Draco sneered. Right on queue, Snape came by.  
  
'Oh, here he is right now,' Draco said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen? Will Harry and Ron succeed in humuliating Hermione? Will Draco tell on them? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Tell the truth. Was it lame? Well my brother liked it! Thank you all for reviewing! I want to thank, Rich,(my bro)sakura angel, sugar and spice1220, n64 screw up, the world's greatest, valley girl caitlyn, funky oreos, and chronotrigger33! Thank u all! Arigatou! Arigatou! I will try and get the next chapter up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Date

Harry Potter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Black  
  
Eyes - Green  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - Gryffindor Seeker  
  
Description - Harry Potter was the one who had defeat Voldemort and brought peace to everyone. His rival is Draco Malfoy who's father was follower of Voldemort.  
  
Ron Weasley -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Red  
  
Eyes - Blue  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Ron is Harry's best friend and always sticks by his side. (except in the fourth book)  
  
Hermione Granger -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - Brown  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - doesn't play Quidditch  
  
Description - Hermione is the brains of the three she usually corrects Ron and Harry's vocabulary and is afraid of get expelled. She is a Perfect, but can also be quite aggresive. (yeah in the third book she slaps Malfoy, hehehe, though she likes him. In my story he does! I'm a D/Hr fan!)  
  
Draco Malfoy -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Blond  
  
Eyes - Greyish blue  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - Slytherin Seeker  
  
Description - Draco is a rich snobbish guy who likes to bother Harry, Ron and Hermoine. He is Professor Snape's favorite considering he thinks evil and according to Harry and Ron, he is evil! (in my story he likes Hermione! He does now! It makes it a lot more interesting, cause they're both Perfects)  
  
Vincent Crabbe -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - N/A  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Crabbe is one of Draco's friends(*cough,* bodyguard, *cough*)  
  
Gregory Goyle -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - do I really have to repeat myself?!  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Same thing as Crabbe, though, I think Goyle is a bit more uglier and stupider then Crabbe is, hehehe.  
  
Den Grudge - (he's a new character, ok?!)  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - Green  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Den usaully hangs around Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Though sometimes he can get quite annoying, he also has a crush on Hermione and it really gets on Malfoy's nerves (hey! I thought it'd be interesting too!)  
  
Pansy Parkinson -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Black  
  
Eyes - Brown (I'm guessing!)  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Stupid, ugly annoying.....that's Pansy! She's a mager git! Draco is practically scared of her, since she follows him everywhere!  
  
Ginny Weasley -  
  
Age - 14  
  
Hair - Red  
  
Eyes - Brown  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fourth year  
  
Quidditch place - I don't even think she likes Quidditch  
  
Description - Ginny is Ron's little sister who has a crush on Harry. She hangs out with Hermione a lot and like all the other Weasleys she has red hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Bet  
  
by: hermione_angel  
  
Summary: All I have to say is that this is mostly about Draco/Hermione. I absolutly love this pair! This is about Draco and Hermione making a bet and stuff.....well I don't want to tell u what else happens! Read the story! Humor/Romance  
  
If anyone has questions or something just e-mail me at hermoine_angel@hotmail.com. When I was making the e-mail address I 'accidently' spelled hermione wrong, I spelled it hermoine instead! That's how dumb I am! Oh well! Enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter Two - The Date  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously on Harry Potter: Harry's POV  
  
'Go away, Malfoy!' Ron said, who seemed to have gotten a little pale.  
  
'Going sneaking out at night, are you? I'm sure Professer Snape would like to hear all about it,' Draco sneered. Right on queue Snape came by.  
  
'Oh, and here he is right now,' Draco said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Potter! Weasley! What do you think you're doing?' Snape demanded giving them the stare of evil.  
  
'Professer, Potter and Weasley were planning on sneaking outside later at night,' Draco said quickly. Ron and Harry glared at him.  
  
'Sneaking out, are we, Potter, Weasley? My office, now!' Snape snapped, 'Thank you for your honesty Mister Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin,' he said smiling cruely. Ron and Harry's jaws dropped open.  
  
'But, that's not fair, Profess - '  
  
'Shut your trap, Weasley! In my office now!' Snape said glaring at the both of them, mostly Harry though. Draco smirked as Ron and Harry followed Snape to his office, both were looking daggers at him as they walked by.  
  
*  
  
Ron's POV  
  
'I can't believe Snape gave us another week of detention! I swear, one more crap that comes out of Malfoy's mouth and I'll hex'em!' I said. Harry looked my way.  
  
'Yeah, we should really be careful when we speak of the 'you know what,' or else it might be Hermione who's evesdropping on us,' Harry said.  
  
'What are you guys talking about? Quidditch I suppose.'  
  
We turned around, Hermione was there, hands on hips. Her lips were pursed and she looked annoyed. What's her problem?  
  
'Oh, hi Hermione,' Harry said. Hermione looked at him. She seemed not too pleased at what she was seeing.  
  
'Shouldn't you be practising?!' she said, 'Draco's out in the Quidditch field practising right now, that's what you should be doing! You can't let Draco win!' Hermione exclaimed. Ever since they made the stupid bet, Malfoy and Hermione started calling eachother by their first names. It's kind'a wierd. Mostly for Hermione probably. After six years in this school, she's used to calling Malfoy, Malfoy! It's kinda disturbing.  
  
'Harry can't practise every minute of his life, Hermione! Snape gave us another week of detention!' I said. Hermione looked mad. What's wrong with her?!  
  
'What did you do this time? Ugh! I just can't believe it! The both of you! Can't you stop getting in trouble! Urgh! You!' she pointed to Harry, who looked quite nervous, 'You haven't even practised, have you? Have you?!' she said, almost yelling. Whoa! Sometimes, Hermione can be really scary!  
  
'Well I've been practising a couple of times, about two or three times a week,' Harry said.  
  
'Three times a week! That's not enough! You need to get out there and show Mal-Draco, what you're made of!' she lectured. I don't get it! She's lecturing us because Harry's not practising for the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw next week and if Gryffindor don't win, they don't get to play Slytherin at all! She even lectured me because I was setting a bad example for Harry! Whoa! Someone's in a bad mood!  
  
After ten more mintutes of lecture from Hermione, she finally stomped off to her dormitory looking pleased with herself. She needs relaxasion.  
  
'Alright, tonight we practise for oparation, 'Spy on Draco and Hermione's date,' tonight!' I said to Harry.  
  
'Yeah, okay. I just hope we don't get caught.'  
  
Me too.  
  
*  
  
It was almost twelve o'clock and two little michievous boys in the Gryffindor common room stayed awake. Harry and Ron had been waiting for everyone to get to sleep before they could put their plan into action.  
  
Ron's alarm clock went off and he quickly turned it off, so it wouldn't wake anyone. Lavender had taken to wake up at any noice she hears and they wouldn't want to get caught.  
  
'Come on, let's go,' Ron whispered at Harry. Harry took his Firebolt and tip-toed beside Ron. In a minute or so, they were out in the Entrance Hall.  
  
'We have to watch out for Filch and Mrs Norris. Did you bring the Invisibility Cloak?' Ron asked.  
  
'Yeah, just in case,' Harry said. They were about five feet from the Castle Grounds, when they heard footsteps. Harry froze and threw the Invisibility Cloak over them. Ten seconds later they heard McGonagall walking to the Dungeons. She was holding Draco by the ear, who was yelping in pain.  
  
'Sneaking out at night? How dare you! I shall have a word with Professor Snape about you, Malfoy, make no mistake!' McGonagall said.  
  
'You don't understand! Harry Potter is sneaking around, Professor! They are up to something! I heard them!' Draco said.  
  
'How dare you, Malfoy! How dare you, blame one of my pupils of sneaking out a night! How prepostrous! Come! We shall have a nice friendly chat with dear old Professor Snape!' McGonagall said.  
  
'Unhand me, yankie!' Draco said as McGonagall pulled him down towards the Dungeons.  
  
'Thank you, Malfoy!' Ron chuckled.  
  
'Come on,' Harry whispered, 'we don't want to get caught and prove Malfoy right.' They sneaked outside into the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
'Alright, so where should we start?' Ron said.  
  
'How about pretending to lose to Malfoy.'  
  
'Oh yeah! Hehehe, I new that!'  
  
'All right, now we should try and make this look real so, if you see the snitch don't catch it and let Malfoy get it,' Ron said.  
  
'Yeah, but it has to look really real so, I'll just go after him and pretend that I want to catch the sntich but not actually catch it, right?' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah. Alright, let's practise,' Ron said.  
  
*  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Ugh! Today is Friday. I can't believe Harry wasn't practising, I mean, he has that match against Ravenclaw on Saturday, and if they beat them, they'll play Slytherin! Harry had better win! Ugh! I need a vacation!  
  
'What's wrong Mione?' Ginny asked, 'Thinking about lover boy, are we?'  
  
'GINNY!' I yelled. Lavender and Parvati looked at us strangely. I was at the Girl's Dormitory.  
  
'Okay, okay, sorry!' Ginny giggled, 'but really, tell me, were you thinking about him?' she asked. What the hell?! Does thinking of the Quidditch match count as thinking of Draco?  
  
'I don't know, I'm only your brain!' Shut up!  
  
'Course not.......does thinking about the Quidditch match against Slytherin count as thinking of Draco?' I asked.  
  
'Yup!' Ginny said giving me a wink. Suddenly Lavender and Parvati shrieked.  
  
'HERMIONE HAS A BOYFRIEND!!!! HERMIONE HAS A BOYFRIEND!!! EEEEEK! EEEEEEEEEK!' they shrieked. I turned red.  
  
'So, who is it, Hermione, huh?' Lavender asked, 'Is it Ron?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Is it Harry?' Parvati asked.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Well, who is it?' they asked in unison. Man, do these girls ever like gossip.  
  
I hesitated. If I told Lavender and Parvati, by dinner time, everyone will know! I'm surprised that they didn't even hear about the rumor.  
  
'Draco Malfoy,' I said.  
  
'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! EEEEEEK! DRACO MALFOY! HAHAHAAA!' the two laughed.  
  
'Come on, you guys! It's not Hermoine's fault! Malfoy came to her!' Ginny said and joined Lavender and Parvati.  
  
'..........HAHAHAHAAAA! HERMIONE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! HERMIONE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!!!'  
  
'Awwww! You guys!' I said. But I don't suppose they heard me, since they were laughing so hard. I walked out of the Girl's Dormitories and went to the common room. I sat down, bored to death.  
  
Awwww! I hate this stupid bet! Why'd I make it anyway?! Gah! I hate my life! Ugh! Oh great here comes Harry and Ron. I'll give them a lecturing of a life time!  
  
*  
  
It was almost breakfast time by the time Hermione finished lecturing Harry and Ron.  
  
'Ugh! My ears are so clogged up. You'd think she could at least take a break every ten minutes,' Ron complained.  
  
'Yeah, well I should really practise for the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw,' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah okay, I'll meet you later, Hermione says I have to study, you know, her being a Perfect and all,' Ron said.  
  
'Okay, I'll see you later then, have a nice study period with Miss Perfect,' Harry called out as he walked out to the Quidditich pitch.  
  
Ron made a face, 'No, fair!'  
  
'Ron!'  
  
Ron turned around and groaned when he saw Hermione coming his way.  
  
'Come on! Let's go to the Library!.....Where's Harry? Is he practising?!' Hermione asked, looking harrassed.  
  
'Yeah.....what happened to you?' said Ron.  
  
'Mal-Draco! He got me sooooo mad, that I added, that once Harry wins, I'll go to the Christmas Ball with him! He's such a jerk!' Hermione exclaimed.  
  
'Why'd you do that?' Ron gulped.  
  
'Because! I know that, HARRY WILL NOT LOSE TO THAT SLYTHERIN GIT!!!' Hermione yelled.  
  
'Whoa, whoa, take it easy!' said Ron waving his arms in front of him.  
  
Hermione sighed, 'Let's go! Before I go mad!' she said. They walked back to the common room and began studying. *dun, dun, dun, dun!*  
  
For the next hour, Ron studied, and studied, and studied, and studied.... (you get what i mean)  
  
'Alright! Let's see what you've learned. Now, tell me, how many ways can Dragon Blood be used?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Twelve?'  
  
'No! No! No! And, no! Dragon Blood can be used thirteen ways, not twelve!' Hermione scolded.  
  
'Well, sorry!' Ron said, 'Don't expect me to get all the questions right! I'm not you!' he added.  
  
'Fine! If you want to fail Potions, then why didn't you say so in the first place?! I had better things to do!' Hermione yelled, and then stomped off towards her dormitory.  
  
'Man, someone's pulling a hissy fit.'  
  
'What do you want, Fred, George?' Ron grumbled.  
  
'Nothin, just wanted to disturb our little bro!' Fred said and George nodded.  
  
'Just leave me alone, okay. I'm trying to study,' Ron said.  
  
'So, did you hear about the rumor?' George asked.  
  
'Though you probably know already,' Fred added.  
  
'Of course I know about the rumor! Hermione is one of my friends, you know,' Ron said.  
  
'I wished Harry would lose against the Quidditch match against Slytherin, it'd be funny to watch Hermione and Malfoy on a date. Hope they kiss or something,' Fred said chuckling.  
  
'Yeah, it'd be really funny! I can see it now,' George said holding up his hands, 'The Daily Prophet! Gryffindor and Slytherin, go on a romantic date! Bookworm, Hermione Granger goes on a date with the Slytherin King, Draco Malfoy, after losing on a bet, which included Mr Harry Potter! Mr. Potter loses on the Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs Slytherin and Miss Granger now would have to go on a date with Mr Malfoy!' he said, 'What'a scoop!'  
  
Ron and Fred laughed.  
  
'Good one,' Fred said.  
  
'Yeah. I mean, if Harry loses, and I'm using the word, 'if.' If Harry loses, wouldn't it be funny if we could all spy on Hermione and Malfoy's date?' Ron said mischievously.  
  
'Meaning?' Fred and George asked.  
  
'Here, come here,' Ron said as they huddled.  
  
*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I can't believe I got Potter and Weasley in trouble again! Today's my lucky day! I sat down on my seat fot breakfast as the post arrived. I was surprised to see that one of our family owls were heading my way. Don't get me wrong, we have over a billion owls, but I can totally tell that one's my father's. Uh oh. He must have heard of the rumor, how'd it leak out?! I mean, only all the students know! How'd it leak out?!!!  
  
A red envelop dropped on my lap. A Howler. Damn! Does he have to humilate me in front of the whole school?  
  
I slowly opened the red envelop and then it came. Father's voice could be heard through out the Great Hall.  
  
'HOW DARE YOU, DRACO! YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE FAMILY NAME!!! YOU ROTTEN LITTLE TWERP!!! WAIT TILL YOU COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS VACATION AND I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!!!!'  
  
I sank down so nobody could see me, this was my first time getting a Howler  
  
and I didn't like it, not one little bit! Everyone started looking towards the Slytherin table, to see how got the Howler. I looked at the letter, where father was saying his last sentences.  
  
'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW CAN YOU EVEN IMAGINE DATING A MUDBLOOD! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! IF ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS OWLS ME AGAIN, I WILL DISOWN YOU! REMEMBER THAT, DRACO!'  
  
And with that, the letter shot into flames. I sighed and looked over at the Gryffindor table. Potter and Weasel were laughing their heads off and Hermione was just staring at me, bewildered. I can't believe this! Will father really disown me? He can't, I'm his only heir, his only heir to the Malfoy Manor. He would never disown me! God! I need to owl mother, I'm sure she will help.  
  
I walked in to te Slytherin Common Room and yelled, 'WHO THE HELL SENT MY FATHER THAT LETTER?!!!! TELL ME NOW! OR I'LL HAVE CRABBE AND GOYLE BEAT THE LIVING DAY LIGHTS OUT OF YOU!!!!'  
  
Most people shrunk back, obviously afraid. Then suddenly a tiny voice squeaked, 'It was me Draco.' I looked over. Ugh! I would have guessed! It was Pansy! God! She must have been really jealous! Ha! Stupid little wart!  
  
I walked up to her, 'Why the hell did you do that?! Give an answer right now, or I'll hex you!' I hissed. Pansy backed away.  
  
'Be-Because, you never payed attention to me! I don't even understand why you want to date her anyway,' Pansy said.  
  
'Do you know why? Because she is not some ugly brainless Slytherin git! She is the smartest student in this school, and she doesn't cling on my arm all the time! And she certainly doesn't yell her lungs out going, 'DRACO! OOOOH DRACO!!!' I said in a high pitched voice, sounding like Pansy.  
  
Pansy sniffed and ran to the girls dormitory. Ha! Serves her right! Stupid git! I went to my dormitory. I had my own dormitory and I suppose Hermione had her own too, since we're both Perfects. I sat down and began writing a letter to both my mother and father.  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
How are you doing? I need help. Father says he'll disown me. Will he really disown me? He says he will, if I date that Muggle-born, Hermione Granger. It was only a bet! She said if I win in the Quidditch match Gryffindor vs Slytherin, I have to go on a date with her. Plus, I have to go to the Christmas Ball with her! And she was the one who made it! Not me! Not me of course! But father always told me to never refuse a challange, so I took the bet! It's not my fault, right? And the whole school was watching, how can I not refuse!  
  
Father sent me a Howler, I can't believe he embarrassed me like that! All these people were watching! I had to hide my face! Can you please talk to father, he listens to you! (most of the time) Write back.  
  
Love you,  
  
Draco  
  
I put down my quill, and took out another parchment, and began to write.  
  
Dear Father,  
  
Father, please don't disown me, it wasn't my fault! It was that Mudblood's fault! She made the stupid bet and people were watching. You taught me never to refuse a challange and I didn't! I took the bet. I didn't want to be made a fool out of. But I just can't believe you sent that Howler today at breakfast! I was so humuliated!  
  
Draco  
  
I put down my quill and took the two letters to my owl and sent it home. Ugh! I flopped down on my bed. I'm tired!  
  
*  
  
Den's POV  
  
I can't believe Hermione's gonna date Draco. It's not fair. I mean, I'm better looking, aren't I? Ugh! Not fair!  
  
There she is! I'll go ask her to the Christmas Ball, she'll have to like me!  
  
'Hi Hermione!' I said looking cheerful as always.  
  
'Oh....hi,' she said.  
  
'You look tired. Is something the matter?' I asked.  
  
'Me? Of course not! No! Not me! Hahahaa.'  
  
'Okay. Listen Hermione, can you please go to the Christmas Ball with me?' I blurted out.  
  
Hermione looked at me strangely, 'Um, sorry, but I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the richest guy in the universe.....no offence,' she said.  
  
My heart broke. What! How can she refuse?! This is an outrage!  
  
'Oh, you're going with someone else?' I asked. Please say no! Please say no!  
  
'Kind'a. Well, you know the rumor right?' I nodded, 'well, Draco said if he wins the bet, I'll go on a date with him, plus, I have to go the the Christmas Ball with him. So, I'm really not sure,' she said.  
  
'Oh, but if Potter does win, will you go with me then?' I asked hopefully.  
  
'Uh, I'll think about it, but I'm pretty sure Draco'll win, hehehe!' Hermione said with a sweat drop.  
  
'Okay! See you later then!' I said. Okay, now I gotta make sure Potter wins!  
  
*  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
God! That was close! I gotta make sure Draco wins or else I have to go to the stupid Christmas Ball with stupid Den Grudge! Ugh! I hate him! He's turn me life into hell!  
  
I looked out the window of the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry was practising for the match against Slytherin. Yesterday, they had won the match against Ravenclaw and now, Harry's practising for the battle against Slytherin next week, on December the 10th!  
  
I ran outside to the Quidditch pitch, 'HARRY! HARRY! OY! HARRY!' I yelled.  
  
'Wha? - Oh hi, Hermione,' Harry said and got off his broom, 'what's up?'  
  
'Harry, you've got to lose against Slytherin!' I said. Harry looked at me strangely and then he started to get nervous.  
  
'Wh-why? Then you'll have to go on a date with Malfoy. What's up?' he asked. I couldn't help but notice that his voice was shaking.  
  
'It's none of your buisness!' I snapped back, 'why are you shaking? Something the matter?' I asked.  
  
'No!' Harry said quickly, straightening up a bit, 'N-nothing at all, he, he, he.'  
  
I raised an eyebrow, 'You look a bit shaken. What are you hidding?'  
  
'Nothing!'  
  
'Don't lie to me, Harry! What are you up to? Is it got something to do with me?' I asked.  
  
'There's nothing! Nothing at all! I'm not up to anything.......now, why do you want me to lose against Slytherin?' he asked, changing the subject.  
  
'Well, with the bet going on, I added that I would go to the ball wth Malfoy if he wins......'  
  
'YOU WANT TO GO TO THE BALL WITH MALFOY?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!!!' Harry shouted.  
  
'No! Let me finish!' I hissed, 'Well anyway, Den asked if I would go with him if Slytherin lost. And I am not going to that ball with Den! Not in my life! So you gotta make sure Slytherin win!' I excliamed.  
  
'.....So, let me get this straight, you'd rather go with Malfoy then Grudge?' Harry asked.  
  
'YES! Of course! Anything's better then Den! Even You Know Who!' I said.  
  
'Okay, okay. But what will all the Gryffindors say?' Harry asked. Uh, oh. I didn't think of that. All the Gryffindors will hate me.  
  
'You just have to lose, Harry you just have to!' I said.  
  
*  
  
'Ron! Ron!' Harry yelled. Ron looked up from the pile of books that he was studying on the table.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Guess, what? Hermione, said that I should lose to Slytherin!' Harry exclaimed. Ron's mouth hung open.  
  
'Why? What happened......oh no! She knows that you're going to lose to Slytherin! She knows!' Ron said.  
  
'She doesn't know, Ron. Here, I'll tell you,' Harry said. And he told him all of what Hermione had said to him earlier at the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
'This is even better! Fred and George will be so happy!' Ron said.  
  
'Fred and George? What about them?......No Ron, you didn't? You told them!' Harry said, 'You said it was a secret! You know Fred and George! They'll go way farther then embarrassing Hermione! Hermione'll kill us when she finds out!' Harry said.  
  
'You mean if she finds out, he he he,' Ron said. A smile appeared on Harry's lips.  
  
'Yeah, yeah. If is good,' he said.  
  
*  
  
(Malfoy Manor)  
  
Narcissa was bored. Lucius was at Ministry buisness and she was left with nothing to do. (as usual)  
  
'Mistress.'  
  
'Yes? What is it, Mimi?' Narcissa asked the female house-elf.  
  
'A letter came for you, Mistress. It's from Master Draco,' squeaked Mim handing Narcissa the letter.  
  
'Oh, thank you, Mim,' Narcissa said and the house-elf left. Narcissa opened the letter. It was indeed from Draco.(since it had his handwriting) Carefully she opened it.  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
How are you doing? I need help. Father says he'll disown me. Will he really disown me? He says he will, if I date that Muggle-born, Hermione Granger. It was only a bet! She said if I win in the Quidditch match Gryffindor vs Slytherin, I have to go on a date with her. Plus, I have to go to the Christmas Ball with her! And she was the one who made it! Not me! Not me of course! But father always told me to never refuse a challange, so I took the bet! It's not my fault, right? And the whole school was watching, how can I not refuse!  
  
Father sent me a Howler, I can't believe he embarrassed me like that! All these people were watching! I had to hide my face! Can you please talk to father, he listens to you! (most of the time) Write back.  
  
Love you,  
  
Draco  
  
Narcissa sighed. She perfectly new that Lucius would never disown Draco. Though Draco was right, Lucius had never sent Draco a Howler before. She sighed again.  
  
'I'll just have to talk to him,' she muttered.  
  
She looked down at the letter and smiled at the part when Draco wrote, 'Can you please talk to father, he listens to you! (most of the time)' Narcissa giggled. Draco sure nailed it. It would depend if Lucius was in a bad mood or a good mood. Sometimes she couldn't even tell.  
  
Her thoughts were interupted when a house-elf came running in.  
  
'Mistress, Master has returned,' it said in a panicy sort of voice.  
  
Quick as lightning, Narcissa hid the letter in one of the drawers beside her. She began fixing her hair in a rush. When Lucius was in one of his moods, it was hard to tell just when he would throw an insult at you.  
  
Narcissa got up and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
'Good enough,' she said.  
  
She began to fix her blond bangs, when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She turned around, Lucius Malfoy was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and looking at her.  
  
'Oh! You're home! I was wondering when you'd be home. When I woke up you had already gone,' Narcissa said quickly.  
  
'Trouble at the Ministry. That prat of a friend of mine, Leol Grudge is in it for my job,' Lucius said, using the same drawl as Draco.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Lucius walked towards her.  
  
'Is there something wrong? You look a bit flushed,' he smirked lifting up his hand to touch her pale cheek.  
  
'Okay, he's in one of his good moods,' thought Narcissa happily.  
  
'Actually....Draco tells me you sent him a Howler today,' she said in a calm voice, blushing a bit. Lucius' smile disappeared and he let go of her cheek. He took out something out of his pocket.  
  
'Yes, you got a letter too, I suppose,' he said holding up the letter that Draco had sent him. They stayed silent. Narcissa didn't exactly know what to say next. Whatever that comes out of her mouth next might get him in a bad temper.  
  
'Well?' Lucius asked.  
  
Narcissa's head shot up, 'Well, what?'  
  
'What do you want to ask me? Make it quick, I have some paper work to do,' Lucius sneered.  
  
'Oh. Um, well.....I-I was wondering i-if, well.....' Narcissa started.  
  
'Well what, woman?! I don't have all day! I have another meeting with the Dark Lord tonight!' Lucius snapped.  
  
'Oh! Um....uh, nevermind,' Narcissa said, sencing that he was getting impatiant.  
  
Lucius raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Are you sure?' he asked in a much gentler tone. She nodded and he left. For a moment she just stood there staring where Lucius had just been standing, her face all red.  
  
'I'm such an idiot!' she said.  
  
*  
  
(Back at Hogwarts)  
  
Draco's POV  
  
It's almost time for the Quidditch match, hope Potter's ready. I'm gonna kick his sorry @$$!  
  
'Such language, Draco. Tsk, tsk. What would your mother and father say?' Draco's brain said.  
  
Oh shut up! My father would probably say, 'Good for you, Draco. Kick Potter's @$$! The Dark Lord will be proud to know that there's a dent in Potter's abnormally large butt!' and my mother would probably go, 'Draco! How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't ever use that a-s-s word in this house! Use it only in other people's houses! They'll be gratefull!'  
  
'Yeah, yeah. Whatever.'  
  
'Come on Draco, it's almost time.'  
  
I turned around. Grudge was there leaning on the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. Grudge had become a lot colder towards me these past few days. He's probably just jealous. Ha!  
  
'Whatever,' was my reply to him. Hey! If he was being a b*stard towards me, I'll be an @$$ towards him!  
  
*  
  
'AND WELCOME TO HOGWARTS QUIDDITCH GAME! TODAY IT WILL BE GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN! - ON THEIR LAST GAME, GRYFFINDOR LOST TO SLYTHERIN BY ONE, HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS! WILL GRYFFINDOR WIN THIS MATCH OR WILL SLYTHERIN BE LUCKY AGAIN AND WIN? OUR MATCH WILL START IN A COUPLE OF MINUTES!' Lee Jordan annouced.  
  
Hermione sat with Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati. They had all wanted Draco to win, because they think it's funny and all.  
  
In about five minutes or so, the Quidditch players arrived at the field.  
  
'Now I want a nice fair, clean game,' Madam Hooch said looking at the Slytherins, 'alright, on my whistle, one....two....three!'  
  
All the brooms darted into the air like lightning.  
  
Lee Jordan then started announcing, 'AND THERE THEY GO! GRYFFINDOR SEEMS REALLY DESPERATE TO WIN THIS GAME! - And it's Gryffindor in possesion! - Angelina has the Quaffle and passes it to Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor! - Ooooh! And intersepted by Montague of Slytherin! And Slytherin scores! Ten - zero to Slytherin!'  
  
The Slytherins all cheered and Hermione moaned, but was hoping that she wouldn't have to date Den.  
  
Now Katie Bell had the Quaffle and was heading towards goal to score, when Warrington of Slytherin crashed into her and she dropped the Quaffle, which was picked up by Surge.  
  
'Twenty - zero to Slytherin!' Lee Jordan said dully.  
  
'What's the matter Potter? Afraid to lose?' Draco sneered at Harry.  
  
'I'm not afraid, but I don't know if I'm gonna lose,' Harry said smirking.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, 'I'm gonna win this one, Potter!'  
  
'Whatever,' Harry muttered.  
  
'AND ALICIA SCORES! TWENTY - TEN TO SLYTHERIN! COME ON GRYFFINDOR!' Lee Jordan suddenly yelled.  
  
Harry looked down, surely enough, the Golden Snitch was down there, hovering above the grass. Suddenly Harry swooped down.  
  
Draco realized what Harry was aiming for and swooped down after him.  
  
'Damn! I'm not going to catch up!' Draco hissed. Suddenly Harry's broom started to slow down. (he's doing it on perpose)  
  
'Holy sh*t!' Draco swore as he swooped down and caught the snitch.  
  
'WHAT?! IT'S OVER ALREADY?!' Jordan yelled.  
  
'Jordan!' McGonagal snapped.  
  
'Okay, okay! - AND DRACO MALFOY HAS GOTTEN THE SNITCH, ANOTHER LOSS FOR GRYFFINDOR! BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME!'  
  
*  
  
Harry got off his broom and met up with Ron, Fred and George.  
  
'Good one, Harry! I don't think anyone noticed, not even Hermione,' Fred said.  
  
'Yeah, good one,' a voice said behind them.  
  
'Mione! What a clever surprise!' Ron said.  
  
'Thanks, Harry. Now I don't have to go to the Ball with Den,' Hermione said, and left.  
  
*  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I wonder what restaurant Draco's gonna take me? I'm starving! Ah-ha! There he is now. Draco is with Crabbe and Goyle,(as usual) and oh no, Pansy. What's she doing there. I walked over to them.  
  
'I said get off, Pansy!' Draco was screaming.  
  
'Oooh! I new you'd never lose, Dracie!' Pansy squealed.  
  
'Ugh! Don't call me that!' Draco said, disgusted.  
  
'Hey,' I said.  
  
'Oh, hey,' Draco said blushing a bit, and pulling Pansy off his arm. Pansy glared at me.  
  
'Come on Draco everyone in the common room is celebrating!' Pansy said, grabbing Draco's arm.  
  
'Actually, I want a word with Granger,' Draco said.  
  
Great he still calls me 'Granger' around Slytherins. He'll never change.  
  
'But Draco!' Pansy squealed.  
  
'Go, now!' Draco said in a dangerous voice. Crabbe and Goyle moved back at once, and headed towards the Slytherin Dungeons. Pansy however stayed.  
  
'Go!' Draco yelled annoyed.  
  
'Fine!' Pansy said and stormed off.  
  
She's in a bad mood.  
  
'She's in a bad mood,' I said. Draco just shrugged and then smirked.  
  
'Well, I won,' he said. I just stared at him.  
  
'I'm not just gonna welcome you with open arms, ya know,' I said crossing my arms.  
  
'Well, I wouldn't jump into them either,' he said. I rolled my eyes.  
  
'Well?!' I said, losing my patience.  
  
'Well what?' Draco sneered.  
  
'Where are we going for our date?! I'm hungry!' I complained. Draco raised an eyeborw.  
  
'Fine then, we'll go to Needle's Beetle's Restaurant, they're the best. Of course it's in Hogsmeade, so we'll havet'a wait until later,' Draco said.  
  
My stomach rumbled.  
  
'Aw! But I'm hungry now! And I thought we had a truce!' I pouted.  
  
'What da you mean?' Draco asked innocently.(probably thinks of running for it, when Hermione's not looking)  
  
'Ugh! Come on! 'Actually I want a word with Granger.' Come on!' I said.  
  
'Hey, I might ruin my reputation,' Draco said. He has a reputation?!  
  
'What reputation?' I asked.  
  
He glared at me.(almost as piercing as the stare of evil from Snape) It was almost like reading his thoughts. He's thinking, 'I know you know what I'm thinking Hermione, don't be such'a prat!' I rolled my eyes again. I had a habbit of doing that.  
  
'Fine, I'll meet you in Hogsmeade then,' I said and walked away.  
  
*  
  
Hermione entered the Girl's Dormitory to check if everything was okay. She was a Perfect.  
  
'Uh, guys?' Hermione said.  
  
'Hi Mione!' Ginny, Lavender and Parvati said. Suddenly they sang, 'HERMIONE'S GOING ON A DATE! WITH DRACO MALFOY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'  
  
'Oh, come off it guys,' Hermione said annoyed.  
  
'Here, we'll fix you up Mione. Malfoy would never guess it's you! It's Lavender and friends to the rescue!' Lavender squealed.  
  
'Um, no thanks guys. I don't need a make over. It's only a date,' Hermione said waving her arms in front of her.  
  
'No way! This is your first date. Here we got you a dress!' Ginny said.  
  
'No, not the dress!' Hermione yelled in horror.  
  
'Come here Mione! We'll fix you right up!' Parvati said evily as they approuched her.  
  
'.......NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!' Hermione screamed.  
  
*  
  
'I - look - like - an - idiot,' Hermione said as she looked in the mirror.  
  
'No way Mione! You look fab!' Ginny complimented. Hermione was wearing baby blue dress robes and her hair was shiny and straight.  
  
'Ha! Another work done, by Lavender and co.!' Lavender squealed.  
  
'I am not going out like this. I mean, come on! No one dresses in dress robes when they go to Hogsmeade!' Hermione complained.  
  
'Oh stop complaining, Mione! You look so cute! I'm really jealous! And besides, if anyone questions you, tell them you're on a date with the Slytherin King,' Parvati said.  
  
Hermione pouted.  
  
'Can we come in now?' a voice asked through the door.  
  
'Okay, you can come in now,' Ginny said. Harry and Ron entered.  
  
'Wow, you look great, Mione,' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah,' Ron said.  
  
'Hey, Ron?' Hermione said.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Why are you holding a camera?'  
  
'What?! Oh! This! Well, he he he. I-I just wanted to take some pictures in Hogsmeade,' Ron said. Hermione looked at him suspiously and walked out.  
  
'Alright plan A in action,' Harry said, 'Where's Fred and George?'  
  
'They'll meet us in Hogsmeade,' Ron said.  
  
*  
  
(In Hogsmeade)  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this.  
  
'I can't believe you're doing this,' Den sneered.  
  
'Just act cool, Draco,' Crabbe said.  
  
'Yeah, act cool,' Den scowled.  
  
'What's wrong with you, Grudge,' I asked. I perfectly new what was bothering him. I won the Quidditch game, that means I'm going on a date with Hermione and I'm going to the Chirstmas Ball with her as well. Jealous rat.  
  
'Nothing's wrong!' Den snapped at me.  
  
'Watch your mouth Grudge. You had better show me more respect!' I snapped at him.  
  
'Malfoy! Malfoy!'  
  
I turned around. Potter was running towards me, along with Weasel. But where's Hermione? She's supposed to be here for our date! I hope I don't look too stupid. I was dressed in black dress robes(well duh!) and as usual my hair was combed back. Goyle even said that it almost glowed, considering I used five bottles of jell.  
  
'Well if it isn't Golden Boy, and his little sidekick, Waddling Weasel. Like the names? I thought about it over night,' I sneered at Potter and Weasley.  
  
'Shut up! Hermione asks if you two are going to walk in the moonlight later on?' Ron said, grinning. I blushed.  
  
'I-If she wants to,' I stamered.  
  
'Don't be a git, Malfoy. Hermione wants to meet you now, come on,' Harry said.  
  
'Me come with you? Tell her she has to come to me! I don't want to be seen with Golden Boy and Waddling Weasel,' I said. Crabbe and Golye sniggered stupidly.  
  
'Nevermind, I'm here,' a voice said. I turned around and my mouth dropped open. Hermione looked so, so, so........I don't know! She just looks so, so, so....beautiful! There! I said it!  
  
'H-Hi,' I said. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that Grudge was staring also.  
  
'Hello,' Hermione said, 'lets go, I'm starving!'  
  
I chuckled. She's lucky that I'm rich, or else we wouldn't be able to pay for the high prices in Needle's Beetle's Restaurant. If Grudge were to date her, he would probably take her to the Three Broomsticks, that idiot.  
  
'Alright, see you later,' I sneered to Potter and Weasley. I took Hermione's hand and we walked to the restaurant.  
  
'Wow, it's beautiful in here,' Hermione said in awe.  
  
'You've never been?' I asked. It was kind'a stupid, I new she didn't have the money to even get in. When I made reservations, all I had to do was tell them that I was the son of Lucius Malfoy, and they started worshipping the ground I walk on. Well what da ya know?  
  
'No. Where do we seat?' Hermione asked me.  
  
'Over here, my lady.'  
  
I looked over, a waitress stood there. She led us over to an empty room.(away from all the people)  
  
'Why are we here?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Mr Malfoy made reservations, so you could eat in private,' the waitress said, and left. I turned red.  
  
'Well, that's very nice,' Hermione said, sarcasticly. I gave her a glare and we sat down.  
  
'What do you want to eat?' I drawled.  
  
'Ugh! I don't know! I'm so hungry, I could eat a Hippogriff!' Hermione said. I chuckled. Hermione sure knew how to make me laugh.  
  
'Fine then, I'll order for you,' I said.  
  
'It's not going to have poison is it?'  
  
'No, course not!'  
  
'Just checking! You never know. You are the Slytherin King!'  
  
'What do you mean by that?! I am not the Slytherin King!' I said.  
  
'That's what everyone calls you in Gryffindor,(mostly the girls) either that or the Amazing Bouncing Ferret or Ferret Boy,' Hermione replied.  
  
'Oh shut up!' I said. Hermione giggled and I ordered the food.  
  
Minutes later, the food came. Lucky for me, Hermione said if the food didn't come, she'll eat me!  
  
'Yum! This looks soooo good! I'm starving! Guess I don't have to eat you at all then,' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
When we finished, I asked her about the moonlight walk thingy, you know, the one Weasley was talking about.  
  
'So, do you want to go for a walk? It's still early,' I said. Hermione looked at me.  
  
'Um, o-okay,' she said, blushing. We walked out of the restaurant, while the waiters kept saying things that'll make me want to come back, things like...  
  
'Please, come again, Mr Malfoy!' or 'We enjoyed having you, please come again!' or 'We loved serving you, Mr Malfoy.' Ha! It was really funny. To think, they just do that cause I'm a Malfoy. I should try going into a shop without money and maybe they'll just give all their stuff for free.  
  
*  
  
'Ow! Ron, you're squishing me!' Harry wailed.  
  
'I'm not squishing you, you're squishing me!' Ron said.  
  
'Will you two be quiet?!' Fred hissed.  
  
'Don't you two know anything about spying?!' George hissed. Harry and Ron shook their heads. They were all hiding in a bush watching Draco and Hermione. Fred and George bewitched the bush so if they moved, the bush would stick to them.(just imagine a walking bush)  
  
'Are they going for the walk?' Fred asked.  
  
'I think so, they're walking back to the grounds,' Harry said.  
  
'Ah ha! Malfoy's taking her to the lake. Good choice. If I didn't really know better, I'd say that Malfoy really likes Mione,' Fred said.  
  
'What do you mean?' Ron asked.  
  
'Well, put it this way, Malfoy made a bet to Hermione, that if he wins against Harry in the Quidditch match, she has to go on a date with him. I mean, Malfoy didn't have to date Hermione, right? He said it was part of the bet. He could have asked for something better, like five hundred Galleons or something,' George explained.  
  
'Though he doesn't need, five hundred Galleons. His dress robes probably cost more,' Harry said.  
  
'Shhhh! Lets go!' Fred said. Slowly the bush began to follow Draco and Hermione.  
  
'Be quiet, Ron! And stop eating those blackberries!' George hissed.  
  
'Do you have the camera?' Fred asked.  
  
'Yup,' Ron said his mouth full of berries.  
  
*  
  
'Do you have the feeling someone's following us?' Draco asked.  
  
'No,' Hermione said. Suddenly there was a click.  
  
Draco turned around. There was nothing but a couple of bushes.  
  
'Humm....'  
  
'Come on lets walk by the lake,' Hermione said pulling on his arm. Suddenly there was another click.  
  
Draco looked back and saw nothing.  
  
'Come on!' Hermione said.  
  
They made their way towards the lake, when suddenly Draco began to feel uneasy.  
  
'Wow, it's really beautiful here, huh?' Hermione asked holding Draco's hand.  
  
'Um, uh, yeah,' Draco said. There was another click.  
  
'Did you here that?!' Draco snapped. Hermione looked at him.  
  
'Here what?'  
  
'N-Nothing. Nevermind.'  
  
click  
  
Draco turned around. Nothing. Still nothing.  
  
'What is the matter with you?!' Hermione snapped.  
  
'I-It's nothing. I just keep hearing these clicking sounds,' Draco replied.  
  
click  
  
'Oh great. My date is hearing things. Why couldn't he just have taken me back to the castle?' Hermione mumbled.  
  
'Think of what Parvati and Lavender would say,' Hermione thought. Suddenly she had a vision of Lavender and Parvati hovering above her.  
  
'Kiss him! It'll bring him back to his sences, believe me!' Lavender said.  
  
'But don't the guys supposed to kiss the girls first?' Hermione thought.  
  
'Hello?! This is 2002! Not 1896!' Parvati yelled.  
  
'Come on!' Lavender said.  
  
'Kiss him!' they shouted, and disappeared.  
  
'Great,' Hermione muttered. She looked at Draco who was looking wildly around for the clicking sounds.  
  
'Say, Draco?' Hermione started.  
  
'What?' Draco asked looking at her.  
  
click  
  
'There it is again!' Draco yelled.  
  
'Oh for crying out loud!' Hermione said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
click   
  
click  
  
click  
  
click  
  
Draco felt himself go red out of embarressment. Suddenly Lavender and Parvati appeared again. (only Hermione can see them, cause she's daydreaming)  
  
'That was a kiss?! You call that a kiss?!' Parvati screamed.  
  
'We ment on the lips, Mione. Sheesh! You are way 1992!' Lavender said.  
  
'What do you mean?! I put every thing into that kiss!' Hermione thought angrily.  
  
'Do it again! And this time, on the lips!' Parvati squealed.  
  
'Humph! Alright!' Hermione thought and looked back at Draco, who was dazed.  
  
click  
  
'Draco?' Hermione said.  
  
'Wha?' Draco asked looking at the corner of his eye to see if the strange clicking sounds would come again.  
  
'I hate you,' Hermione said, and kissed him on the lips.  
  
click   
  
click  
  
click  
  
click  
  
click  
  
click  
  
click  
  
click  
  
Hermione pulled away from the kiss and looked at the bushes. Surely enough there was three pairs of red heads and one brown head sticking out of the bushes.  
  
'Harry? Ron? Fred, George?' Hermione said.  
  
'Uh oh! Busted!' Harry, Ron, Fred and George said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen next? Will Draco and Hermione kill Harry, Ron, Fred and George? Will Harry and Ron success in humuliate Draco and Hermione? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Thanks to Rich for reviewing! This chapter mostly had losts of talking, eh? I'll try and get a new chapter out. I'm also working on another D/Hr fic, To be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin (make up your mind, people!) Thanks to all the people that reviewed! Thanks to the World's Greatest, Cherry Blossom07, Salt and Pepper7892, N64 Screw Up, Chronotrigger33, Valleygirl Caitlyn, Funky Oreos and Cute Stuff34. I'll get the next chapter on! R/R! 


	3. The Christmas Ball what a disaster!

Harry Potter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Black  
  
Eyes - Green  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - Gryffindor Seeker  
  
Description - Harry Potter was the one who had defeat Voldemort and brought peace to everyone. His rival is Draco Malfoy who's father was follower of Voldemort.  
  
Ron Weasley -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Red  
  
Eyes - Blue  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Ron is Harry's best friend and always sticks by his side. (except in the fourth book)  
  
Hermione Granger -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - Brown  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - doesn't play Quidditch  
  
Description - Hermione is the brains of the three she usually corrects Ron and Harry's vocabulary and is afraid of get expelled. She is a Perfect, but can also be quite aggresive. (yeah in the third book she slaps Malfoy, hehehe, though she likes him. In my story he does! I'm a D/Hr fan!)  
  
Draco Malfoy -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Blond  
  
Eyes - Greyish blue  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - Slytherin Seeker  
  
Description - Draco is a rich snobbish guy who likes to bother Harry, Ron and Hermoine. He is Professor Snape's favorite considering he thinks evil and according to Harry and Ron, he is evil! (in my story he likes Hermione! He does now! It makes it a lot more interesting, cause they're both Perfects)  
  
Vincent Crabbe -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - N/A  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Crabbe is one of Draco's friends(*cough,* bodyguard, *cough*)  
  
Gregory Goyle -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - do I really have to repeat myself?!  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Same thing as Crabbe, though, I think Goyle is a bit more uglier and stupider then Crabbe is, hehehe.  
  
Den Grudge - (he's a new character, ok?!)  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - Green  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Den usaully hangs around Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Though sometimes he can get quite annoying, he also has a crush on Hermione and it really gets on Malfoy's nerves (hey! I thought it'd be interesting too!)  
  
Pansy Parkinson -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Black  
  
Eyes - Brown (I'm guessing!)  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Stupid, ugly annoying.....that's Pansy! She's a mager git! Draco is practically scared of her, since she follows him everywhere!  
  
Ginny Weasley -  
  
Age - 14  
  
Hair - Red  
  
Eyes - Brown  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fourth year  
  
Quidditch place - I don't even think she likes Quidditch  
  
Description - Ginny is Ron's little sister who has a crush on Harry. She hangs out with Hermione a lot and like all the other Weasleys she has red hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Bet  
  
by: hermione_angel  
  
Summary: All I have to say is that this is mostly about Draco/Hermione. I absolutly love this pair! This is about Draco and Hermione making a bet and stuff.....well I don't want to tell u what else happens! Read the story! Humor/Romance  
  
If anyone has questions or something just e-mail me at hermoine_angel@hotmail.com. When I was making the e-mail address I 'accidently' spelled hermione wrong, I spelled it hermoine instead! That's how dumb I am! Oh well! Enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter Three - The Christmas Ball (what a disaster!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously on Harry Potter:  
  
'Draco?' Hermione said.  
  
'Hn?' Draco asked blushing.  
  
'I hate you,' Hermione said, and kissed him on the lips.  
  
click   
  
click  
  
click  
  
click   
  
click  
  
click  
  
click  
  
click  
  
Hermione pulled away from the kiss and looked at the bushes. Surely enough there was three pairs of red heads and one brown head sticking out of the bushes.  
  
'Harry? Ron? Fred, George?' Hermione said.  
  
'Uh oh! Busted!' Harry, Ron, Fred and George said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Harry, Ron! What are you two doing here?!' Hermione screamed.  
  
'We could ask you the same thing!' Harry shot back. Hermione looked at him and put her hands on her waist.  
  
'What's that, Weasley?' Draco sneered, looking at the cameras Ron, Fred and George had around their necks.  
  
'Um.....nothing,' Ron said. Suddenly all the colour on Hermione's face disappeared and she looked at Draco, horrified.  
  
'What?' Draco asked.  
  
'They took pictures of us kissing!' she retorted. Draco flushed pink and took out his wand.  
  
'Give - me - the - camera - Weasel!' he sneered.  
  
'Run for your lives!' Fred yelled and started running towards the castle.  
  
'AHHHHHH!' Ron and Harry screamed darting after Fred and George.  
  
'COME BACK HERE!' Draco and Hermione screamed, running after them with their wands.  
  
'Come on, we'll be safe, once we get back to the castle!' Fred yelled.  
  
'Stupefy!' Draco and Hermione yelled together.  
  
'Duck!' George yelled. They all dived down and the spell missed them.  
  
'RUN!' Fred yelled, 'RUN, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!'  
  
They started running again. (with Draco and Hermione after them)  
  
'COME BACK AND GIVE US THOSE CAMERAS!' Draco yelled.  
  
*  
  
(In Hogwarts)  
  
'In here!' Fred and George hissed and pulled Harry and Ron inside of some sort of room.  
  
'Wha -Ack!' Harry yelled as Fred pulled him into the room by the neck.(no! perverts, all of you!)  
  
'Where'd they go?!' Hermione asked out of breath.  
  
'I dunno, they're around here somewhere,' Draco said.  
  
'There are thousands of rooms in this hall,' Hermione said.  
  
'We'll just have to look in all of them!' Draco said. Together they started opening all the doors.(it's a hallway, people! there are doors to the left and right!)  
  
Draco began to look in the door to the left and Hermione to the right.  
  
'We're doomed!' Ron breathed.  
  
'Shut up!' Fred hissed as Draco came closer to their hiding spot.  
  
Just when Draco was about to reach for the doornob.....  
  
'Granger! Malfoy!' Filch's voice rang through out the hall. Harry and Ron whiped their foreheads with their sleeves, as Draco turned away.  
  
'What are you two doing here?!' Filch snapped.  
  
'Oh! Uh, hi Mr Filch, hehehe,' Hermione said blushing a bit.  
  
'We were just on a date that's all,' Draco drawled. Filch looked at them suspisiously.  
  
'You arranged your date to be in the Entrance Hall?' Filch said.  
  
'Yeah, you know, makin out in the hallway,' Draco drawled. Hermione glared at him and he smirked.  
  
'I thought you two hate eachother?' Filch asked, determined to find out what they were up to.  
  
'It was Granger who wanted to make out in the first place, not me,' Draco said smirking at Hermione, who was all red.  
  
'Fine. I'll let you go this time, but it's getting late, so head back to your houses!' Filch sneered, Mrs Norris purring beside him.  
  
'Alright,' Hermione said. Filch left, and boy were they thankful.  
  
'Making out, eh?' Hermione said putting her hands to her hips.  
  
'Hey, couldn't think of anything else, and besides, you kissed me earlier,' Darco said.  
  
'Shut up! Come on we have to find them!' Hermione said.  
  
'We'll do it tomorrow, they can't hide in Potions,' Draco sneered and headed towards the Dungeons.  
  
'Wait!'  
  
Draco turned around, 'What?' he asked.  
  
'Thanks,' Hermione said, shyly. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
'You're welcome,' he said, and headed towards the Dungeons once again.  
  
*  
  
Harry's POV  
  
'Is the close clear?'  
  
'I think so, here let me take a look.'  
  
'Ouch! Ron! That was my foot!'  
  
'Ouch! What the - Ron! - Now you're on my foot!'  
  
'Let'me out! I'm suffocating in here! Let'me out! Let'me out! Let'me out!'  
  
Finally we got the door open, all of us were breathing hard.  
  
'That was close,' George breathed.  
  
'Yeah - Did you see the look on their faces? They were ready to kill!' Fred said.  
  
'Wow! I have never had so much fun in my whole life! .... Can we do that again?' Ron asked, eagerly.  
  
Wow, Ron is right. That was fun, but it just felt wrong spying on Hermione like that, she was really mad. And I mean really mad.  
  
'Come on, before Filch comes by with Mrs Norris again,' I said.  
  
When we reached Gryffindor tower, we had to tip-toe all the way to the Boy's Dormitories. You never know where Hermione might pounce at you, at any moment.  
  
Whoa, this has been quite a day. Although, how are we suppose to get away from Hermione and Malfoy in Potions tomorrow?  
  
*  
  
Hermione POV  
  
Hahahaha! Draco's right! There is no other way of skipping Potions, unless you want to spend a month of detention with Snape! Hahahaha! There is no way out! Harry, Ron, Fred and George will be begging, for mercy! HAHAHAHAHAAA!  
  
'Granger! What's wrong with you?! Are you just going to stare out into space?!' a voice yelled in my ear.  
  
'Ow! Don't shout!' I said. I looked over and saw Draco standing there, smirking at me.  
  
'Oh, it's you. I thought we were on the first name basis?' I asked.  
  
'Granger, keep it down,' Draco whispered, 'people are watching.'  
  
What?! Harry and Ron are going to humuliate us and Draco's thinking of what other people would think if they saw us talking to eachother in a friendly matter?! Like I said earlier, he will never change!  
  
'Shut up! I haven't seen, Harry, Ron, Fred or George this morning at all! They didn't come to breakfast,' I said.  
  
'They didn't, eh? Well Potions is going to start soon. We'll get them after class. I had a feeling something like this would happen,' Draco said.  
  
What?  
  
'What?! You knew?! You knew, and you didn't tell me?!' I barked.  
  
'Take it easy, Gran - Hermione, I didn't know for sure. And besides it was Weasley that told me that you wanted to walk around after dinner, and Potter slowed down his broom on the Quidditch match. Plus, when Potter and Weasley came to Hogsmeade, the had cameras!' Draco said, 'It's not my fault!'  
  
'You were the one that made this stupid bet in the first place!' I retorted.  
  
'So! I don't care! They're all in your house! Not mine! You go after them, woman!' Draco yelled. I shrunk back.  
  
'Sorry!,' I said sarcasticly. Draco's eyes softened and he gave a sigh.  
  
'Why are we fighting for anyway? We have to think of a plan to kill them all!' Draco said.  
  
'Don't kill them!' I said, 'Torture them first! And then kill them!'  
  
Draco chuckled and grabbed my hand. I blushed a bit.  
  
'Come on! We'll be late for Potions. Snape won't be happy, but since I'm his favorite student, I won't get in trouble. And if I tell him I kept you buisy, he won't give you detention. Trust me,' Draco said. Gripping my hand tighter, we ran to the Dungeons.  
  
When we finally got down to the Dungeons, I was expecting Snape to yell at us or something, but Draco just said that he insulted me and we got into a fight. Snape didn't mind at all, considering it was Draco and I. If it was only me, I would have gotten a week of detention.  
  
I sat beside Harry and Ron, and Draco with Crabbe Goyle and Den. I glared evily at Harry and Ron and they moved away a bit. There is no escape, this - is - WAR!  
  
*  
  
Ron's POV  
  
This is it, we're doomed. Why did I even think of this stupid plan anyway?!  
  
'Because you're a mindless crazy git!' my brain said, rudely.  
  
Be quiet! I don't have time for you now! I have to dash out when class' over and head back to the Boy's Dormitories, before Hermione and Malfoy hunt us down and begins their little torture sessions!  
  
'Weasley!'  
  
'Wha? - Wha? - Huh?' I stamered. Uh oh.  
  
'I asked you a question!' Snape snapped. 'How many ways can you use Dragon Blood?!'  
  
'Huh? - Oh! Um, I.....thirteen?' I said, unsure. Okay, so maybe Hermione's lessons pay off a little, but I'm still not sure if that's the right answer. I mean, come on! I can't remember everything in life! No one can! Well maybe Hermione, but that's different! She's like some sort of smart alien thingy that came from Mars!  
  
Snape looked at me and sneered.  
  
'Good enough. Only a fool would expect better,' he said and walked away from me. Whew!  
  
I looked at Harry. I can tell he was having trouble putting the ingrediants in the cauldren, but nither of us would dare ask Hermione. Look at her eyes. It's like they're glowing or something! If she was a pureblood, she'd probably be mistaken for You Know Who's daughter, or something.  
  
'And, you're to do five pages of how vampires live and their history,' Snape said, 'you are dismissed.' Uh oh.  
  
'You should have listened, you prat,' my brain said. Shut up! Ugh! I hate it when you do that!  
  
'What?' See! You're doing it again!  
  
'Am not!' Yeah! You are! Argh! Nevermind, I'll talk to you later!  
  
'Whatever. You have the body. I'm just the brain.'  
  
I packed my things quickly and gave Harry a terrifying look, which he generously returned. I didn't have time to think, I dashed out of the class room with Harry behind me.  
  
'Where do you think you're going Weasley?' a drawling voice said. I looked up. Malfoy. He was blocking my way to the Gryffindor Tower, arms crossed and smirking evily. I turned around and found that Harry had froze as well. Hermione was blocking the way to the Entrance Hall. There's not way out! We're trapped! Help! SOS!  
  
*  
  
'Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in,' Draco sneered.  
  
'Come on guys, no hard feelings, okay?' Harry forced a laugh. Draco glared at him.  
  
'Where's the camera? What have you done with it?!' he questioned, menisingly. Ron tried to look shocked.  
  
'Camera? Vhat camera? Vhat iz zis, camera?' he asked in a different accent.  
  
'Shut up! We know you have it!' Hermione snapped. Harry and Ron jumped and looked at Draco as he began to speak.  
  
'We have a couple of questions,' Draco drawled.  
  
They,(Draco and Hermione) both looked at eachother and said, 'What?! When?! Where?! And why?!'  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about, honest!' Harry exclaimed.  
  
'Yeah, what he said, hehehe,' Ron said trying to get past Draco.  
  
'You're not going anywhere, Weasley,' drawled Draco pushing him back.  
  
'We know you have it. Just hand it over, and we'll try not to hex you with the painfull curses,' Hermione said. Draco looked at her.  
  
'I thought we were going to use the the Cruciatus Curse. And of course my favourite, the Killing Curse!' Draco said. *dun, dun, dun, DUN!* Harry looked horrified and Ron looked like he was about to wet his pants. Hermione gave Draco one of her, shut up or I'll kill you, looks and he shut his mouth.  
  
'Nevermind,' Draco said quickly. He turned to Harry, slammed him against the wall and put his rather pale hand on Harry's throat strangling him.  
  
'Alright, Potter. If you don't tell us where it is, I'll make sure that the rest of your life will be a living hell,' Draco threatened.  
  
'Ack! Don't do it, Harry!' Ron coughed, who was being pulled into a head lock by Hermione.  
  
'Fr-Fred, Fred and George. They have the camera,' Harry choaked out, 'why do you want it anyway?' Hermione released Ron, who was now rubbing his throat, gasping for air.  
  
'Alright, you can let Harry go now, Draco,' Hermione said. Draco continued strangling Harry.  
  
'Draco!' Hermione said.  
  
'Ahhhh! Aaaaack!' Harry choaked out.  
  
'What?! Can't you see I'm buisy?! My dream come true! Killing Pot-head! Hahahaaa!' Draco laughed as he tightened his grip on Harry's neck. Harry was almost as pale as Draco, you might even consider him dead. (Voldemort would say, 'Huzzaa!!! I've done it!....well, not exactly! But who cares?!')  
  
'Draco!' Hermione said pulling Draco back, who was thrashing about trying to beat the crap out of Harry.  
  
'Twinkle, twinkle, little star,' Harry said and fell down with a thump.  
  
'Harry! Are you okay?!' Ron asked.  
  
'Oh, Ron! I was in a wonderful place! It was in this really hot, filled with lava and all that kind'a sh*t. There were these little Death Eaters with horns and tails dressed in red who were jabbing pitch forks in my butt,' Harry said groggly.  
  
'Look what you've done to him! Do those cameras mean everything to you, that you'd risk killing someone to try and get it?!' Ron said outraged.  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'We're gonna make sure you don't take any pictures of us at the Christmas Ball next Sunday,' Draco said suspiciously.  
  
'You two are going together?' Ron asked. Draco nodded slowly looking at them suspisiously.  
  
Suddenly Harry and Ron grinned at them evily and ran past Draco and Hermione to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
'What the - Hey! - Sh*t!' Draco yelled after them. Hermione held out her hand to stop him.  
  
'Let them go. I have a plan. Have you ever heard of anything called the Polyjuice Potion?' Hermione asked grinning.  
  
'Yeah, we'll use the Polyjuice Potion!' Draco said, ' ... I thought Wonder Boy was dead?'  
  
*  
  
'Fred! Fred!' Ron yelled.  
  
'George! George!' Harry yelled. The Fat Lady, who had been sleeping looked at them with loathing.  
  
'Can't a portrait get some sleep without getting disturbed?!' she said.  
  
'What? - Oh, sorry. Twinkling Stars,' Harry said and the portrait swung open.  
  
'Where's Fred and George?!' Ron asked Ginny.  
  
'I dunno. Maybe they got detention or something,' Ginny yawned.  
  
'Come on we've gotta find them, quick!' Harry and Ron said running out of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
'Someone's hadn't got a good nights sleep. Harry looks so pale,' Ginny said.  
  
*  
  
(Malfoy Manor)  
  
'I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! THAT LITTLE - '  
  
'Lucius, please,' Narcissa said at her raging husband. Lucius sighed and slumped down on the couch beside her.  
  
'Can you believe this?! Draco actually went out with that mudblood wrench!' Lucius said.  
  
'Are you sure this Pansy Parkinson's telling the truth?' Narcissa asked. Lucius glared at her.  
  
'Of course she is! - This is it! He is coming home for Christmas. I'll give him a good beating of a lfe time!' Lucius said.  
  
'No, Lucius, no. Please don't. They have that Christmas Ball at Hogwarts this year and I'm sure Draco wants to go,' Narcissa said. Lucius gave her another glare and flopped down on the couch.  
  
'Fine!' Lucius pouted and put an arm around his wife.  
  
'Bad mood, eh?' Narcissa giggled. Lucius smirked at her.  
  
'Uh huh. I'm tired. I'll go to bed now,' he said and yawned.  
  
'Already. It's only four o'clock,' Narcissa said.  
  
'I know,' Lucius said, 'That fool Arthur Weasel was being an idiot again prancing around, like he owned the place!'  
  
'Isn't that what you do?' Narcissa asked. Lucius gave her a death glare.  
  
'Nevermind,' she replied quickly.  
  
'Alright then,' he said and walked up the marble stairs.  
  
Narcissa sighed and took out a piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
How are you, dear? Your father and I miss you very much, but I would like to ask you not to date that muggle-born anymore. Today I had to stop your father from racing there and taking you back home. He was absolutly furious that your friend Pansy Parkinson, wrote to us at 3:00am. Your father was really angry that we were disturbed. Please write back. I wish you were here for Christmas.  
  
Love you,  
  
Narcissa  
  
Narcissa, folded the letter and gave it to her personal owl. She watched it fly away and went back to the (very large) living room.  
  
'Mistress, Master wants a word with you,' the house-elf squeaked.  
  
'Yes, thank you Pinky,' Narcissa replied and walked up the marble stair case.  
  
*  
  
(Hogwarts)  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Damn. What's everyone gonna say when I take that mud - er ... muggle-born to the ball? They'll think I'm nuts. Ugh. I hate my life.  
  
'Oh, Draco,' a high pitched voice rang in my ear. No. Please don't let it be her!  
  
'Ugh! Pansy, I thought you'd be with one of little girly friends. What're you doing here?! What do you want now?!' I drawled at her angrily.  
  
'Nothing!' she purred and I rolled my eyes, 'What are you doing, Drakie babe?'  
  
'I swore in class and Professor Sinistra heard. So she sent me back to the common room to think about what I did, but I forgot, so I'm just staring off into space,' I drawled bitterly.  
  
'Oh,' Pansy said, 'you know ... the Christams Ball is coming up in a couple of days. Are you going with anyone?'  
  
'Well I'm still thinking of asking this really pretty girl ...' I drawled out.  
  
'Oh Draco! I would love to go with you! I always new you liked me!!!' Pansy shrieked with stars in her eyes.  
  
I gave her the, 'clueless look' *AN: Thank you to Chloe for coming up with the idea* and drawled out, 'What are you talking about, you whore? Why the hell would I go with you?! Remember last time I took you, you kept saying to everyone that I was your boyfriend.'  
  
'Yeah, well - it really wasn't my fault. And besides, I overheard Den talking to Chaze, that he was taking Granger, so if you had fun on your date a week ago, too bad, you can't take the Mudblood. That's why I sent a note to your mother and father,' Pansy said sweetly. I gritted my teeth.  
  
Why the hell does she always have to nose in other people's buisness?! She's so annoying! And what does she mean she sent a letter to my parents? I thought I already talked - well, not really talked, more like screamed or yelled, but I thought she learned her lesson last time?! Can't she just move to another school, like Beaxbatons or Durmstrang?! Now, I'm going to yell at her face.  
  
'You - sent - a - letter - to - my - FATHER?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! HE'LL SKIN ME ALIVE!!!' I yelled at her face.  
  
'I just thought they'd like to know that their son went out with a mudblood,' Pansy said innocently, wrapping her long silky hair on her finger.  
  
Think of happy thoughts, think of happy thoughts, think of happy thoughts.  
  
'Out,' I said simply. Pansy gave me a quelling look.  
  
'Get out. Get out! OUT!' I yelled. I heard a door slam and everything went all quiet. Told you I was going yell at her.  
  
Damn her! Just ... damn her! Argh! She makes my life a living hell! Father is going to KILL me! ... And what did she mean that Grudge was going to take Hermione? It's probably all talk, I wouldn't worry about it.  
  
Humm ... what should I where for the ball? Um ... I know! I'll wear black!  
  
'Smart thinkin, Draco. Sure, wear black for the Christmas Ball! Granger'll probably be wearing girl colour dress robes, like pink or baby blue or something. Sure! And look at her partner, Draco Malfoy, who's wearing all black and....'  
  
Shut up @$$! - Great, now I have to spend my free period with my brain. - Fine, I'll look....   
  
I opened up my closet and looked at the set of black dress robes my father bought me. Um, which one shall I choose?  
  
'What the hell?! They're all black! When was the last time you went shopping for clothes with mommy?'  
  
Shut up! And don't talk about my mother that way!  
  
'Besides, black is definatly my colour,' I said.  
  
'I'm warning you, people who wear black usually end up becoming dark wizards, like Voldie.'  
  
Cool! Okay, I'll wear black! I get to be a dark lord!  
  
'Oh great, I get to spend my free time with my body. Just great.'  
  
*  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
'ARGH! I don't have anything to wear!' I cried out. Great, I have absolutly nothing to wear! I forgot to buy new dress robes. This is bad.  
  
'Hey Ginny,' I started, Ginny nodded her head, which would probably mean that she was listening. 'When's our next trip to Hogsmeade?'  
  
'Tomorrow, why?' Ginny asked sitting up.  
  
'I don't have anything to wear for Sunday,' I said looking through my closet.  
  
'Geesh Hermione, your room is so big and you hardly have anything in it, only a couple of chairs, a desk, a lamp, your fourposter....and you hardly have any clothes in your gigantic closet! Tomorrow, we're going down to Hogsmeade and we're goin to buy you girl stuff!' Ginny exclaimed.  
  
' ... Girl stuff?'  
  
'Yeah! There's this really cool shop called, Cool Club for Gurls that sells a lot of cool things ... for girls!' Ginny exclaimed.  
  
'I've never heard of it, where is it?' I asked.  
  
'Right next to Cool Club for Boys,' Ginny said.  
  
'Oh. Didn't even know there was such a thing,' I said dully.  
  
'Come on, I'll show you what I'm gonna wear!' Ginny said bouncing off the bed.  
  
'Okay, calm down, Ginny,' I said. Ginny went out of my dormitory and in about five seconds she came back with a very beautiful pink dress.  
  
'Wow, Ginny! It's beautiful! Where'd you get this?' I asked amazed.  
  
'It was my mum's,' Ginny said with stars in her eyes. It was almost freaky. It's really hard to imagine Mrs. Weasley fitting in that dress.  
  
'Who's taking you?' I asked.  
  
'Harry! He finally asked me! Of course I said yes!' Ginny said and began jumping like a maniac.  
  
'Whoa - take it easy,' I said.  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'Oh, I'm really jealous, Ginny. Your dress is really pretty and your partner is really honest and cute. And I have to be stuck with Mr Draco Malfoy, also known as the Slytherin King, Amazing Bouncing Ferret and Ferret Boy! Ugh! It's gonna be a total nightmare!' I exclaimed flopping down on the bed.  
  
'It won't be so bad. Malfoy's not really that bad, just yesterday he asked me what colour dress robes should he wear, and if he wore black, would Hermione like it? It was weird,' Ginny said.  
  
'What did you say?'  
  
'I told him, you were going to have blue dress robes on. At the time I thought you already bought your robes. And I was pretty sure it would be blue, you're not really the pink type, are you?' Ginny asked.  
  
'No. But I was thinking of buying blue ones in Hogsmeade, tomorrow anyway,' I said.  
  
'We are going to have soooo much fun tomorrow, Mione!' Ginny exclaimed.  
  
*  
  
Harry's POV  
  
'I don't get it. What're we suppose to do?' I asked. I wasn't trying to be dumb or anything, it's just, I don't get it.  
  
'Oh Harry! You're too slow!' Fred said.  
  
'Okay, here's the plan. We make copies of the photographs of Hermione and Malfoy kissing, and on Sunday, we go to the ball, and when Hermione and Malfoy start dancing, we give away all the pictures to everyone, and then we spray Hermione and Malfoy with silly string and - ' George said. Fred interupped.  
  
'That's not the plan! The plan, is that we dare Hermione and Malfoy to go out with eachother for about a week - '  
  
'Or a month!' Ron said.  
  
'Shut up! - We dare them to go out with eachother for a month, or longer. We'll tell them they have to do it or else we'll show everyone the pictures. Then when they go on their date and start kissing and stuff, we'll bring the students to their date and then they'll see for themselves!' Fred exclaimed.  
  
'Brilliant!' Ron said.  
  
'I still like my idea ... but cool, man! I'm in!' George said.  
  
'Won't that embarrass Hermione too much? I mean, my Firebolt is really improtant - ' But Fred interuppted.  
  
'Very, very, very improtant!' he said.  
  
'Yeah - We can't do it! Why don't we just stick to George's idea?' I asked.  
  
'My idea sucks. Come on, don't tell me you don't have enough guts?' George said.  
  
'I do so, have guts! I just don't use them too often!' I said.  
  
'Well, we could do both!' Ron said.  
  
'.......'  
  
'Ron,' Fred said.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You're an idiot,' Fred finished.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Why don't we just take pictures on Sunday, eh? Won't that be fun? It'll embarrass Hermione enough,' I said. George grinned.  
  
'Yeah! Ron's right! We'll do both ideas!' he said.  
  
'I thought you hate your ideas,' Fred said.  
  
'Shut up - We could do both - We can take pictures on Sunday and spray them with Silly String then, like Fred said we'll use the recent pictures from the ball to blackmail them! We can get anything we want! We can tell Hermione to like fail an exam, or Malfoy to drop his pants at the Great Hall!' George said.  
  
'Excellent!'  
  
'Brilliant!'  
  
'Marvalous!'  
  
'Incredible!'  
  
Argh! I can't believe I'm going through with this! Malfoy almost killed me! After Sunday, Hermione'll probably join him on the torturing,  
  
*  
  
(Hogsmeade, the next day)  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
'Well, here we are Ginny. Where's that shop?' I asked.  
  
'Over there!' Ginny squealed running right past the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Well, what do you know. There is a Cool Club for Boys and a Cool Club for Gurls. I can't believe I never noticed them! They're right beside the Three Broomsticks!  
  
I sighed and ran after Ginny.  
  
'Oy! Ginny! Wait for me!' I panted.  
  
'Man, you're outta shape! It must be all those books. I always new books were evil!' Ginny screeched.  
  
' ... Uh, er - yeah,' I said.  
  
We stepped into the shop.  
  
'Wait till we get inside, Mione! It's so exciting! It's so cool! It's so -  
  
' ... Lame,' I said as I took a look at my surroundings. 'This is crazy Ginny. We can't buy dress robes here! At least not ones with slits on the sides and espesially not the ones that are only up to our hips! That's CRAZY!'  
  
'It is not! Here'll, I'll show you,' Ginny said and walked over to a portrait to the left.  
  
'Olifergate!'  
  
The portrait slowly swung open and there seemed to be another shop called, 'Fancy Meeting You Here.' What kind'a name is that, huh?!  
  
'See, this is where all the dress robes are. Well, the fancy ones, with no slits on the sides and ones that go up to your hips, that is,' Ginny said.  
  
We walked in and the whole place was filled with girls, both old and young. We began looking through all the dress robes.  
  
'Uh, Ginny?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Why is this place called Fancy Meeting You Here?' I asked. Suddenly a girl walked up to me.  
  
'Fancy meeting you here, Hermione. I thought you were the book type? You should really comb your hair, you look like a blueberry bush,' the girl said and walked away.  
  
'That answer your question?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Not exactly.'  
  
'Well, this is usually the shop where all the bookworms go to buy their dress robes. So, when - lets say, you went here yesterday. People would say, fancy meeting you here. It's usually followed by an insult. I wasn't surprised at all when that girl insulted you,' Ginny said.  
  
'Oh.' Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
'Come on! Pick one! You do want to look good on Sunday, don't ya?'  
  
'Yeah, but I dunno. They're all really nice,' I said.  
  
'Here, I'll look over there and you look over there, k?' Ginny said and walked away.  
  
This is absolutly rediculous! A bookworm shop?! That's just so mean!  
  
I began looking through the dress one by one. None of them caught my eye. Not one! I need a blue one.  
  
'Yo, Hermione. Over there, look over there! It's on the left!' my brain boomed in.  
  
I don't see anything.  
  
'Argh! Take three steps to the right!'   
  
Whatever - whoa!  
  
'Whoa! You're right! This is absolutly perfect! I love it! Thanks a lot!' I said.  
  
'Mione? Who're talking to?'  
  
'Just my brain! - Ginny look! Isn't it beautifull?!' I shrieked holding up the dress.  
  
'Wow, Mione. It's really amazing! Where'd you get it?' Ginny asked me.  
  
'Who cares?!'  
  
Ginny looked at the dress. It was white, with pearls attached to the sides and front. (looked almost like a wedding dress) It was long and came with matching white gloves.  
  
'You're going to be the bell of the ball!' Ginny squealed.  
  
*  
  
(Saturday, at the Great Hall aka - Slytherin Table)  
  
'Alright, so which one do you think I should wear?' Draco asked holding up two identical black dress robes.  
  
'I dunno, Draco. That one's black. But this one's also black. I can't make up my mind ... oh my god! They're BOTH black!' Crabbe said stupidly.  
  
'Maybe you should ask the Mudblood, Draco. Let her pick,' Goyle said.  
  
'No way! She's not going to see what I'm wearing. It'll be too weird if I ask her what to wear,' Draco said, and sighed.  
  
'How bout, you don't go with her at all,' said a cold sneering voice behind them.  
  
'Grudge. How many times do I have to tell you? It's a bet. I'm supposed to go with her,' Draco drawled.  
  
'She doesn't even want to go with you, why go with her?' Den shot back.  
  
Draco's lips curled into a cruel smile, 'What's the matter? Haven't got a date? Why don't you go take Pug Faced Pancy Parkinson?'  
  
Crabbe and Goyle howled with laughter. Draco smirked, 'Eh? Why don't you take her? She's been pretty cranky ever since I told her that she was an ugly pugged faced git with a nut for a brain. I don't think she'd mind if you take her. I know I won't.'  
  
Den started to grind his teeth together, 'Well Hermione'll have probably gone with me, instead of you!' he snarled. Draco chuckled.  
  
'KILL HIM! KILL HIM, DRACO! BLAST'EM INTO OBLIVION! MAKE HIM SUFFER!' Draco's brain yelled.  
  
'Grudge. My brain is telling me to blast you into oblivion ... well? Should I? You are getting quite annoying,' Draco sneered.  
  
'Come on guys, Arithmancy next,' a boy named Chaze Turge said. (he was a chaser in the slytherin team)  
  
'Fine,' drawed Draco glaring at Den. He and Chaze were the only Slytherins that even bother to take Arithmancy.  
  
'So, what's up? Why's Den so angry at you all of a sudden? Usually he hangs around you, right Draco?' Chaze asked as he and Draco walked to Arithmancy.  
  
'It's because of Granger,' Draco said scowling.  
  
'Oh. Well, no wonder he's mad a you. You should hear what the other Slytherins are saying when you went on the date with the Mudblood - '  
  
'SHUT UP!!!' Draco yelled. The whole hall became silent. Hermione who was on her way to Arthimancy stopped in her tracks and dropped her books. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stopped to watch as Draco slammed Chaze on the wall and took out his wand preparing to do the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
'DRACO!'  
  
Draco turned his head. Hermione was standing on his left arms crossed. She looked extremely pissed.  
  
'What do you think you're doing?!' Hermione hissed.  
  
Draco let go of Chaze, who started coughing like crazy and holding his sore neck.  
  
'That is no way to treat a pupil, Draco. As Perfect, I'm gonna have to tell the Headmaster about this. And, thirty points will be taken from Slytherin,' Hermione said.  
  
'So?! I don't care! Mudblood! I'm cancelling this f*cking bet!! I can't stand one second with you! B*tch!' Draco spat and walked off.  
  
'Draco ...?' Hermione said in a faint whisper. Her eyes started to fill with tears and she ran off.  
  
*  
  
Ron's POV  
  
'Check mate!' I said.  
  
'What?!! NOOOO!' Harry yelled and flopped down on the couch, 'You win again! It's not fair!'  
  
'Haha!' I laughed.  
  
Suddenly heard the Portrait of the Fat Lady swing open and Hermione came running in, crying.  
  
'Hermione! What happened?!' I asked.  
  
'What's wrong, Mione?!' Harry asked. Hey, we want to humuliate her, but not make her cry.  
  
'It was Draco! ARGH! I HATE HIM! THE B*STARD!' Hermione yelled ran to the girl's dormiroties. Five seconds later the door to the girl's dormitories opened again and Hermione came out. She looked a bit embarrassed.  
  
'I forgot, I have my own dormitory now,' she said and began to walk out.  
  
'What did Malfoy do to you, Mione? I'll kill him for you!' Harry said eagerly.  
  
'Yeah!' I said. Alright! I've been waiting for this moment for five years!  
  
Hermione sniffed and began to wipe her tears away.  
  
'No, it's alright, you don't have to beat him up. He was probably just in a bad mood, that's all,' she said. Uh ....  
  
'Okay ... you sure?' I asked. She nodded her head.  
  
'Yup. Just to tell you guys, the bet's off, Draco's not taking me to the ball. Now I don't have a date,' she said.  
  
'Uh ... sorry Hermione. I've already got a date. I promised Ginny I would,' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah, and I've already asked Lavender,' I said.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Hey I know! Why don't you go with Den Grudge? He's always wanted to go with you anyways,' Harry said.  
  
'Oh yeah! Thanks, Harry! Cya!' Hermione said and ran out of the common room. Okay ....  
  
'What was that all about? You just asked Hermione to go with Den Grudge! And Hermione actually was actually happy about it?! What about our plan?!' I said to Harry.  
  
'Oh. Yeah ... I forgot about that, hehehe,' he said. Argh! Sometimes Harry can be sooo stupid. And I mean STUPID!  
  
'We'll have to have another meeting with Fred and George. They'll know what to do,' I said.  
  
'What? We still have to go with the plan?' Harry asked.  
  
*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
God, I'm an idiot! Now I have to appoligise to Hermione. Urgh! I hate saying, sorry. Think of un sexy thoughts Draco, think un sexy thoughts. I suddenly got the image of Snape in a night gown baking cookies. I shivered.  
  
Well, my happy thoughts were interrupted when Grudge suddenly burst the door open, squealing like a girl.  
  
'SHE ASKED ME! SHE ASKED ME!'  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
'So, a girl finally asked you out, Grudge, About time, ' I said smirking.  
  
Den glared at me and then a smirk similar to mine appeared on his face.  
  
'Well, I wouldn't be so happy if I were you,' he said, 'Hermione just asked me to go with her to the ball tomorrow.'  
  
'What are you talking about?' I asked coldly.  
  
Den's was smirking so broadly that his eyes were reduced to slits.  
  
'She said, that you cancelled the bet and that she didn't want to appear at the ball with somebody who hurts her. Tough luck,' he said.  
  
'What?! It was her fault!' I said.  
  
'Whatever, I gotta get new robes, maybe father'll get me some new ones. Cya, good luck at finding a date,' Den chuckled and left. Who does he think he is?!  
  
Quick as a flash I darted over to the Gryffindor Tower. Maybe Hermione was is the Perfect's dorm. I looked up at the statue of a girl, she had a Gryffindor sign on her left arm, she looked at me suspisiously and said, 'Password?'  
  
'Er - ' Okay, what kind of password would Hermione give this b*tch?  
  
'Er - flowers?' The starue shook her head.  
  
'Um - sunshine?' I tried again.  
  
'Water lilies?'  
  
'Something?'  
  
'Girly Stuff?'  
  
'Oh I don't know! - Hermione Granger is the best?' Suddenly the statue moved out of the way. She's still looking at me suspisiously. Great, it's the Gryffindor Stare. That's what me and the other Slytherins call it, the Gryffindor Stare.  
  
I opened the door and walked inside. Damn. Why'd they haveta make the Perfect's Common Room really nice for the Gryffindors and really crapy ones for the Slytherins. I mean come on, we rule! Note to self, don't make fun of the decorators.  
  
'Hermione? Hermione are you in here?' I called out.  
  
'What are you doing here?' asked a cold voice. I felt the hairs on the my neck stick up and I turned around. It was, Hermione.  
  
'You gave me a scare,' I said, sitting down on the couch.  
  
'How'd you get in here?' she asked, coldly.  
  
'I just kept guessing the password, oh and just to ask, why is your password, Hermione Granger is the best?' I chuckled.  
  
She glared at me and I shut my mouth.  
  
'Just tell me what you need to say and get out,' she snapped. I sighed.  
  
'Alright. I - I want to say s - sor - sor -sorry!' There! I said it!  
  
She looked at me, puzzled, 'What for?' she asked. I thought she was supposed to be smart.  
  
'For yelling at you like that. I didn't mean it and I want to take you to the freakin ball,' I drawled. She gave me an apologetic smile.  
  
'Sorry, I already asked Den,' she said.  
  
'You really want to show up with that dumb headed git?' I asked, smirking.  
  
She giggled, 'No, but I can't turn back time, now can I?' she said.  
  
'Well, save me dance, k?' I asked and gave her a wink. WHAT THAT HELL AM I SAYING?!!!  
  
Hermione turned pink and nodded her head.  
  
'Okay, but how am I suppose to get away from Den? He'll probably follow me everywhere!' she said.  
  
'Don't worry, I'll take care of him,' I said smirking.  
  
'Who're you taking to the ball?' Hermione asked me.  
  
'Dunno. Maybe, I'll just go by myself,' I said. Hey, it's better then going with Pansy.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Are you finished the Polyjuice Potion?' I asked.  
  
'Almost. I just need a few more ingrediants, but they're in Snape's office,' Hermione said.  
  
'I'll take care of him,' I said.  
  
'Yeah, you are his favourite!' Hermione giggled.  
  
'Yeah. Well, I better go now. Cya tomorrow,' I said.  
  
'Okay. Bye!' Hermione said as I headed out the door. I can't believe I asked her to save me a dance! Am I crazy?!  
  
'Yeah! I'm embarrassed to share the same body with you, Draco!' my brain said.  
  
Shut up! Go to hell!  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
*  
  
'YOU'RE WHAT?!!!' Ginny screamed.  
  
'I said that I'm not going with Draco!' Hermione repeated.  
  
'But I already told everyone you'll be with someone hot! And Den Grudge is definatly not hot! There are posters out there saying, 'This is Den Grudge! He is very unpopular!' Ginny exclaimed.  
  
'Yeah, well ... what am I suppose to do about it? And besides,' Hermione began to blush, 'Draco said he to save a dance for him.'  
  
Ginny squealed.  
  
'He definatly likes you then!' she said.  
  
'What're you talking about?' Hermione asked, puzzled.  
  
'Well, first of all, he made this whole bet thing, for you to go out with him. That's always the first thing that guys do when they like you but don't know it,' Ginny said.  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah. Now, the second thing is that he took the bet seriously and beat Harry on the match. The third thing is, that you two kissed, number four is that you added that you'd go to the Christmas Ball with him and he agreed, right?' Hermione nodded. 'Yeah. So number five, is that he asked you to save him a dance. He definatly likes you! Omigosh!' Ginny squealed. Hermione put her right hand on her head and flopped down on her bed.  
  
'You're right. But, Draco's always hated me! Why's he changing his mind?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Well, guys change, Mione. You can't just expect a guy to be evil for the rest of their life ... well, maybe You Know Who, but still ...' Ginny said. Hermione sighed.  
  
'Why? Do you like him?' Ginny asked.  
  
'No! Yes! No! But, yes, but - oh, I don't know!' Hermione said burying her head in her hands.  
  
'It's okay. He is pretty cute, you know. Not as cute as Harry, but that's my opinion,' Ginny said.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Well, we'd better get to sleep, it's getting pretty late. Cya in the morning Mione, sleep well,' Ginny yawned, opened the door and left.  
  
'Ugh! I hate my life' Hermione said aloud.  
  
*  
  
'Shush! - Harry that's my foot!'  
  
'Sorry! I can't see!'  
  
'Be quiet! You'll wake everyone up!'  
  
'Oh Ron! I don't think we should go along with this,' Harry said.  
  
'Shut up! Fred and George said that they'll meet us here!' Ron said.  
  
'Well, where are they?'  
  
'Right here.'  
  
'Finally! We've been waiting for hours!' Ron complained.  
  
'Shut up! So, we're here to disguss, operation -'  
  
'Ruin Malfoy and Hermione's Life!' Ron interrupted.  
  
'Be quiet, squib!' George hissed elbowing Ron in the ribs.  
  
'Ow! That's me!'  
  
'Sorry, Harry. Didn't see ya there.'  
  
'Shut up! We have to do something about Grudge ... ' Fred said, ' ... well come on, think!'  
  
'Right!'  
  
'We can lock him up!' Harry suggested.  
  
'We can hex him!' George said.  
  
'We can kill him!' Ron exclaimed.  
  
'Right, I got it! We can lock him up!' Fred said.  
  
'That's what I said!'  
  
'Really? I'm pretty sure it was my idea,' Fred said.  
  
'We have to have bait,' George said.  
  
'I have an idea! - Hermione's picture!' Ron said.  
  
'That's right! Grudge keeps this picture of Hermione somewhere in his bag, he adores it! We'll lead him to the Gryffindor Common Room and lock him in a closet!' Harry said, ' ... Why the hell did I say that?'  
  
'Alright. Who'll steal the photo, then?' Fred asked.  
  
'Ron! No one can stand him!' George exclaimed.  
  
'Hey! Why me?!' Ron argued.  
  
'Because ... just because! So there!' Fred said.  
  
'Fine!'  
  
'Alright!' everyone yelled.  
  
'Who's there?!' came Filch's voice.  
  
'Uh oh!'  
  
*  
  
(Next morning)  
  
'There he is!' Fred pointed to Den who was admiring his picture of Hermione.  
  
'Go, Ron, go Ron, go!' they chanted. Ron whistled as he passed Den. All of a sudden, he grabbed the picture and made a run for it.  
  
'Hey! Come back here, Weasley!' Den yelled after him.  
  
Ron could hear Den's footsteps behind him and dashed to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Meanwhile, Fred, George and Harry were waiting around the corner for Ron and Den to pass by.  
  
'AHHHHHHHH!' came Ron's terrified scream.  
  
'COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE B*STARD!' Den yelled.  
  
Seconds later, Ron came running past them.  
  
'NOW!' Fred yelled. He George and Harry grabbed Den as he was running by and put a sack over him.  
  
'Stop struggling!' George said.  
  
'Here, Harry,' Fred said handing Harry a bat.  
  
'What's this for?' Harry asked.  
  
'Wack him over the head. Duh!' Fred said.  
  
'Uh okay,' Harry swung the bat and hit Den on the head.  
  
'Cool! You might have even killed him! Good work, Harry!' George exclaimed.  
  
'AHHHHHH!'  
  
'Ron, Grudge is already in the sack,' Fred said.  
  
'It's not that! It's this!' Ron said holding up the picture of Hermoine.  
  
'AHHHHHH!'  
  
Hermione posing and was wearing a navy blue bikini, plus she was licking chocolate ice cream. (my fav!)  
  
'What the hell is she doing?!' Harry asked, shocked.  
  
'What the hell is she wearing?!' Fred exclaimed.  
  
'What the hell is she licking?!' George exclaimed.  
  
'Eww! Burn it! Burn it!' Ron yelled.  
  
'Shut up! Come on, we haveta get him locked up. The ball starts is ... omigosh! In ten minutes! Come on you jack asses! Get moving!' Fred said.  
  
*  
  
(At the ball)  
  
'Where is he?' Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
'I don't care! - Where's Harry?!' Ginny pouted. Just then Harry appeared out of no where.  
  
'Hi guys!' Harry said running up to them.  
  
'You're late!' Ginny said.  
  
'Sorry, we er - I mean, I forgot!' Harry stammered.  
  
'Well come on! Let's dance!' Ginny said and pulled on Harry's arm.  
  
'Oh great! Where's Den? He's suppose to be here,' Hermione said.  
  
On her left she saw Ron and Lavender dancing and Harry and Ginny were dancing beside them. Hermione sighed and sat down on a chair.  
  
'I'm the only one who hasn't got a date,' she thought sadly.  
  
'Can I have this dance?'  
  
Hermione looked up, Draco was offering his hand to her. Blushing, she put her hand in his and he led her to the dance floor. A slow song was being played.  
  
'Where's Grudge?' Draco asked.  
  
'I dunno,' Hermione said laying her head in his shoulder. Draco took a sniff of Hermione's hair.  
  
'Man, she smells good,' Draco thought.  
  
Hermione lifted her head up, 'Did you just smell my hair?' she asked.  
  
'No!' Draco said quickly. Hermione gave him a shy smile and layed her head back on him shoulder.  
  
'Is it working?' Ron asked as he danced with Lavender near Harry.  
  
'Yeah,' Harry said.  
  
'What'd you say?' Ginny asked.  
  
'No! Er - I mean nothing,' Harry said.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
Ron shrugged at Harry. Suddenly the door bust open and a very crazed looking Den came thundering in.  
  
'Uh oh,' Harry, Ron, Fred and George said at once.  
  
Den took one look at Draco and Hermione and grabbed his wand from his pocket.  
  
Proffesor McGonagal came running up to him.  
  
'Mister Grudge! Put that wand down at once!' she yelled, but it was too late, Den had already done a spell.  
  
'Expelliarmus!' he cried and pointed his wand at Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen next? Will Den kill Draco? Will operation, 'Ruin Malfoy and Hermione's Life,' still work? Find out on the next chapter!  
  
Ooooh! A cliffhanger! I am sooo mean! Sorry about that.  
  
So? How was it? Please review. I hardly have any reviews! And just to tell you people, I made the ball a Christmas one, because I started this fic at December. I'm also running out of ideas. I'd appriciate it if you guys would help. Thankx!  
  
Special thanx to, Cherry Blossom, Lotr Freak, Hyper Angel, Rayallen8, Chronotrigger33, Sugar and Spice1220, Salt and Pepper7892, Cold Hearted Angel1220, Angel in Jeans1220, N64 Screw Up, Valleygirl Caitlyn, MarjaTemelkovski, Funkyoreos, Sherry Shao123, Leland 6, Leland Guttridge, Lee P90, Aly Safaa, Cute Stuff34, Gamming101, Boardslide100, AdrianPS2, FFXfan10, Vageta82, Goku0619, Roham T, Mat 219, PJW63, Six Sense and Bluecloud 24!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. The Polyjuice Potion

Harry Potter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Black  
  
Eyes - Green  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - Gryffindor Seeker  
  
Description - Harry Potter was the one who had defeat Voldemort and brought peace to everyone. His rival is Draco Malfoy who's father was follower of Voldemort.  
  
Ron Weasley -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Red  
  
Eyes - Blue  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Ron is Harry's best friend and always sticks by his side. (except in the fourth book)  
  
Hermione Granger -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - Brown  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - doesn't play Quidditch  
  
Description - Hermione is the brains of the three she usually corrects Ron and Harry's vocabulary and is afraid of get expelled. She is a Perfect, but can also be quite aggresive. (yeah in the third book she slaps Malfoy, hehehe, though she likes him. In my story he does! I'm a D/Hr fan!)  
  
Draco Malfoy -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Blond  
  
Eyes - Greyish blue  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - Slytherin Seeker  
  
Description - Draco is a rich snobbish guy who likes to bother Harry, Ron and Hermoine. He is Professor Snape's favorite considering he thinks evil and according to Harry and Ron, he is evil! (in my story he likes Hermione! He does now! It makes it a lot more interesting, cause they're both Perfects)  
  
Vincent Crabbe -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - N/A  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Crabbe is one of Draco's friends(*cough,* bodyguard, *cough*)  
  
Gregory Goyle -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - do I really have to repeat myself?!  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Same thing as Crabbe, though, I think Goyle is a bit more uglier and stupider then Crabbe is, hehehe.  
  
Den Grudge - (he's a new character, ok?!)  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - Green  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Den usaully hangs around Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Though sometimes he can get quite annoying, he also has a crush on Hermione and it really gets on Malfoy's nerves (hey! I thought it'd be interesting too!)  
  
Pansy Parkinson -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Black  
  
Eyes - Brown (I'm guessing!)  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Stupid, ugly annoying.....that's Pansy! She's a mager git! Draco is practically scared of her, since she follows him everywhere!  
  
Ginny Weasley -  
  
Age - 14  
  
Hair - Red  
  
Eyes - Brown  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fourth year  
  
Quidditch place - I don't even think she likes Quidditch  
  
Description - Ginny is Ron's little sister who has a crush on Harry. She hangs out with Hermione a lot and like all the other Weasleys she has red hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Bet  
  
by: hermione_angel  
  
Summary: All I have to say is that this is mostly about Draco/Hermione. I absolutly love this pair! This is about Draco and Hermione making a bet and all that kind'a stuff.....well I don't want to tell u what else happens! Read the story!  
  
If anyone has questions or something just e-mail me at hermiones_star_angel@hotmail.com. I was very high on oranges when I wrote this. Don't blame me. Other people get high on chocolate, but not me! I get high on chocolate! I was so high I ripped my stuffed animal's tail off! Oh well! Enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter Four - The Polyjuice Potion  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously on Harry Potter:  
  
'Can I have this dance?'  
  
Hermione looked up, Draco was offering his hand to her. Blushing, she put her hand in his and he led her to the dance floor. A slow song was being played.  
  
'Where's Grudge?' Draco asked.  
  
'I dunno,' Hermione said laying her head in his shoulder. Draco took a sniff of Hermione's hair.  
  
'Man, she smells good,' Draco thought.  
  
Hermione lifted her head up, 'Did you just smell my hair?' she asked.  
  
'No!' Draco said quickly. Hermione gave him a shy smile and layed her head back on him shoulder.  
  
'Is it working?' Ron asked as he danced with Lavender near Harry.  
  
'Yeah,' Harry said.  
  
'What'd you say?' Ginny asked.  
  
'No! Er - I mean nothing,' Harry said.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
Ron shrugged at Harry. Suddenly the door bust open and a very crazed looking Den came thundering in.  
  
'Uh oh,' Harry, Ron, Fred and George said at once.  
  
Den took one look at Draco and Hermione and grabbed his wand from his pocket.  
  
Proffesor McGonagal came running up to him.   
  
'Mister Grudge! Put that wand down at once!' she yelled, but it was too late, Den had already done a spell.  
  
'Expelliarmus!' he cried and pointed his wand at Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a sudden flash of light and Draco was blasted off his feet and crashed into a wall. Many people screamed. (it was mostly the girls, including Hermione)  
  
'Draco!' Hermione screamed.  
  
Den, who was being restrained by Snape, was laughing like an maniac.  
  
'Hahahahaha!' Den laughed. Snape then wacked him over the head with 'the bat.'  
  
'Will someone please take Mister Malfoy to the hospital wing?' Snape barked at the students.  
  
Suddenly Fred and George appeared behind Ron and Harry. They gave Harry and Ron the Silly String.  
  
'What's this for?' Harry asked.  
  
'Come on we spray Hermione now!' Fred said.  
  
'On the count of three. One ... two ... three!' George yelled. Ron, who had already started on 'two,' was spraying Hermione and laughing like crazy.  
  
'Ahhhhh! AHHHHHH!' Hermione screamed as Fred and George joined in. Harry just stood there, Snape was giving him the stare of evil. It was almost like he was waiting for Harry to strike. Then he'd bark his orders and Harry'd get detention for months!  
  
'AHHHHHH!' Hermione continued to scream as her beautiful gown got covered with all sorts of different colours.  
  
'WEASLEY!' barked Snape. (by that he ment all of them)  
  
Fred, George and Ron stopped in their tracks and looked back at Snape, who's eyes were almost glowing red. Of course he's mad, Draco is his favourite, not Hermione though, he doesn't really care for her.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore came and said, 'Weasleys, please follow me, and you too Mister Grudge.'  
  
'Prehaps Potter should come too, Headmaster,' Snape said.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped open.  
  
'Bu - but I didn't do anything!' he exclaimed.  
  
'Well, it's obvious that you were part of this little ... scheme!' Snape snapped.  
  
'Bu - but - '  
  
'Yes, I do believe you have to come too, Harry,' Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry hung his head.  
  
'My office is the nearest, Headmaster,' Snape said.  
  
'Yes, that will do fine, Severus,' Dumbledore said. Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Den (well, Snape carried Den) followed Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagal into Snape's office. *dun, dun, dun, DUN!*  
  
Oh boy are they in for it ...  
  
*  
  
Harry's POV  
  
(Snape's Office)  
  
'Well?! What do you have to say for yourselves?!' Snape barked at Fred, George, Ron and me.  
  
'Bu - ' I started to say, but Snape interrupted.  
  
'Come on, Potter. I know you were part of this! Come on, CONFESS!' he yelled.  
  
'Now, now, Severus. There's no need to yell at the boy. As far as I know, Harry wasn't spraying Miss Granger with Silly String, now was he?' Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
Thank you, Professor Dumbledore!  
  
'It is obvioius, Headmaster. Potter was the only one that wasn't spraying Granger. He wanted the Weasleys to get all the blame, but I saw him. He had the Silly String in his hands. He might even be the head leader of this little scheme, ' Snape said. Sneering, he turned to Harry, 'Thought it'd make you look better, did you? Thought you could get away with all of this? You might have even payed Grudge to hex Malfoy!'  
  
I shrunk back. Why's he always so mean to me?! *sniff*  
  
'I - I didn - '  
  
'CONFESS!' Snape yelled.  
  
'Severus! Harry says he wasn't part of it and I believe him!' Dumbledore said.  
  
'Yes, Headmaster,' Snape sneered. Meany!  
  
'Prehaps, Harry should leave,' McGonagal said suddenly, 'since he is not a part of this.'  
  
'What do you have to say about this?' Snape snapped at the Weasleys.  
  
'It was Harry's fault!' Fred said.  
  
'Yeah, it was Harry!' George said.  
  
'Yeah, Harry all the way!' Ron said. WHAT?!! HOW DARE THEY?! THE BASTARDS!!!  
  
'WHAT?!' I yelled.  
  
'Harry, please go back to your common room,' Dumbledore said, 'I will have a chat with the Weasleys. Don't worry, they'll be back in one piece.'  
  
'Uh - okay,' I said and left the room in a hurry. That was close! Oh, I hope Hermione's alright. After all of this, she'll probably kill me!  
  
*  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Oh hello everyone. I just got changed ... AFTER THE TOTALY EMBARRASSING MOMENT BACK AT THE BALL!!!  
  
Omigosh! Draco! Damn! I hope Madam Pomfrey'll let me visit him. It's getting late! I'll kill Harry, Ron, Fred and George later.  
  
I ran out of my dormitory and headed towards the hospital wing.  
  
'No visitors, it's late. Go on! Shoo!' Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
'You don't understand! I'm his, uh - girlfriend and I uh, want to see if he's alright!' I blurted out.  
  
'Nice one, Hermione. Real nice,' my brain said lazily. Shut up!  
  
'Well he's doing just fine. ... I guess you can come in. But only for ten minutes! No more!' Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
I ran up to the bed, where Draco's laying. He was reading a book, and he put it down when I came in.  
  
'Hi, Draco. How're feeling?' I asked.  
  
'Fine. I suppose Dumbledore's already wrote to my father,' Draco smirked, 'he'll probably see to it that Grudge's father gets sacked. Stupid git.'  
  
'Uh, Draco ...?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'I don't know why you had to go to the hospital wing. The spell Den used was only a Dissarming Charm. I'm surprised you got nocked unconcious,' I said.  
  
'I wasn't unconcious, I was only pretending. You know, to get in Grudge, Potter and Weasley - '  
  
'Which ones?' I asked.  
  
'All of them - I was only doing that so they could get in trouble,' Draco drawled.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Sheesh! I thought you were suppose to be smart?'  
  
'Shut up!' I said, 'Well, I guess I'll go now, since you're feeling better and stuff. Cya tomorrow,' I said.  
  
'Wait!' I turned around.  
  
'What?'  
  
Draco lowered his voice to barely a whisper, so Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear from the other room, 'We'll finish the Polyjuice Potion tomorrow. I want to get back at Potter and Weasley! (Hermione stared) ... All of them!'  
  
'Okay,' I giggled. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey came back from the 'other room,' and began to yell at me. Draco took out a thermomiter from where it was laying, (inside of a lampshade) and put it in his mouth and began to moan as if in pain.  
  
'Out!' Madam Pomfrey shrieked.  
  
What's the woman's problem?!  
  
'Okay, okay, I'll go, I'll go,' I said. I gave Draco a wave and he responded with a low moan.  
  
As I was about to close the door, I heard Madam Pomfrey shriek, 'Omigosh! 160 degrees?!! You must be very sick! This is the first person that has ever been this sick! 160 degrees! I'm amazed that you're even alive!'  
  
And then Draco said, 'Oww! My aching mouth! It's burning! HELP!'  
  
I laughed as I walked back to my common room. Harry and Ron are gonna get the beating of a life time tomorrow! Oh boy are they in for it!  
  
*  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
'So it was all my fault?!' Harry screamed at Ron's face.  
  
'Well, yeah. You went along with it too, remember,' Ron said. Harry's eye started twitching like mad.  
  
'Well thanks to you, Hermione'll tear us appart! In to little pieces!' he yelled.  
  
'Come on! How mad can Hermione get?' Ron asked.  
  
'REALLY MAD! SHE'S GONNA KILL US!' Harry yelled.  
  
'Take it easy, Harry. We still have the pictures, remember? She wont kill us yet,' Ron said.  
  
'Yet?!' Harry said.  
  
'Oh hello, guys!'  
  
Harry turned around. Hermione came runnning up to them.  
  
'Ron! It's Hermione! Ron! Ron?' Harry asked.  
  
Ron was running to the Great Hall screaming, 'WE'RE DOOMED! WE'RE DOOMED! AHHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!'  
  
'Hey! Don't leave me with this monste - er, I mean this outstandingly beautiful girl,' Harry said as Hermione came up to him.  
  
'Where's Ron?' Hermione asked, forcing a smile. It looked very painful and Harry felt the haris on his neck stand up a little.  
  
'I dunno. He was here a minute ago,' Harry said giving Hermione the same type of smile that she had on her face seconds ago.  
  
'Okay. I'll see you then,' Hermione said walking to the Great Hall.  
  
'She seems way to happy about this. I gotta warn Ron! She's up to something!' Harry said to himself.  
  
*  
  
'Okay. You can go now. You're feeling much better, and I suppose that you don't want to miss Potions, now would you?' Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
'No, of course not,' Draco said smirking. 'Cya!'  
  
Draco ran out of the hospital wing. He was late for Potions already, though Snape wouldn't care, because ...? Oh come on, everyone say it! DRACO'S HIS FAVOURITE! And he's proud of it!  
  
'Sorry I'm late, Professor Snape,' Draco said as he took his seat.  
  
'No, that's okay,' Snape said.  
  
'Snape wouldn't say that if we came in late,' Ron whispered angrily at Harry.  
  
'Yeah,' Harry whispered back.  
  
'Talking in class are we?' Snape sneered, looming over Harry and Ron. 'I thought you learned your lesson last night, Potter, Weasley.'  
  
'Yes, sir!' Ron said sarcastically. Snape gave him, the stare of evil.  
  
'What about you Pot - '  
  
Snape stopped right in the middle of his sentence, when something exploded. Everyone screamed.  
  
Snape came up to Neville and stared down at him with his hooked nose. It was creepy.  
  
Turns out Neville's cauldren had somehow exploded, and he was now looking very scared indeed as Snape stared down at him, glaring like a python gone extremely wrong.  
  
Everyone remained quiet. Draco tapped Hermione on the shoulder.  
  
'What?' she whispered.  
  
'Come on! Let's go into Snape's office,' Draco whispered back.  
  
'You did that?!' Hermione hissed angrily at him.  
  
'Shut up! Lets go!' Hermione shut her mouth and followed Draco into Snape's office.  
  
'Alright, what do we need? Be quick, come on!' Draco said.  
  
'We need this! And this! And this! Oh, this too! Oh and this! This one! And this one! And this!' Draco looked confusingly at Hermione who was grabbing almost everything from the shelf.  
  
'Oh! And that one! And this one! And this one! - Urgh! I can't reach that one! - Here Draco, help me up!' Hermione squeeked.  
  
'What?' Draco asked.  
  
'Give me a boost!' Hermione said.  
  
'Oh - yeah,' Draco said. He took Hermione by the hips and lifted her up.  
  
'Urgh! I still can't reach! - Get that stool!' Hermione said, pointing. Draco put Hermione down and got the stool. He stood on it and grabbed Hermione by the waist again and lifted her up.  
  
'Man, you're strong,' Hermione giggled.  
  
'Yeah, well ... I'm not that strong! Just grab the damn thing! You're heavy!' Draco complained.  
  
'What?! Do you mean to say, I'm fat?!' Hermione said sharply, waving her arms out.  
  
'Hermione! Stop! We're gonna fall! - AHHHHH!' Draco yelped as he toppled over.  
  
'Draco!' Hermione shrieked and grabbed on to the shelf, which of course fell down with them and made a very loud crashing noise.  
  
'YOU IDIOT BOY! YOU ARE SO STUPID! CAN'T ANYTHING GET THROUGH THAT THICK HEADED HEAD OF YOURS, LONGBOTTOM?!!! YOU ARE A COMPLETE MORON!' Snape yelled at Neville who was cowering under his desk.  
  
'Bu - but it wasn't my fault! I didn't - '  
  
'YOU DIDN'T WHAT?! - THINK CLEARLY?!! MARK MY WORDS BOY, THE HEADMASTER SHALL HEAR ABOUT THIS!! YOU HAVE DEMOLISHED THIRTY GOD DAMNED CAULDRENS THIS YEAR ALREADY!! ARE YOU THAT OF AN IDIOT?!! PREHAPS I SHOULD SEND A LETTER TO YOUR GRANDMOTHER?!!!!' The Gryffindors watched, horrifed. The Slytherins however, were laughing their heads off. Everyone knew  
  
that Neville's second greatest fear in the whole entire world, was his grandmother, (Snape is number 1!) and if Snape sent a letter to her saying Neville destroyed thirty  
  
cauldrens this year. She'll probably be yelling harder and longer then Snape is right now.  
  
'I SHALL SEE TO IT THAT YOU ARE EXPELLED AND - '  
  
CRASH!  
  
Everyone's heads shot up, Snape stopped yelling at Neville and turned his head to the right, Neville came up from under his desk and pulled up his pants, which somehow got really wet. (wonder how that happened, hehehe ^_^)  
  
Everyone's direct attention was now on the door of Snape's office, then ...  
  
'IT'S AN ALIEN!' someone yelled.  
  
' ... AHHHHHHH!! WE'RE DOOMED! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!'  
  
'Ugh! Hermione! Get off me!' Draco said.  
  
'Blimely! - Look at this mess!' Hermione said getting up.  
  
'Holy shit! We gotta get out of here!' Draco said, panicing.  
  
Suddenly they heard Snape yell, 'SILENCE! IT IS NOT AN ALIEN!'  
  
'Shit! He's coming! Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!' Draco yelped.  
  
'Shut up! Drink this!' Hermione said, and shoved a bottle into Draco's hands.  
  
'What that hell is this?! Shit?!' Draco asked.  
  
'Just drink it!' Hermione said sharply. They both gulped down the very disgusting, very deranged, and don't forget slimey, potion.  
  
'WHO'S IN MY OFFICE?!' came Snape's very loud, dangerous voice.  
  
'Shit! He's gonna catch us!' Draco said. Someone elbowed him in the ribs, he looked up and saw nothing.  
  
'Alright, who's there?! Come out right now or I'll bitch slap you back to Africa!' Draco taking out his invisible wand. His invisible WAND?!  
  
'What the f*ck?!'  
  
'Draco!' Draco looked wildly around for the voice.  
  
'It's me, you prat! I gave you an invisible potion!' Hermione's voice snapped.  
  
'Oh!' Draco said.  
  
'Shut up! Here comes Snape!' Hermione squealed.  
  
Seconds later, the door swung open and Snape came thrundering in. He stopped as he saw the disaster. The self had fallen to the floor, papers were laying all over the floor and bottles of potions were scattered everywhere.  
  
'WHO THE HELL HAS BEEN IN MY OFFICE?!' Snape yelled angrily.  
  
Draco and Hermione kept very still.  
  
Snape looked around, glaring at everything.  
  
'I know somebody's in here!' he said menisingly. He looked around. Nothing.  
  
'Damn,' he swore. After a few more minutes of looking around he finally went back outside to calm the class down.  
  
Draco and Hermione gave a sigh of relief. Hermione, though invisible were picking up the indgrediants she needed for the potion.  
  
'Come on! Before the potion wears off!' Draco hissed at her.  
  
'Okay, let's go!' Hermione said. She and Draco walked back into the classroom and sat down on their seats waiting for the potion to wear off. Luckily nobody noticed that they were gone.  
  
*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
No more classes today. I'm tired. Where's Hermione? She's suppose to meet me here. Hey everyone, try and guess where I am. I'll give you a clue. I'm somewhere I shouldn't be.  
  
'Hey! This is the girl's bathroom. You're not a girl!'  
  
'Er - '  
  
'Oh it's you! I know you. You're Lucius Malfoy, aren't you?' Moaning Myrtle said.  
  
'Huh? - Oh no! I'm not my father!' I said, shocked. Man, do we look that much alike? Well really, if you look through our family photo album, all the Malfoys look alike. Well, the men, that is.  
  
'Lucius Malfoy has a son?' Moaning Myrtle asked.  
  
'Yeah,' I drawled.  
  
'Prove it!' she said. What's her problem?  
  
'Shut up! Whore!' I sneered.  
  
'Oooh! You're good,' Myrtle said. Huh? What the?  
  
'Shut up! B*tch!' I yelled angrily at her. Where the hell is Hermione?!  
  
'Oooh! You're very, very, good!' Myrtle exclaimed.  
  
'Urgh! Will you shut the f*ck up?! You're so annoying! Now tell me, where the hell is Granger?!' I yelled at floating ghost.  
  
'Okay! I believe you, sheesh! - Man, You're definatly a Malfoy!' Mrytle said and jumped into her toilet.  
  
This is it! If Hermione doesn't come in ten seconds, I'm leav - '  
  
'Sorry I'm late!' Hermione ha burst through the door.  
  
'You're late,' I smirked at her.  
  
'How'd you get along with Myrtle?' Hermione asked setting her things down.  
  
'Good. Though I enjoy your company better,' I said. Blimely! I'm flirting with Hermione Granger!  
  
'Bout time you start flirting. I always thought you'd be a loner for the rest of your life,' my brain mocked. Shut up, Brain! Why do you always talk to me when I'm doing something important?!  
  
'Oh yeah! Flirting is definatly important to you, isn't it? You haven't have a girlfriend for months! - And I talk to you when you're doing important stuff, cause I wanna annoy you, that's all,' my brain said.  
  
Well then how come when we were stealing the ingrediants in Snape's office, you didn't mock me?  
  
'Blimely! You stole ingrediants from Snape's office?! I was probably asleep! Damn!' my brain complained.  
  
Well you wouldn't want to be there at the time, I bumped my head.  
  
'No wonder I was feeling dizzy when I woke up!' my brain said.  
  
'Draco! Oy, Draco! Come back down to earth!' Hermione said suddenly.  
  
'Wha - what? What happened?' I asked.  
  
'Well, you just started to stare into space and I got really worried when you said, 'Shut up Brain!' Hermione said.  
  
'I do that a lot,' I drawled.  
  
'Okay ... ' Hermione replied.  
  
'So ... what do we haveta do?' I asked.  
  
'Well, I've already started that potion, we just need to put the new ingrediants and something from Harry and Ron,' Hermione said pointing to a cauldren.  
  
'How do we get something from Potty and Weasel?' I asked.  
  
'Well, I already took some of Harry and Ron's hairs from the Boy's Common Room. They were sticking out from their pillows,' Hermione said, 'So, which one do you want to be?'  
  
'Neither,' I said. Yuck! I just can't picture myself looking like Potter or Weasley.  
  
'Come on!' Hermione said, 'I'm letting you choose!'  
  
'Fine! I'll be Potter. It's better than being Weasley! At least Potter's got money,' I spat.  
  
'Come on, be nice!' Hermione said while mixing the potion.  
  
'Hello! They humuliated you in front of the whole entire school!' I exclaimed.  
  
'Oh yeah! The bastards!'  
  
'Okay, let's just get this thing over with!' I said, annoyed.  
  
'Fine,' Hermione said and dropped Harry and Ron's hairs into two seperate bottles.  
  
'Alright, drink,' Hermione said.  
  
'Urgh! I can't believe I'm doing this!' I said.  
  
'Just shut up, I'm going to the bathroom, I don't want you to see me!' Hermione said and hide herself in one of the girls' toilets.  
  
Okay, here I go. I gulped down the potion as quick as I could. URGH! It's tastes disgusting!  
  
Slowly I began to feel my body change and my hair began to turn a dark brown. My eyes! Damn! It's hard to see!  
  
'Hermione! Hermione! It's hard to see! I need Potter's freakin glasses!' I yelled.  
  
Hermione came out, though I couldn't see her very well, I could see Weasley's outline.  
  
'Here,' came Weasley's voice. She, or he - or whatever it is, handed me a pair of glass and I put it on quickly.  
  
'Damn, Hermione you look deranged,' I said.  
  
'This is what Ron looks like,' Hermione said.  
  
'Oh yeah!' I said. I looked at myself at the broken mirror and saw Potter's face staring back at me.  
  
'OMIGOSH! I LOOK SOOOO UGLY!' I yelled.  
  
'Oh don't act so imature!' Hermione said, 'Let's go!'  
  
I felt her - or him, or whatever, pull on my arm and drag me out of the girl's bathroom.  
  
'Okay, we haveta find Fred and George, they have the pictures,' Hermione said.  
  
'Okay, let's go to your common room,' I said. Oh, boy ...  
  
*  
  
(Gryffindor Common Room)  
  
'What if the real Potter and Weasley come when we're talking to those stupid Weasley twins?' Draco asked Hermione.  
  
'Don't worry, they got detention from Snape today. He seemed to think it was Harry and Ron, that broke into his office,' Hermione said.  
  
When they reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady Hermione said the password, (Sugar Plums) and the portrait swung open.  
  
Draco's or, Harry's mouth dropped open.  
  
'Holy shit! Why is the Gryffindor Common Room better then the Slytherin Common Room?! Slytherin rules!' Draco yelled.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Draco or Harry, or whatever you wan to call him, with their mouths hanging open.  
  
'I - I mean, the Gryffindor Common Room is so cool and the Slytherin Common Room is so ... stupid?' Draco choked out. In about ten seconds everyone shrugged it off and went on with their daily routine.  
  
'What'd you do that for?!' Hermione hissed at Draco.  
  
'Well SORRY!' Draco said sarcastically.  
  
'Okay, whatever - Hey, uh, Ginny!' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Do you know where Fred and George are?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Yeah, we're, uh ... looking for them,' Draco said.  
  
'Oh, their in the Boy's Dormitories making copies of pictures they took, or something,' Ginny said.  
  
'Oh, really?' Draco asked as his right eye started twitching like crazy.  
  
'Yeah,' Ginny said, 'it was weird, they were laughing their heads off a little while later.'  
  
'Okay, thanks,' Hermione said stiffly. She, or he, and Draco opened the door to the Boy's Common Room and looked around. Fred and George were huddled in a corner disgusing somehing. Their heads shot up when they heard the door door slam shut.  
  
'Oh, Harry, Ron. There you are, we've been looking for you guys all over the place!' Fred said.  
  
'We were, uh in the library, Hermione was helping us with homework,' Hermione said.  
  
'Didn't she tear you into pieces?' George asked.  
  
'No she didn't, because Hermione is a very good and reliable person,' Hermione said. Draco looked at her in a weird way. (if this was an anime cartoon, Draco would probably have a sweat drop on the side of his head)  
  
'No, she isn't!' Fred said, 'She's like some sort of wild animal gone really brainy!'  
  
Hermione, or Ron's eye started twitching like mad.  
  
'What's wrong with you, Ron?' Fred asked.  
  
'Yeah, you look like a volcano about to explode!' George chuckled.  
  
'Come on over here, we wanna show you guys something,' Fred said as he and George turned away. Hermione made a violent gesture in mid-air. Draco raised his eyebrows.  
  
'Come on!' he mumbled to Hermione as he walked towards Fred and George.  
  
Hermione muttered something that sounded much like, 'old bastards,' and walked over to the table.  
  
'See, look at all of this! George and I have been making copies of them,' Fred said holding up the picture of Hermione and Draco kissing. The photo was, of course, moving.  
  
Draco and Hermione started to turn red.  
  
'They're only kissing, you guys. What's the problem?' George asked.  
  
'Nothing!' Draco and Hermione said in unison.  
  
'So ... what're we planning on doing with all these pictures, give them to Dra - Malfoy and Hermione?' Draco stammered.  
  
'Have you lost your marbles?!' Fred said, 'Don't you remember anything?! - We're gonna blackmail Malfoy and Hermione.'  
  
'Then we're gonna order them to go on second date and bring all the people from school to hide somewhere in their date. - Then we all take pictures and send it to the Daily Prophet!' George finished. Draco and Hermione's mouths hung open. So, it looked like Harry and Ron when they're thinking.  
  
' ... '  
  
'I know! Aren't we good or what?!' Fred chuckled.  
  
'Oh uh yeah!' Draco said. Suddenly Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. He looked at her, or him, and saw that her or his hair, were beginning to turn brown again.  
  
Draco touched his hair. It was beginning to smooth. Their time was almost up!  
  
'Uh, we gotta go, guys! Cya!' Hermione said quickly. She grabbed Draco's hand and dashed out of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
'Good thing Fred and George didn't notice anything,' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah - now what?' Draco asked.  
  
'Now we wait for the potion to wear off,' Hermione replied. In a matter of seconds, Hermione and Draco were back to their regular old selves. Happy day!  
  
'I can't believe they're going to do that to us! Wait, let me rephrase that, I can't believe they're going to do that to me!' Hermione exclaimed.  
  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah. - How're we gonna get those photos from them?' Draco asked.  
  
'Hm ... ' Hermione put a hand on her forehead and began to think. In a few seconds she said, 'Ha! I've got it! Since now we know, we can think ahead. So now, we know, that they know, that we know, that they don't know!' (sorry, got it from Freinds. What? I thoguht it'd be funny!)  
  
Draco looked confused.  
  
'Wha?' he said.  
  
'Argh! Just follow me!' Hermione said.  
  
*  
  
(In Dark Layer - aka Voldemort's Palace Thingy)  
  
'So Lucius, is the boy ready?' asked Voldemort.  
  
'Yes of course, Master,' Lucius said, bowing.  
  
'Good, he will join us soon, then Hogwarts will be mine! Bwahahahahaaa!' laughed Voldemort. (he's gone really crazy, just to tell ya)  
  
'Gather around, my Death Eaters, soon, Hogwarts will be ours - mine! Hahahahahahahahaaaa!'  
  
Suddenly one of the Death Eaters trip and the rest go down like dominos.  
  
'YOU'RE FIRED!' Voldemort yelled at Crabbe's father, Mr Crabbe. (i dunno)  
  
*  
  
Ron's POV  
  
'Ugh! I thought we'd never finish! My arms are about to fall off!' I said to Harry.  
  
'You're arms are about to fall?! Filch made me scrub the same trophie for an hour!' Harry exclaimed.  
  
'Um, yeah. - Oh! I remembered! Fred and George wanted to meet us!' I said.  
  
'Okay,' Harry said.  
  
By the time we got to the Gryffindor Common Room it was almost dinner time.  
  
'Fred, George! What'd you want to tell us?' I asked.  
  
'Huh? You guys back so soon?' Fred asked.  
  
'What're you talking about?' Harry asked, confused.  
  
'You just left, after we told you about the plan,' George said.  
  
'What? No we didn't!' I exclaimed.  
  
'Yes you did. Funny thing I wanted to ask you, Ron,' Fred said.  
  
'What?' I asked.  
  
'Why'd you say Hermione was a very good and reliable person?' Fred asked.  
  
'Wha? What the hell are you talking about?!' I said.  
  
'Yeah, I was with Ron the whole time. Snape gave us detention, and we just came back,' Harry said.  
  
'No you didn't. You said that you were in the library studying with Hermione,' George said. What the hell are they talking about?!  
  
'What?! Hermoine would have tore us into pieces!' I exclaimed.  
  
'Yeah - Unless - ' Harry started to say.  
  
'WE HAVE BIOLOGICAL CLONES!' I yelled.  
  
'No! - The Polyjuice Potion!' Harry said, 'Remember, we used it to sneak into the Slyther - '  
  
'Uh huh. We're listening!' Fred and George in unison.  
  
'Urgh! Nevermind! - Anyways, the Harry and Ron you guys probably saw was Malfoy and Hermione!' Harry said.  
  
'So now you're the smart one!' I said sarcastically.  
  
'Ah ha! I get it. So now, we know, that they know, that we know, that they don't know!' Fred said.  
  
'Wha?' Harry and I asked in unison.  
  
'Never you mind, leave it up to us!' George said proudly.  
  
'What if they strike?' Harry asked.  
  
'Don't worry, tonight, we'll be ready!' Fred said.  
  
*  
  
(Great Hall)  
  
'Hey guys,' Hermione said smiling.  
  
'Hi, Mione,' Harry and Ron said smiling back.  
  
'What're they smiling about?' Hermione thought.  
  
'So, how'd your detention go?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Great!'  
  
'Simply splendid!'  
  
'No, really,' Hermione drawled.  
  
' ... It was awful! My arms were about to fall off!' Ron said.  
  
'Filch made me polish the same trophie for an hour! Forget about my arms falling off, I thought I was gonna die!' Harry exclaimed.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
'Man, I realy miss being friendly with them. Too bad ... ' Hermione thought.  
  
'Man, I'm hungry!' Ron said sitting down. He began to gobble everything down.  
  
'Slow down!' Seamus said.  
  
'Yeah, you'll get a stomach ache!' Dean said.  
  
'Don't worry, let him eat!' Hermione said giving Ron a forced smile.  
  
Ron looked at her, then at the food. Finally he decided that he was hungry and left, even though his stomach was rumbling like mad.  
  
'Hey Ron! What's up?' Harry asked approached Ron.  
  
'Did you see the way Hermione was looking at me?! She definatly poisoned the food!' Ron exclaimed.  
  
'Uh ... okay,' Harry said.  
  
*  
  
(Late at night)  
  
'You there, Draco?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Yeah,' Draco replied.  
  
'Alright, let's go,' Hermione said.  
  
Going on their tip toes, the walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
'Sugar Plums!' Hermione whispered. The Fat Lady glared at Draco and Hermione.  
  
'Don't you know what time it is?' she asked, annoyed.  
  
'Sorry! Just let us in!' Hermione hissed angrily at her. The portrait swung open and Draco and Hermione tip toed inside.  
  
'Okay, the Boy's Dormitories is that way!' Hermione whispered.  
  
'Okay, let's go,' Draco whispered back.  
  
They walked to the Boy's Dormitory and opened the door silently.  
  
'Where's Fred, George, Harry and Ron?' Hermione mouth at Draco. Draco shrugged. Their beds were empty, they haven't been slept at, at all!  
  
'Who cares!' Draco hissed.  
  
For the past couple of minutes, Draco and Hermione set up traps all around the Boy's Dormitories. They put super glue on their pillows and beds, they honey on Dean's hair, they put cream all over Seamus' body, they stuffed toy spiders into Neville blankets and hung them around his bed, and they put oil all over the floor.  
  
'And now, we wait,' Draco said.  
  
*  
  
(Slytherin - Boy's Dormitory)  
  
Meanwhile the Boy's Dormitory at the Dungeons, we at the same sticky state as the one in the Gryffindor Tower. Fred, George, Harry and Ron had also set traps all around the place. They put Silly String all around the place, they painted over the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, they put live, but harmless spiders under the boys blankets, they put whip cream on Crabbe's face, they put super glue on the floor next to Goyle's bed, they glued Den's whole head to his pillow and they tied a Bogart by rope and hung it on top of Chaze's bed.  
  
'And know, we wait!' they said.  
  
*  
  
(Next Morning, at the Slytherin and Gryffindor and Slytherin Dormitories)  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen next? Will everyone wake up to disaster? Will Draco and Hermione get their hand on those photos? Find out on the next chapter.  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm running out of ideas! Than you to the people that reviewd! I love you! If you guys don't understand parts of the story, please  
  
e-mail me, I won't hesitate to help you out! Oh and I have lots of spelling mistakes, I know. I don't have spell check on my computer, so don't blame me!  
  
Special thanx to, Cherry Blossom, Lotr Freak, Hyper Angel, Rayallen8, Chronotrigger33, Sugar and Spice1220, Salt and Pepper7892, Cold Hearted Angel1220, Angel in Jeans1220, N64 Screw Up, Valleygirl Caitlyn, MarjaTemelkovski, Funkyoreos, Sherry Shao123, Leland 6, Leland Guttridge, Lee P90, Aly Safaa, Cute Stuff34, Gamming101, Boardslide100, AdrianPS2, FFXfan10, Vageta82, Goku0619, Roham T, Mat 219, PJW63, Six Sense, Bluecloud 24, Kerofan, TALEWG, PsychoAngel, MingShao, hermioneG89, Sucker For Romance, Little Trumpter, Chikata, PrincessDarkness, Some Girl, Draco's Sliver tabby cat girl, Stella Puro-Sanque, Amanda, Julia, Mione G, and Rikku!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Let the Games Begin

Harry Potter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Black  
  
Eyes - Green  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - Gryffindor Seeker  
  
Description - Harry Potter was the one who had defeat Voldemort and brought peace to everyone. His rival is Draco Malfoy who's father was follower of Voldemort.  
  
Ron Weasley -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Red  
  
Eyes - Blue  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Ron is Harry's best friend and always sticks by his side. (except in the fourth book)  
  
Hermione Granger -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - Brown  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - doesn't play Quidditch  
  
Description - Hermione is the brains of the three she usually corrects Ron and Harry's vocabulary and is afraid of get expelled. She is a Perfect, but can also be quite aggresive. (yeah in the third book she slaps Malfoy, hehehe, though she likes him. In my story he does! I'm a D/Hr fan!)  
  
Draco Malfoy -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Blond  
  
Eyes - Greyish blue  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - Slytherin Seeker  
  
Description - Draco is a rich snobbish guy who likes to bother Harry, Ron and Hermoine. He is Professor Snape's favorite considering he thinks evil and according to Harry and Ron, he is evil! (in my story he likes Hermione! He does now! It makes it a lot more interesting, cause they're both Perfects)  
  
Vincent Crabbe -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - N/A  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Crabbe is one of Draco's friends(*cough,* bodyguard, *cough*)  
  
Gregory Goyle -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - do I really have to repeat myself?!  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Same thing as Crabbe, though, I think Goyle is a bit more uglier and stupider then Crabbe is, hehehe.  
  
Den Grudge - (he's a new character, ok?!)  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - Green  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Den usaully hangs around Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Though sometimes he can get quite annoying, he also has a crush on Hermione and it really gets on Malfoy's nerves (hey! I thought it'd be interesting too!)  
  
Pansy Parkinson -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Black  
  
Eyes - Brown (I'm guessing!)  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Stupid, ugly annoying.....that's Pansy! She's a mager git! Draco is practically scared of her, since she follows him everywhere!  
  
Ginny Weasley -  
  
Age - 14  
  
Hair - Red  
  
Eyes - Brown  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fourth year  
  
Quidditch place - I don't even think she likes Quidditch  
  
Description - Ginny is Ron's little sister who has a crush on Harry. She hangs out with Hermione a lot and like all the other Weasleys she has red hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Bet  
  
by: hermione-angel  
  
Summary: All I have to say is that this is mostly about Draco/Hermione. I absolutly love this pair! This is about Draco and Hermione making a bet and all that kind'a stuff.....well I don't want to tell u what else happens! Read the story!  
  
If anyone has questions or something just e-mail me at hermiones_star_angel@hotmail.com. This chapter is kinda weird, but I don't know what else to write for the fifth chapter! I'm sorta getting the idea of what's going to happen later on ... you'll just have to wait, I have tons of homework on the Winter Olympics, so it'll probably take me a long time to finish this chapter. I am urging people to review! I love getting reviews from people, they make me so happy! ^_^ Okay, you're all thinking I'm demented, right? Anyways, if you review I add you to the bottom where it says, 'special thanks to:' See, if you review, I do something nice and if I don't get any reviews, I'll think people don't like my story and I wont write any more chapters! ... Oops, look at the time! Enjoy!!!!  
  
Chapter Five - Let the Games Begin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously on Harry Potter:  
  
For the past couple of minutes, Draco and Hermione set up traps all around the Boy's Dormitories. They put super glue on their pillows and beds, they honey on Dean's hair, they put cream all over Seamus' body, they stuffed toy spiders into Neville blankets and hung them around his bed, and they put oil all over the floor.  
  
'And now, we wait,' Draco said.  
  
*  
  
(Slytherin - Boy's Dormitory)  
  
Meanwhile the Boy's Dormitory at the Dungeons, we at the same sticky state as the one in the Gryffindor Tower. Fred, George, Harry and Ron had also set traps all around the place. They put Silly String all around the place, they painted over the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, they put live, but harmless spiders under the boys blankets, they put whip cream on Crabbe's face, they put super glue on the floor next to Goyle's bed, they glued Den's whole head to his pillow and they tied a Bogart by rope and hung it on top of Chaze's bed.  
  
'And know, we wait!' they said.  
  
*  
  
(Next Morning, at the Slytherin and Gryffindor and Slytherin Dormitories)  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!'  
  
*  
  
'AHHHHHHHHH!!!' Neville screamed. Seamus eyes flashed open.  
  
'AAAAAAAARGH!' he screamed. His whole body was covered in cream.  
  
Dean jerked awake and felt something oozy on his hair.  
  
'Ew! EW! AHHHHHHHH!' he screamed. The rest of the Gryffindors opened their eyes and went to investigate.  
  
Meanwhile all the guys were all screaming like girls. Colin got up and was preparing to run away when he slipped and fell hard on the ground.  
  
'OUCH!'  
  
'What's going on?!' the voice came outside where the girls where waiting.  
  
'Fred? George? Ron?' came Ginny's voice through the door.  
  
'AHHHHHHH!!!' the screams echoed through the Boy's Dormitory.  
  
Parvati opened the door and found all the guys running around screaming like girls.  
  
*  
  
(Slytherin Dormitory - Boys)  
  
Den opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up and scratched his hair.  
  
'Wake up guys, we'll be late for breakfast!' he said.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle's eyes flew open. Goyle got out of bed first and was ready to dash out into the Great Hall, when he found out that he couldn't.  
  
'Hey, I can't move!' he shrieked. His feet were stuck to the ground, by super glue.  
  
'Huh? - Oy, Grudge, you have a pillow stuck to your head!' Crabbe laughed.  
  
Den felt the back of his head, ' .... AHHHHHHH!! - YOU HAVE WHIP CREAM ON YOUR FACE!' he screamed.  
  
'What?' Crabbe said. He touched his very tubby face.  
  
'Yum, whip cream,' he mumbled.  
  
'What's all the screaming about - AAAAAAAARGH! VAMPIRE!!!' Chaze screamed. The bogart, that was above his head, now looked like blood sucking demon from hell.  
  
'AAAAAARGH!' All the other boys woke up and started scratching. Den, who still had the pillow stuck on the back of his head, grabbed the blankets and screamed.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!' The spiders were crawling all over their tiny little Slytherin bodies. Everyone else started screaming like mad.  
  
'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! a very angry Professor Snape came thundering in and saw the mess. The portrait of Salazar Slytherin, had little designs on his face, and boogers drawn near his nose. Underneath was something printed in very large writing.  
  
GRYFFINDORS RULE, SUCKERS!  
  
Snape's eyes started twitching and he started to calm everyone down.  
  
*  
  
(Gryffindor Tower)  
  
'Everyone, calm down,' Professor McGonagall said sharply.  
  
'Pr - Professor,' Neville came up to her, 'can you remove the spiders now? They're scary!' The toy spiders were dangling from the top of Neville's bed and some on his pillow and blankets.  
  
'Yes, yes, Mr Longbottom. I will remove them afterwards - Alright, does anybody know who did this?!' Professor McGonagall said eyeing everyone, suspisiusly. Everbody shook their heads, no.  
  
'Do not worry, I we will find the culprit, and make sure they are expelled. This will be reported to the Headmaster,' Professor McGonagall said. 'Now, I want all the boys to clean this up, this minute!'  
  
Everyone moaned, but nodded silently.  
  
'Hey Harry, Ron, how come you guys didn't fall for the traps that I - I er, mean, that the uh, culprits set?' Hermione stammered.  
  
'Oh, we were, uh, out in the Quidditch Pitch,' Ron said giving her 'the eye.'  
  
'Uh huh,' Hermione said. She got up and left.  
  
'I bet it was them,' Ron said taking off the spiders from Neville's part of the room.  
  
'Yeah, but no one got caught, lets just forget about all of this and get on with our tiny little dwarfy lives,' Harry said.  
  
'Shut up! We have to plan this all out,' Ron said, thinking.  
  
'Uh, Ron - '  
  
'Shut up, Harry! I'm trying to think here!' Ron snapped.  
  
'Uh, Ron! Look behind you!' Harry exclaimed. Ron froze and turned around slowly.  
  
'So, thinking our way out of this, are we?' came Snape's whispery voice.  
  
' ... No! We were, uh ... thinking about our er - Transfiguration exam that's coming up in uh - tomorrow!' Ron said scratching his head and giving Snape a cheesy smile. Snape glared.  
  
'Severus, what are you doing here,' McGonagall said as she came by.  
  
'Oh, Minerva, some of your pupils have decided to play a little joke in the Dungeons. I woke up and found everyone in the Boy's Dormitory yelling, then, I found this!' Snape held up the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at the portrait, then at Harry and Ron, who were slowly walking backwards, away from the both of them.  
  
'You couldn't possibly think it was us?!' Ron said. Harry nodded his head. Snape gave them the stare of evil.  
  
'No, of course not,' he sneered. Harry looked away. He new Snape was only being nice ot them, because another teacher was around, if Professor McGonagall wasn't there, he'd blame them for everything that's gone wrong in Hogwarts!  
  
'Do not worry, Severus, I will see to it that this shall be reported to the Headmaster; there has also been an incident here quite a while ago,' McGonagall said.  
  
'Really?' Snape said, as he glared at Harry and Ron.  
  
'Yes, we shall find the culprits,' McGonagall said.  
  
'Of course, we'll just have to wait for them to crack,' Snape sneered. And with one glance at Harry and Ron, he finally left.  
  
'Whew! That was close! I think he suspects us,' Harry said.  
  
'We gotta be careful, we're walking on thin ice here,' Ron said.  
  
Harry looked down at his feet.  
  
'Ice?' he asked.  
  
'Nevermind, come on servant boy - er, I mean, Harry,' Ron said with a goofy sort of grin.  
  
*  
  
(Care of Magical Creatures)  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and Harry who were looking at a Manicor, who was in a cage. She glared at them.  
  
'Some friends,' she muttered.  
  
'Something wrong?' a drawling voice said behind her.  
  
'No. What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Crabbe and Goyle?' Hermione said sharply.  
  
Draco nodded his head to the left. Crabbe and Goyle were busy teasing one of the Manicors. The Manicor was roaring in anger and kicking it's heels.  
  
'What're we going to do now?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Don't worry, I have an idea,' Draco said.  
  
'Uh huh, I'm listening ... '  
  
'We challenge them!'  
  
' ... '  
  
'What? It's a brilliant plan!' Draco said.  
  
'Draco, a squirell is even smarter then you are,' Hermione said.  
  
Draco glared.  
  
'Is not,' he sneered.  
  
'Whatever - We've got to challenge them, you say?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'What kind of challenge?'  
  
'Um ... I dunno,' Draco said.  
  
'Come on!' Hermione pulled Draco's arm and hauled her over to where Harry and Ron were standing poking eachother.  
  
'Hey, guys,' she said cheerfully.  
  
'Hey,' they said.  
  
'Draco and I have decided to challenge you,' Hermione said.  
  
'Excuse me?' Ron said.  
  
'In what?' asked Harry.  
  
' .... Uh, we don't know yet,' Hermione said.  
  
'In chess!' Ron exclaimed.  
  
'No - ' Hermione started to say, when Draco interrupted.  
  
'You've got a deal, Weasley! You and Her - er I mean, Granger, face off tonight, come near the Dungeons, we'll be waiting for you!' he said, pulling Hermione close to him and walking away.  
  
'What the hell do you think your doing?!' Hermione hissed.  
  
'What? You're the smart one, beat Weasley in chess, you're the bookworm,' Draco sneered.  
  
'Are you crazy?!!! Ron is the best chess player in the whole school!' Hermione roared.  
  
'Whoa! Whoa! Calm down; breath,' Draco said grabbing her shoulders.  
  
'Okay! I'm alright, Draco!' Hermione exclaimed. Draco slowly let go of her shoulders and sighed.  
  
'Well, you'll have to do the best you can,' he said. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.  
  
*  
  
(Late at Night - Dungeons)  
  
'This way. Draco said that we'll meet him here,' Hermione whispered.  
  
'Yeah, sure,' Ron said rolling his eyes. Turning to Harry he said, 'Oh Draco! Oh Draco! Help me! I'm afraid of the dark! Help me Draco!' he squealed. Harry doubled up with laughter.  
  
'Shut up, Weasley!' Draco stepped out of the shadows, behind him were a couple of Slytherins. Including, Crabbe, Goyle, Den and Chaze, there were tons of them.  
  
'What are they doing here?!' Hermione hissed.  
  
Den gave her one of his seductive grins and Hermione moved closer to Draco quickly. Not like it helped, Draco just ignored her completely and took out his wand.  
  
'Talangelar Turis!'  
  
A table appeared out of no where and two chairs.  
  
Hermione sat down on the left and Ron sat across from her and began taking out his chess pieces. Everyone began crowding around them. It's show time!  
  
'Pawn to C 4,' Ron said.  
  
'Knight to A 6,' Hermione said.  
  
'Tell you what Hermione. Why don't we put money in,' Ron said with a cheesy smile.  
  
'That's gambling,' Hermione stated.  
  
'Yeah, well - '  
  
'Come on, Granger, accept!' Draco said.  
  
'I don't have any money!' Hermione pouted.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and dropped thirty Galleons on the table. Hermione got up and gave him a hug, while Den glared.  
  
'Thank you! Thank you!' Hermione exclaimed hugging him tighter.  
  
'Okay, Granger. Stop!' Draco cried grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.  
  
Hermione sat back down and looked at the board. Ron had already took his turn and had put two Sickles on the table.  
  
'Pawn to G 6!' Hermione said. She put two Galleons on top of Ron's two sickles.  
  
Harry was leaning over Ron and the Slytherins,(on Draco's order) were looming over Hermione, trying ot help her out.  
  
And so the game went on and Ron and Hermione kept putting down more money, luckily Harry was giving Ron some of his money. (we don't haveta worry about Draco!)  
  
'I'll make a deal with you, Hermione. The person who loses, has to jump in the lake,' Ron said grinning devilishly.  
  
'Fine,' Hermione said sternly.  
  
'Naked,' Ron added, and many people gasp. (I got this from the Parent Trap, at least, that's what my friend Chloe told me. I've never watched it)  
  
Hermione turned bright pink and she looked back at Draco, who was also blushing for some sort of reason.  
  
'Uh, okay,' Hermione replied, feeling very uneasy.  
  
'Alright! Bishop to D 3; check mate!' Ron exclaimed as he and Harry doubled up laughing.  
  
Hermione's mouth hung open and everyone grew quiet.  
  
*  
  
Hermione walked up to the lake, she was completely naked and cold. She was freezing and the ground beneith her feet was like little thorns sticking up from the some sort of deranged bush.  
  
She looked back at everyone, who were looking at her. Some guys, like Den, were drooling and some guys, like Harry and Ron were laughing like crazy. Draco just stared, she couldn't even tell if he was blushing, because it was so dark.  
  
'Alright, Mione, we'll count to three,' Ron yelled. Hermione gulped.  
  
'One ... two ... three!'  
  
There was a big splash and Harry and Ron darted close to the lake, grabbed Hermione's clothes from the ground and ran back to the castle.  
  
Hermione gasped of air as she came back to the surface. The only thing she saw was Harry and Ron running back to the Gryffindor Tower with her clothes. Hermione started to heat up. There she was, in the cold freezing lake, naked, with a bunch of Slytherins staring down at her with their mouths open.  
  
'Help!' she exclaimed.  
  
Draco walked up to her, shielding his eyes with his hands.  
  
'You okay?' he asked.  
  
'Yeah,' she replied getting out of the water.  
  
'What're you doing?' he asked lowering his hand.  
  
'DRACO NO!' Hermione screamed.  
  
'What? - AHHHHHHH!' Draco screamed turning around quickly. He was blushing like crazy. He just saw Hermione nude.  
  
There was a splash in the water. Hermione dived back into the water.  
  
'Can you get me some clothes?' she asked her face still flushed. She heard some of the Slytherins laugh.  
  
Draco didn't move. He was soooo embarrassed.  
  
'Draco!' Hermione snapped. 'Get me some clothes! I'm freezing!'  
  
Draco didn't move, but shouted to the other Slytherins, 'YOU HEARD HER! GET HER SOME GOD DAMNED CLOTHES!' he yelled.  
  
Hermione heard scurrying of feet and then she saw Draco's hands slowly reach down to her with his eyes closed. He was holding some robes.  
  
Hermione grabbed them.  
  
'Turn around!' she squealed.  
  
Draco blushed, turned around and yelled at the others, 'WELL?! TURN AROUND!' He was in a very bad mood.  
  
Hermione climbed out of the water once more and began putting on the Slytherin robes. She wrapped it close around her body. Her hair was wet, her feet were as cold as ice and she was shaking like mad.  
  
'Alright, if that's the way you want it, then let the games begin,' she said menisingly.  
  
*  
  
Ron's POV  
  
'I can't believe it!' Fred laughed.  
  
'Omigosh! You mean she actually jumped in the lake?!' George asked eagerly.  
  
'Yeah!' I exclaimed.  
  
'Then we took her clothes!' Harry said.  
  
'See, Harry, isn't it fun to make fun of people?' Fred asked.  
  
Harry nodded, smiling like an idiot. Finally. I was starting to think that Harry was going to become like Hermione. A bookworm. Blimely! I can't even picture that! Not that I'd want to.  
  
'We've managed to stay away from her since yesterday, but she'll probably seek us out. We need your help guys,' I said.  
  
'Of course you need our help. This is Hermione and Malfoy we're talking about. Hermione's the smart one and Malfoy's the, uh ... evil one,' George said.  
  
'Yeah. They'll do the first move, don't worry. They always do. We'll be ready,' Fred said.  
  
'So when do you guys think they'll strike - ' Harry stopped in the middle of his sentence as we entered our Dormitory. Our beds, were stacked up, our dressers have been all pulled out. Our clothes scattered everywhere, books were all ripped. And the worst thing of all has happened.  
  
'MY FIREBOLT! IT'S GONE!!!' Harry yelled and fell on his knees, 'NOOOOOOOO!!!'  
  
'I new it!' Fred exclaimed.  
  
'Did they get the pictures?' I asked.  
  
'No, we keep them with us all day,' George said.  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! IT'S GOOOONE!' Harry cried out, as if in pain. He started banging the floor with his fist.  
  
'It's alright, we'll get it back. We still have the pictures, we can make a trade,' Fred said.  
  
'But what about our plan?!' I exclaimed. Damn, damn, damn!  
  
'Don't worry, we wont give them all of it, we're not that dumb,' George said.  
  
'Oh, yeah!' I said.  
  
'My Firebolt,' Harry whimpered.  
  
'Shut up for a moment! I'm trying to think!' Fred said.  
  
' ... '  
  
'MY FIREBOLT!!!!' Harry screamed.  
  
*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I looked at Hermione, I still couldn't forget about yesterday. I blushed.  
  
Stop thinking of her, Draco! Urgh!  
  
'Nice one Draco! You're first time seeing a woman naked. Now there's a start,' my brain said.  
  
Shut up! I don't have time for you! I need to go to Transfiguration!  
  
'Well, I guess I'll see ya later, then,' Hermione said looking at the wall.  
  
'You feel better?' I asked.  
  
'Yeah. Messing up their dormitory made me happier!' she giggled.  
  
'Hey, Hermione,' I said.  
  
'Yeah?' I started to blush.  
  
'Uh, about yesterday. I um, wanted to say, sorry,' I said.  
  
'Huh - Oh. I uh, it's okay,' she said her cheeks going red.  
  
'I shouldn't have looked,' I said. STOP PUSHING IT, DRACO!  
  
'That's okay,' she said, her face flushed.  
  
'Yeah, um ... I'll see ya, then,' I said.  
  
'Yeah,' she said. I looked at her and sighed. I know she likes me, she's just confused and doesn't want to admit that she does like me. I know I like her ... do I?  
  
'Hermione, I - '  
  
'I'd better go. I guess I'll see you later,' she looked at me, 'bye.'  
  
I watched her run up the stairs. I sighed. I hate my life. Why does she have to be a Mudbloo - Muggleborn? She's too God damn beautiful to be one.  
  
If father heard me say that, he probably go on a killing rampage.  
  
Why does she always make an excuse when I'm about to tell her what I feel?! Does she know that I like her?! Why is she so afraid?! I admit I like her. Urgh! Why does this have to be so God damn difficult?!  
  
'Draco? Are you going to open the door, or are you just going to stare into space like that?' a voice said.  
  
'Huh? - Wha? What? - Oh. Sorry, I do that a lot,' I stammered. Crabbe and Goyle shrugged and walked in after me.  
  
I sat in my seat and looked outside. It was a good day, the sun was out, shinning as always, good for practising Quidditch. I sighed.  
  
Somebody poked me in the back of my head. I turned around and glared. Who ever it was, they were going to get it, they just interrupted me from my moment of thinking. And I hardly do that!  
  
'Sorry bout that. You've got a smudge on the back of your head,' Grudge chuckled.  
  
'Shut up, ass,' I drawled at him. He glared at me and went back to work.  
  
Lazy ass! Ass, ass, ass, ass, ass. He's such an ass!  
  
Aw man, I wanna go outside! But NO! I have to be stuck in this f*cken school! Why couldn't I just live life as a dummy?  
  
'And so, transforming a creature is very difficult and you will have to concentrate very hard ... ' Professor McGonogall's drifted away.  
  
Well, I actually driffted away, not her. My eyes were drooping and I crossed my arms on the desk to have something to put my head on.  
  
'Where am I?' I looked around. I was somewhere dark, that's for sure. Hmm ... ARGH! WHERE THE HELL AM I?! Is this what I get for sleeping in class?!  
  
'Mmm ... ' I heard a low moaning sound coming from somewhere. I turned around. Nothing but darkness. What the ...?!  
  
'Mmm ... ' this time I heard it louder. Whoever it was, it sound like they were about to die or something.  
  
I walked and walked. Where I'm going, I do not know. For heaven's sake! I'm in a stupid dark place thingy! How am I suppose to know where I'm going?!  
  
As I kept walking, the sounds got louder and then ... what is that?!  
  
There was this crumpled person on the floor, was it dead?  
  
'Mmm ... ' It must be alive ...  
  
'Hey you okay?' I asked. I know this is very unlike me, but I just can't leave this person here to die. Or can I ...?  
  
The person lifted her head. Hermione? Now, I definatly can't leave her. What the hell is she doing in this horrid crapy place?!  
  
'Draco?' the reply came barely a whisper.  
  
'I'm right here,' I said.  
  
'Where? I can't see you,' she said, her voice shaking.  
  
Are you blind, woman?!  
  
I bent down and touched her. My hand just went through her arm. WHAT THE FUCK?!  
  
'Draco. Where are you? Please ... ' she begged. She can't see me. What the hell is going on?!  
  
'I thought you were dead. Where are you?' she said. What? I'm not dead.  
  
'I'm not dead,' I said simply.  
  
'I saw You Know Who kill you. Then, he dumped me here. Oh Draco! Please! Come out!' she exclaimed. My eyes widened. The Dark Lord killed me? That's impossible! I am to be a Death Eater when I grow up. Why would The Dark Lord kill me?  
  
'Draco! I missed you! Come out! Please! Please ... please ... ' she had crumbled up on the ground again, crying.  
  
'Hermione, I - '  
  
'Ah, my Mudblood, how are we doing?' a cold melicious voice said. I turned around sharply.  
  
The Dark Lord. Why hell is he here?  
  
'Talking to ourself, are we?' Voldemort said.  
  
Hermione remained quiet.  
  
'Well, I see that you still haven't given up hope. It's over. Hogwarts is mine. That old fool, Dumbledore is dead, and Harry Potter, yes, your beloved Harry Potter is gone. Dead. He knew that this day would come. That, I, Lord Voldemort, will kill him. It was only mere luck, yes ... luck,' he said. Hermione put her head down.  
  
Voldemort chuckled and bent down. He put his icy hand on Hermione's tear strickened face and ran one cold finger on the side of her face. Hermione whimpered.  
  
'And let's not forget, your fucken Death Eater of a boyfriend,' he said scratching Hermione on the face with his finger. Hermione let out a wail and held her bleeding cheek.  
  
I fought myself. I didn't know weather I should go and save her. It was risky. And besides, they can only hear me, not see me. I felt myslef growing hot. I was burning. How dare he hurt her. Sure, she was a Mudblood, but she doesn't deserve this!  
  
Voldmort got up and took out his wand, pointing it at her.  
  
'Well,' he said, 'Time to say goodbye. So, goodbye. - Man, I've always wanted to say that!'  
  
No!  
  
'Avada Kadavr - '  
  
'NOOO!' I screamed.  
  
'Mister Malfoy, tell me, what do you find funny in the word, 'Spellybottom?!' Professor McGonagall said sharply. Many of the kids laughed.  
  
' ... ' WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
I looked around. I'm back in class. It was just some stupid nightmare. Damn. I can't believe I fell for the old nightmare thing. Draco Malfoy doesn't get nightmares, haha!  
  
'No, er - Professor,' I said. Damn, damn, damn!  
  
'Well, then, you will have detention, for interupting my class. You are dismissed,' Professor McGonagall said.  
  
I groaned. Not another stupid day with Filch. I hate that bastard.  
  
I began packing my things. Oh well, at least I'm getting back at Potter and Weasley. I'm getting back those photos, if it's the last thing I'll do!  
  
*  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Why do I keep running away? We're friends now, I - I don't know what's wrong with me. Draco's really nice and I - uh, well ... Omigosh! I think I'm developing a crush on Draco Malfoy! DRACO MALFOY! What the hell am I thinking. He's really nice though. He doesn't call me Mudblood anymore, he doesn't call me any names. Man, this whole war against Harry and Ron sure have brought us closer ...  
  
Why do I keep blushing everytime he holds my hand? Why can't I say any insults to him anymore? Why did I run away from him? What the hell is happening to me?! I can't possibly be in love - no! No I'm not! I am not in love with him. No, way.  
  
'Hermione? You okay?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Huh? Uh, yeah,' I said quickly. I almost forgot Ginny was there.  
  
'Hermione. You've been acting really strange for these past couple of weeks. What's wrong?' Ginny said.  
  
'Nothing. Really,' I said.  
  
'Hermione, I know something's wrong. I know Harry and Ron weren't always there for you. They're boys, and they wouldn't understand. But, you can tell me. I'm like little sister you never had. You can tell me anything,' Ginny paused. 'Is is got something to do with Malfoy?'  
  
'No!' I said at once. 'What makes you think that?'  
  
'Well, you've been spending so much time with him, and well ... some people are really starting wonder what's going on between the two of you. Tell me, Hermione, do you like him?' Ginny said.  
  
'I don't know. He's really nice, and he's changed. He's not the same old snotty Draco Malfoy we knew, he's really changed,' I said.  
  
'Well, maybe you should tell him. I bet he likes you too,' Ginny said.  
  
'Huh? - No way! He's a pureblood, and besides, Malfoy's aren't suppose to fall for mudbloods,' I said sadly.  
  
'Well, you said he's changed. Why not take the chance?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Uh ... I don't know, Ginny. What if he doesn't like me? I - I wont be able to take it. I don't want to get rejected,' I said.  
  
'Don't worry. I'm sure he'll make the first move,' Ginny said.  
  
'You think so?' I asked.  
  
'Sure! Guys always make the first moves!' Ginny said.  
  
'Yeah. I guess you're right. I'll take to him later - '  
  
'HERMIONE!'  
  
I turned around. Harry and Ron were running like crazy. Uh oh.  
  
'HERMIONE!!! WHERE'S MY FIREBOLT?!!!' Harry yelled.  
  
Ron elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
'Shut up ... '  
  
'What are you guys doing here?' I asked.  
  
'WHERE THE HELL IS MY - '  
  
'Harry!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
' ... '  
  
'Alright. Why don't you guys just leave?! Me and Hermione - '  
  
'Hermione and I,' I corrected.  
  
'Whatever,' Ginny said, 'Hermione and I, are having a chat! Now, you guys just piss off!'  
  
'Fine! Meet us outside the common room at night, we'll be waiting for you and your *cough* partner. C'mon, Harry,' Ron said, dragging Harry up the stairs.  
  
'What does he mean?' Ginny asked.  
  
'Nothing! He was probably just kidding around,' I said forcing a smile.  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Okay,' she said.  
  
'I got to go, Ginny, see ya later,' I said running up the stairs.  
  
'Uh yeah ... okay,' I heard Ginny said right after I left.  
  
I ran all the way to the Slytherin Common Room. I'm pretty sure the Slytherins have their free period now.  
  
Damn. What's their password?  
  
'Need help?'  
  
'Huh? - Uh, yeah,' I said. A person stepped out of the shadows.  
  
'Hi, Hermione,' Den said huskily.  
  
My face fell. 'Oh. Hi, Den.'  
  
'I know that you're still mad at me for hexing Draco like that,' Den said.  
  
You bet I am!  
  
'No, that's okay,' I replied. His eyes roamed my body.  
  
'Who're you looking for?' he ask giving me the same seductive smirk he had on last night.  
  
I backed away a little.  
  
'I - I'm just looking for Draco,' I said.  
  
'Oh. He's not there. But, you can talk to me about anything,' he said. Uh ... he is really creeping me out!  
  
I backed away until I hit something hard.  
  
'Hermione? What are you doing here?'  
  
I turned around. I just realised I bumped into Draco. I felt my cheeks start to burn.  
  
'I uh, was looking for you!' I exclaimed grabbing his arm.  
  
Draco started to blush.  
  
'Oh?' he asked.  
  
'Hey! What about me?!' Den asked in a very irritating voice.  
  
'Grudge? What the hell are you doing with my - er, I mean, what are you doing with Hermione?' Draco asked, glaring at Den.  
  
'I was here first, Draco! Piss off!' Den said.  
  
'Den, no offence, but you're really starting to give me the creeps,' I said.  
  
'C'mon, Hermione,' Draco said.  
  
'Cya,' I said to Den, who was fuming.  
  
'What'd you want to tell me?' Draco asked.  
  
'Huh? - Oh. Harry and Ron want us to meet them at night. We should bring Harry's Firebolt,' I said.  
  
'Yeah, okay. I'll guess I'll see you then,' Draco turned to go.  
  
'Wait!'  
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
I started to blush. Why the hell did I call him back for?  
  
'I, uh ... can I come to the Slytherin Common Room with you?' I asked. WHAT THE HELL?!!! What am I doing?! That wasn't even an excuse!  
  
I saw Draco's face turn bright pink, and he continued to stare at me. His eyes were observing my body carefully.  
  
I was wearing white turtle neck and a short black skirt. No wonder he was looking at me.  
  
'Uh, Draco?'  
  
' ... Huh? Wha?' he asked taking his eyes off my body at last.  
  
'What are you looking at?' I asked giving him a shy smile.  
  
'What?! I was, uh, looking at, er - your shoes!' he stammered.  
  
'My shoes?' I asked raising an my eyebrows.  
  
'Uh, yeah!' he said.  
  
'Okay ... Draco?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'What kind of shoes am I wearing?' I asked.  
  
' ... Uh ... I - er, um ... '  
  
I laughed.  
  
'What?!' he snapped.  
  
'You were checking me out!' I exclaimed. Even though I was laughing, I couldn't help but blush.  
  
Draco however, was going red as a tomato.  
  
'No ... ' he muttered. 'Why do you want to go to the Slytherin Common Room, eh?'  
  
I stopped laughing.  
  
'Huh?! - I - I'm bored! I uh ... don't have anything to do! And besides, I want to see what the Slytherin Common Room looks like!' I stammered.  
  
'Really?' he asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
'Fine. We can disguse how to kill Potter and Weasley there,' Draco said.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
We made our way to the Dungeons.  
  
'Cover your ears! I don't want you to hear the Password,' Draco said.  
  
'No fair! You didn't bother covering your ears when I told the Fat Lady our password!' I exclaimed.  
  
'That's because you're an idiot!' Draco said, smirking.  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'Fine, fine. Pure-blood,' Draco said. A stone door in the wall opened.  
  
Draco stepped in.  
  
'Well? Aren't you coming?' he asked.  
  
'Huh? - Uh, yeah,' I said. I followed Draco and found myself in the Slytherin Common Room. It stinks. No offence.  
  
'I know it's not much,' Draco said.  
  
'No! I, er - love it!' I said. Draco smiled at me.  
  
'Let's go to my dormitory' he said grabbing my arm.  
  
'Y - Your dormitory?!' I stammered. 'What the hell are we gonna do there?!'  
  
'Relax! I'm not going to rape you or anything!' he drawled.  
  
'You better not!' I said following him.  
  
We reached a wall. It had the outline of a snake.(duh!)  
  
'What's your password? Draco Malfoy is the best?' I said sarcastically to him.  
  
The stone snake moved and hissed, then opened.  
  
My mouth dropped open.  
  
'And you were teasing me about my password!' I said. Draco smirked and walked in.  
  
I sat on the couch and he sat next to me.  
  
'So ... ' Draco yawned.  
  
'What?' I asked.  
  
'Nothing, I'm just a little sleepy,' Draco said giving another huge yawn.  
  
I blushed.  
  
'Sorry, if I desturbed you then,' I said standing up.  
  
'No! - I mean, er - I can stay up, as long as we talk about what we're going to do with Potter's stupid Firebolt,' Draco said.  
  
I sat back down.  
  
'Well, I'm planning to trade his Firebolt for the photos, how does that sound?' I said.  
  
'Good enough, but they might not bring all of them. They had a lot,' Draco said.  
  
'Yeah, that's where my plan comes in, when we make the trade, they'll think they've won, so, at midnight, we sneak into they're dormitory and steal the rest of the photos,' I said.  
  
'Okay, works for me,' Draco gave another loud yawn.  
  
'Maybe I should leave now, you need to rest ... I'm pretty tired too,' I said.  
  
I'm telling the truth! I have so much homework today, Professor McGonagall gave a ton of work, that goes for Professor Vector, and yes, Snape. That slimey old git.  
  
'You wanna sleep here?' Draco asked. I blushed.  
  
'Wha - What?' I asked.  
  
'No! I didn't mean it like that! You can sleep on my bed, until tonight when we make the trade. I'll sleep here,' Draco said laying down on the couch.  
  
'Fine, wake me up,' I said.  
  
'What? Why? You wake me up! I'm not going to drag my butt over there just to wake you up,' Draco sneeered.  
  
'Fine. I'll wak you up then!' I said. 'Where's your room?'  
  
Draco put his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to a door behind him.  
  
'Okay,' I said. (the reason I'm writing this, is because I'm really tired and I wan to go to sleep!) I pushed the door open and dropped on Draco's bed. Urgh! I'm soooo tired. I just want to go to sleep ... *snore*  
  
*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
(Later that Night)  
  
'Draco! Draco! Wake up, you dingbat!' my brain yelled.  
  
'Wha - What?' I began to stretch. I was about to get up when I found that I couldn't. Hermione was holding on to me. Hermione was holding on to me?!  
  
'What the hell?!' I said, almost yelling.  
  
'What the hell are you trying to do? Wake her up?! She'll probably yell at you or something. Now go and wake her up the proper way!' my brain yelled.  
  
I think you should go over there and count something.  
  
Hermione's arms were wrapped around my waist and her head was on my chest. A blanket was covering us. How the hell did she get on the couch?!  
  
'Hermione, Hermione. Wake up!' I said.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly and saw me.  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY COMMON ROOM, MALFOY?!!!' she yelled taking out her wand and pointing it at me.  
  
'Look closly, Granger. This is my common room,' I drawled lazily.  
  
Hermione looked around her, 'Oh. Sorry ... ' she said looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
'C'mon, we gotta meet Potty and Weasel soon,' I said.  
  
'Okay,' she said getting up from the couch. She stretched and began to walk out the door.  
  
'You coming?' she asked.  
  
'Huh? - Uh, yeah,' I said following her out of my room and out the Dungeons.  
  
'So ... I thought you were sleeping in my bed, how did you end up in the couch beside me?' I asked smirking at her.  
  
Hermione turned red and looked down. 'I couldn't go to sleep.'  
  
'Really? You could have woke me up,' I drawled.  
  
'Yeah, well - you were snoring so loudly and I didn't want to wake you up! So I put a blanket on you and climbed in, I mean, you looked so cold and I, er - wanted to give you some company,' Hermione said with her head down. I could see the she was blushing, turning a very bright pink.  
  
'Really? Are you sure that's your only reason?' I asked. I couldn't help but grin.  
  
'Yeah - '  
  
Hermione stopped in the middle of her sentence when we heard somebody shout, 'WHERE THE HELL IS MY FIREBOLT, YOU MANIACS?!'  
  
I rolled my eyes and looked at Hermione, who was giggling.  
  
Potter and Weasley came running up to us. Potter was screaming like a girl and Weasley was carrying something in his tiny little wrinkled hand.  
  
Potter glared at me, then at Hermione.  
  
'WHERE'S MY FIREBOL - '  
  
'HARRY!' Weasley yelled.  
  
'What?' Potter said.  
  
'SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE UP THE WHOLE SCHOOL!' Wealsey yelled. If he's not carefull, he'll wake up the whole school!  
  
'Alright, this is it,' Weasley said. 'We exchange, then this whole thing will be over.'  
  
He was grinning. I hate it when Weasleys do that!  
  
'Whatever,' I said.  
  
'Give us the photos,' Hermione said holding on tightly on Potter's Firebolt.  
  
'No! You give me my Firebolt first!' Potter exclaimed.  
  
'No! The photos first,' Hermione said holding out her hand.  
  
Weasley hesitated, but took a step forward. He handed the photos to Hermione ans grasped it tightly.  
  
'Now, the Firebolt,' Weasley said. Hermione glared, then handed Weasley the Firedbolt.  
  
'YES!' Potter exclaimed grabbing it from Weasley's old wrinkly hands.  
  
Weasley rolled his eyes. 'Well ... guess, this is it,' he said, giving a fake sigh, 'no more pranks, okay?' He held out his hand.  
  
Hermione took his hand and smiled.  
  
'Ow, ow, er - Hermione? You're squeezing my hand,' Weasley said.  
  
'I know,' Hermione said giving him a pleasant smile.  
  
'Ow, ow, ow, OW!' Weasley said, yanking his hand away. He began rubbing it, as he glared at Hermione, with deepest loathing.  
  
I chuckled and Potter and Weasley's heads shot up and they glared at me. I find this rather amusing.  
  
'What are you laughing about, Snake Boy?' Potter hissed.  
  
'So it's Snake Boy now, is it?' I said smirking. I watched as Potter's eyes started twitching.  
  
'C'mon, Draco. Lets go,' Hermione said grabbing my arm and pulling me around the corner.  
  
'What's up with you?!' I sneered at her.  
  
'C'mon! We need to get to their dormitory before they do! Come on!' Hermione squeaked.  
  
Ah ha! A clever plan ... where the hell did that come from?! Urgh! I must be losing it.  
  
*  
  
(Gyrffindor Common Room)  
  
It was all too quiet in the Gyrffindor house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. And as the children slept on their tiny little Gryffindor beds, sweet little sugar plumbs could be seen dangling from their heads. At long last, high up on the ceiling, two long fine ropes came down apealing. (sorry) One Gryffindor, one Slytherin, they sneaked up to where the boys were sleeping. Using only their tippy toes, they scurried along, past Dean, past Seamus, and yes even past the snoring Neville. (okay, I'm gonna stop trying to rhyme this stupid thing, I'm bad at it! My freind, Chloe is good at it though)  
  
Draco and Hermione looked into Ron and Harry's drawers. They were both dress in black tights and they had black masks over they're heads.  
  
Hermione walked over to George and put her hand under his pillow. She felt something and pulled it out carefully. George gave a snort, and Hermione remained still.  
  
She sighed, and looked over at Draco, who had just pulled out the pictures under Fred's pillow. Draco nodded and they both slid out of the door and climbed up their ropes, out of sight.  
  
*  
  
Harry's POV  
  
(In the morning)  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!' I opened my eyes. Who the hell is screaming?! They just disturbed my dreams of Cho and my Firebolt!  
  
I sat up and found Fred and George screaming.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with you?!' I asked, annoyed.  
  
'THE PHOTOS! THEY'RE GONE!!!' George yelled.  
  
'Of course they are, we gave them to Malfoy and Hermione yesterday,' I said, rubbing my eyes.  
  
'NO! WE STILL HAD A PILE OF THEM UNDER OUR PILLOW! NOW THEY'RE GONE!!!' Fred yelled.  
  
'Shut up! Can't you see people are trying to go back to sleep?!' Seamus yelled.  
  
'They're gone?!' Ron excliamed pulling the covers off him.  
  
'But how we - it was THEM!' Fred said.  
  
'I knew it!' George said.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!'  
  
'Ron!' I yelled. Ron was on the ground rolling around like an idiot.  
  
'Ron!' I yelled again, 'You're not on fire!'  
  
'It's not that!' Ron squeeked. Then I saw it, tiny little spiders. They were all over Ron's body and all over his bed. Everyone knows Ron's greatest fear in the whole entire world, is spiders!  
  
Fred and George were stomping at the spiders. I climbed out of bed, just then a bucket filled of honey fell on my head.  
  
' ... AAAAAAARGH!' I yelled.  
  
When we finally cleaned everything up, Ron was still going on about Hermione and Malfoy putting spiders in his bed.  
  
I was still complaining about the bucket of honey that dropped on my head earlier. Can you imagine it?! All those spiders got off Ron and started to cralw on ME! At the end, we decided.  
  
'THIS MEANS WAR!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen next? Now that Harry and Ron have declared war against Draco and Hermione, will they get into more trouble? Who is going to win the war? Find out on the next chapter.  
  
I am soooo sorry!! This took me so long to write! I had tons and tons of homework and besides I got sick on day and I had to go to the doctor. I'm also sorry for all the spelling mistakes I have ton this fic. I don't have spell check on this damn computer, so it's really hard.  
  
A lot of people are complaining that the characters are too OOC. (out of character) Anyways, I was wondering if you guys could review and tell me what you think. Should I make them the way they are in the book? Or do you guys want them to stay the way they are? I don't know! I'm going to try a little vote thingy and I'll total up all the votes in March 16th.  
  
Thanx a bunch! R/R  
  
Special thanx: Cherry Blossom, Lotr Freak, Hyper Angel, Rayallen8, Chronotrigger33, Sugar and Spice1220, Salt and Pepper7892, Cold Hearted Angel1220, Angel in Jeans1220, N64 Screw Up, Valleygirl Caitlyn, MarjaTemelkovski, Funkyoreos, Sherry Shao123, Leland 6, Leland Guttridge, Lee P90, Aly Safaa, Cute Stuff34, Gamming101, Boardslide100, AdrianPS2, FFXfan10, Vageta82, Goku0619, Roham T, Mat 219, PJW63, Six Sense, Bluecloud 24, Kerofan, TALEWG, PsychoAngel, MingShao, HermioneG89, Sucker For Romance, Little Trumpter, Chikata, PrincessDarkness, Some Girl, Draco's Sliver tabby cat girl, Stella Puro-Sanque, Amanda, Julia, Mione G, Rikku, Kalangitan, Angelz Gaze, Weasley-Gurl, Mage, Icy Stormz, Mione G, Volcana, Serentiy, Hermione&Draco Lvr, Mrs. Amanda Malfoy and Jenna Malfoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Letters, Soft Kisses, and Wacko Dreams

Harry Potter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Black  
  
Eyes - Green  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - Gryffindor Seeker  
  
Description - Harry Potter was the one who had defeat Voldemort and brought peace to everyone. His rival is Draco Malfoy who's father was follower of Voldemort.  
  
Ron Weasley -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Red  
  
Eyes - Blue  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Ron is Harry's best friend and always sticks by his side. (except in the fourth book)  
  
Hermione Granger -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - Brown  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - doesn't play Quidditch  
  
Description - Hermione is the brains of the three she usually corrects Ron and Harry's vocabulary and is afraid of get expelled. She is a Perfect, but can also be quite aggresive. (yeah in the third book she slaps Malfoy, hehehe, though she likes him. In my story he does! I'm a D/Hr fan!)  
  
Draco Malfoy -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Blond  
  
Eyes - Greyish blue  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - Slytherin Seeker  
  
Description - Draco is a rich snobbish guy who likes to bother Harry, Ron and Hermoine. He is Professor Snape's favorite considering he thinks evil and according to Harry and Ron, he is evil! (in my story he likes Hermione! He does now! It makes it a lot more interesting, cause they're both Perfects)  
  
Vincent Crabbe -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - N/A  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Crabbe is one of Draco's friends(*cough,* bodyguard, *cough*)  
  
Gregory Goyle -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - do I really have to repeat myself?!  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Same thing as Crabbe, though, I think Goyle is a bit more uglier and stupider then Crabbe is, hehehe.  
  
Den Grudge - (he's a new character, ok?!)  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - Green  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Den usaully hangs around Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Though sometimes he can get quite annoying, he also has a crush on Hermione and it really gets on Malfoy's nerves (hey! I thought it'd be interesting too!)  
  
Pansy Parkinson -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Black  
  
Eyes - Brown (I'm guessing!)  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Stupid, ugly annoying.....that's Pansy! She's a mager git! Draco is practically scared of her, since she follows him everywhere!  
  
Ginny Weasley -  
  
Age - 14  
  
Hair - Red  
  
Eyes - Brown  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fourth year  
  
Quidditch place - I don't even think she likes Quidditch  
  
Description - Ginny is Ron's little sister who has a crush on Harry. She hangs out with Hermione a lot and like all the other Weasleys she has red hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Bet  
  
by: hermione-angel  
  
Disclaimer: I own Draco Malfoy ... er - I mean, I DON'T own Draco Malfoy. *sob* None of these characters belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling, my favourite author in the world! Chaze Turge, Den Grudge and Draco Malfoy are mine though. Oops, did I say Draco Malfoy?  
  
Summary: All I have to say is that this is mostly about Draco/Hermione. I absolutly love this pair! This is about Draco and Hermione making a bet and all that kind'a stuff ... well I don't want to tell u what else happens! Read the story!  
  
A/N: It's spring break! No school for a week! Huzza! ... Oh yeah! I have the total for the votes, and it looks like everyone wants the characters to stay the way they are! Yay! I'm soooo happy! I'm planing on making this fic rated R, soon. I'm adding a bit of killing and blood and all that kind'a stuff. (my brother and my friends want the fic to have blood and stuff) Not on this chapter though, this chapter is actually boring and short with kisses and a little bit of humor. I can't think of anything that's why! I want to get as many chapters out as I can!  
  
Chapter Six - Letters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously on Harry Potter:  
  
'THE PHOTOS! THEY'RE GONE!!!' George yelled.  
  
'Of course they are, we gave them to Malfoy and Hermione yesterday,' I said, rubbing my eyes.  
  
'NO! WE STILL HAD A PILE OF THEM UNDER OUR PILLOW! NOW THEY'RE GONE!!!' Fred yelled.  
  
'Shut up! Can't you see people are trying to go back to sleep?!' Seamus yelled.  
  
'They're gone?!' Ron excliamed pulling the covers off him.  
  
'But how we - it was THEM!' Fred said.  
  
'I knew it!' George said.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!'  
  
'Ron!' I yelled. Ron was on the ground rolling around like an idiot.  
  
'Ron!' I yelled again, 'You're not on fire!'  
  
'It's not that!' Ron squeeked. Then I saw it, tiny little spiders. They were all over Ron's body and all over his bed. Everyone knows Ron's greatest fear in the whole entire world, is spiders!  
  
Fred and George were stomping at the spiders. I climbed out of bed, just then a bucket filled of honey fell on my head.  
  
' ... AAAAAAARGH!' I yelled.  
  
When we finally cleaned everything up, Ron was still going on about Hermione and Malfoy putting spiders in his bed.  
  
I was still complaining about the bucket of honey that dropped on my head earlier. Can you imagine it?! All those spiders got off Ron and started to crawl on ME! At the end, we decided.  
  
'THIS MEANS WAR!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
'Draco, do you have free time this evening?' I asked, nervously.  
  
'Yeah, why?' Draco asked, giving me a quick glance.  
  
'Uh, I - I w - was wondering ... ' I started to turn red and I looked down at the floor quickly.  
  
'Uh huh ... ' Draco said.  
  
'I ... do you - I mean, do you - er ... do you want to - uh ... '  
  
'What?!' Draco said. I looked up at him. His eyes. Those grey-blue eyes. There's something about them that's ...  
  
'Granger?'  
  
'Huh - what?'  
  
'You're dozing off,' Draco said.  
  
'Oh, I er - you changed,' I said. Draco looked at me. His eyes grew soft, and he sighed.  
  
'Look, Granger. I need to go now, maybe I'll see you in Hogsmeade,' he said.  
  
'Uh, yeah. Okay,' I said. I watched him walk away.  
  
I've really got to tell him. I just don't know how.  
  
***  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I've really got to tell her. I just don't know how. Man, this is so stupid! Why am I always like this?! I ... ARGH! This is so confusing!  
  
I haven't changed ... have I?  
  
I opened the door to my dormitory. On the windowsile was an eagle owl. That's weird, my eagle owl was in his cage. Who's owl's this then ... HOLY SHIT! It's father's eagle owl! Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!  
  
The eagle owl looked at me. It was like it was trying to read my mind. Like it could ...  
  
I approuched it slowly. There was a parchment on the table. The eagle eyed it and I snatched it quickly. Once father's eagle owl bit me on the hand, so you can never know when it might pounce on me.  
  
I opened the letter and read.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
The Dark Lord informs me that this will be the year we will take over Hogwarts. He has chosen you to help us. That old fool, Dumbledore, is holding a Valentine Ball on the 16th of Febuary. We want you to lead him out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest, where me and the other Death Eaters shall ambush him. We will take over Hogwarts. If you suceed, you will recieve the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord wants you in his inner circle, Draco. For once I'm actually proud of you. (I don't know about your mother, though)  
  
As soon as you recieve this, I want you to write back to me. I will be waiting ...  
  
Lucius  
  
I read the letter again and again. I've always wanted to be a Death Eater, but over the past few months I ... damn. I can't.  
  
I slumped down on the couch and closed my eyes. This is not happening! I can't do this! As much as I want to! Hermione would think that I'm a traitor, and ...  
  
I stared down at father's letter. Then, I crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage.  
  
Father's eagle owl hooted and flew away.  
  
Damn. Why the hell did she have to come in o my life anyway?! URGH! Why can't I forget her?! Why can't I stop talking about her?! Am I going crazy? Is this what love does people?!  
  
'Draco?'  
  
My head snapped up. I got off the couch and opened the door. Hermione was standing there.  
  
'Hey,' she said walking in.  
  
'Hey. What're you doing here?' I asked. She sat down on the couch and chuckled.  
  
'Nothing. What's up?' she asked.  
  
'Nothing,' I said flopping down on the couch beside her.  
  
'Did I come at a bad time?' she asked laying her head on my shoulder.  
  
'What are you doing?' I asked. I was beginning to turn pink.  
  
'What? I'm just tired, that's all,' she said. I rolled my eyes. Women, I'll never understand them.  
  
'Draco?'  
  
'Hm?'  
  
'I ... ' lifted her head and looked at me.  
  
'What?' I asked.  
  
'N - Nothing,' she said looking away. I saw her cheeks go pink.  
  
I sighed. This is it. Once you do this, there's no turning back.  
  
'Turning back? Turning back from where? What's happening?!' my brain asked.  
  
Shut up! - Alright, this is it.  
  
I slowly lifted her chin so our eyes locked. She started to turn red as I leaned down.  
  
'Dra - ' Our lips touched. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pushed my tongue against her lips, she hesitated, but gave in seconds later. She moaned against my lips. The kiss seemed to last forever, but was only about 20 seconds. (hehehe)  
  
I pulled away. Her faced was flushed as she stared up at me.  
  
'What? Don't tell me you didn't like it,' I drawled. She shook her head quickly.  
  
'Alright, ready for another one?' I asked. I leaned down.  
  
'Draco!' a voice yelled.  
  
Surprised, I my lips fell upon her neck instead of her lips.  
  
' ... '  
  
'Uh, Draco. This isn't very romantic,' Hermione said. I pulled back and began to blush.  
  
'DRACO! YOU HAVE A LETTER!' the annoying voice, which belonged to one person and one person only, Grudge.  
  
Man, he is so annoying!  
  
'Uh, Draco? I think Den is calling you,' Hermione said.  
  
'I don't hear anything,' I said leaning down to kiss her again. We started to make out, and I felt myself growing hot. I began to take of my jacket as I pushed her down towards the couch. (jacket, robe, same thing)  
  
'DRACO!' the door slammed opened.  
  
Hermione pulled away from our kiss. I look over at Grudge, who looked like he was about to explode.  
  
'How did you get the password?' I sneeered.  
  
' ... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!' Grudge yelled.  
  
'What do you think we're doing?' I sneered. Grudge's eye started twitching.  
  
'YOU MOTHER FUCKEN BASTARD!' he yelled.  
  
'Den!' Hermione squealed sitting up.  
  
'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!' Grudge screamed. I stood up from the couch and took out my wand.  
  
'If you don't shut up and get your fat ass out of here, I'll blast you to hell,' I said menacingly.  
  
Grudge threw a letter at the floor and slammed the door shut.  
  
I sighed and picked up the letter. I could still hear Grudge outside screaming his lungs out.  
  
'Sorry you had to see that,' I said. 'Grudge can be very annoying sometimes.'  
  
'No, that's okay,' Hermione said. He gaze fell to the letter in my hand. 'What's that?' she asked.  
  
'I dunno,' I said.  
  
'Read it then,' she said.  
  
I turned the letter around to open it and saw a sticker of a green serpent at the back. SHIT! What the hell is father writing to me for? ... Oh yeah ...  
  
'What does it say?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Nothing important,' I said throwing it over my shoulder. It landed in the fireplace. I didn't need to read it, I already know, what it would say.  
  
'Are you sure? You didn't even read it,' Hermione said.  
  
'Yes, I'm pretty sure,' I said sitting down beside her. 'So, what do you want to do now?' I asked giving her a naughty smirk.  
  
Her eyes widened. 'Draco!' she squealed. I chuckled.  
  
'Just joking,' I said.  
  
'You better be!' she said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
'Don't worry, I am. - Hey, there's a Valentine's Ball on Febuary the 16th, do you want to come with me?' I asked.  
  
'Huh? Are you sure? Professor Dumbledore didn't say anything about a ball,' Hermione said.  
  
'Sure he did,' I said.  
  
'How do you know about this?' she asked.  
  
' ... Uh, I have my resources. Well, do you want to come with me?' I said.  
  
'Hm ... let me think about it,' she said playfully.  
  
'Hey, I could always ask Pansy, you know,' I said smirking at her.  
  
She glared at me. 'Well, I can always ask Den!' she said. My eyes widened.  
  
'You're not serious?' I sneered.  
  
She laughed. 'What's wrong? Jealous?' she asked.  
  
My face turned red. 'Of course NOT!' I said. She giggled.  
  
'Hey, I wouldn't mind asking him. He is kind'a cute, ya know,' she said smirking at me evily. My eye started twitching like mad.  
  
'And I'M not?!' I asked. I could feel myself growing hot.  
  
She laughed. 'I'm just kidding. I'd love to go with you,' she said.  
  
' ... Fine,' I said.  
  
'Okay, I'll see you later then!' she said cheerfully. She bounced off the couch and headed for the door.  
  
'Hermione.'  
  
'Hm?' she turned around. I walked up to her and gave her a kiss.  
  
'What was that for?' she asked when we had pulled away.  
  
I shrugged. 'Goodbye kiss?'  
  
'Okay,' she said. I opened the door for her and she left.  
  
I sighed.  
  
'Nice going, Draco. Now, you've got yourself a girlfriend,' my brain said sarcastically.  
  
She's not technically my girlfriend.  
  
'Yeah, she is! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend!' my brain mocked.  
  
Well at least I have a girlfriend now. How about you?  
  
'Shut up!' my brain said.  
  
Whatever.  
  
***  
  
Ron's POV  
  
'Oh they'll wish they never put spiders in MY bed!' I growled.  
  
'Yeah, we'll get them back for putting that bucket over MY head!' Harry said.  
  
'We have to think of something ... ' I said.  
  
'Yeah, Hermione and Malfoy have the photos now, how are we gonna make our plan work without the photos!' Harry squealed.  
  
'Shut up! I'm thinking!' I snapped.  
  
Suddenly Ginny came passing by, skipping like an idiot.  
  
'What's wrong with her?' asked Harry.  
  
'I dunno - Oy! Ginny!' I yelled out. Ginny turned around, smiling.  
  
'What?' she asked cheerfully.  
  
'What're you so happy about?' Harry asked.  
  
'Hermione has a BOYFRIEND!' Ginny squealed.  
  
' ... WHAT?!' we screamed.  
  
'Yup, you heard me. Malfoy and Mione are to - ge - ther ... ' Ginny said slowly.  
  
' ... WHAT?!! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!' I exclaimed. I saw Harry clutch his heart and fell to the ground, head first.  
  
'You okay?' Ginny asked.  
  
I started to turn purple and I gave a belch. Ginny screamed and grabbed a bucket. She hurled it under my nose and I began throwing up.  
  
I looked to my left. Harry was on the floor, unconscious.  
  
'Ginny, get Harry to the Hospital Wing ... ' I said.  
  
***  
  
'Well that's the first, Mr Potter. I can't imagine someone suffering from four fatal heart attacks, all in one row!' Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
'Uh ... ' Harry moaned. 'Where's Ron?'  
  
'Oh, Mr Weasley will be fine. He's still throwing up,' she said pointing to the floor, where Ron was hunched over throwing up in a bucket.  
  
'I shouldn't have told you, Harry. I was just so excited,' Ginny said.  
  
'No, that's okay. At least they didn't kiss or anything,' Harry said.  
  
' ... Actually they did,' Ginny said.  
  
' ... Ack!' Harry started to clutch his heart again. He began hyperventalating, 'What?!  
  
'Well, actually they kissed ... two times,' Ginny said.  
  
'Ack!'  
  
'No! I - I mean, four! Three times on the lips and one time on the neck!' Ginny squealed.  
  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!' Harry screamed.  
  
*thud*  
  
***  
  
'Clear!' a voice said. *zap!*  
  
'Clear!' *zap!*  
  
'Will he be okay?'  
  
'Yes, Ms Weasley, he will be fine,' said a very familiar voice.  
  
'I don't understand why we had to perform CPR on him.'  
  
'Well, that problem was ... he wasn't breathing, Ms Granger.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Hey look, he's waking up,' came Ginny's nervous voice.  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw, 'the light.'  
  
'The light,' he said, ' ... IT BURNS! AAAAAAARGH!' Harry started to shield his eyes.  
  
'Glad to see that you're okay, Mr Potter,' Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
'What happene - YOU!' Harry said as he caught sight on Hermione.  
  
'Me?' she asked.  
  
'Yes! You and - AHHH! - YOU!' Harry said pointing to Draco, who was standing beside Hermione.  
  
'Cool down, Potter,' Draco said.  
  
'Hermione, how could you?! He could be a Death Eater for all we know!' Harry exclaimed.  
  
'Yeah! *burp* He can't be trusted!' Ron said looking up from his bucket.  
  
'Come on, you guys! Don't be such babies!' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah, Potter. Don't be sucha sore loser,' Draco chuckled.  
  
'Shut up! No one asked you to come here!' Harry exclaimed.  
  
'Mr Potter, do please - ' Professor Dumbledore started.  
  
'Go away, Malfoy! You're not wanted here!' Ron said.  
  
'You guys!' Hermione said.  
  
'No, it's alright, Mione. I'll be fine. I need to get some rest anyway. I'll see you tomorrow,' Draco said giving Hermione a sweet kiss on the neck.  
  
'Okay, uh ... cya,' Hermione said. Draco walked over to the door and looked bck at Harry and Ron. He gave them one of his best Malfoy glares and stormed out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
'Why do you guys have to be so mean to him! He was only trying to help!' Hermione said running out.  
  
' ... Well, that's sucks,' said Ginny.  
  
***  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Stupid, Pottery! Stupid, Weasley! Stupid, uh ... the girl Weasley! I hate them! The assholes.  
  
I entered my dormitory and found a letter on the table. I picked it up and looked at the back.  
  
It was the same type of letter that father sent me earlier. Without a thought, I threw it over my shoulder and into the fireplace, where it sizzled and melted.  
  
Father never gives up. I gave a huge yawn. Man, I'm tired.  
  
I went in my bedroom and found another letter on top of my pillow. I crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage.  
  
I'm not letting father get to me that easily ... *snore*  
  
'Where the hell am I? ... Oh no! Not this fucken dream again!' I said. I was once again in the dark place thingy. Whatever it's called.  
  
I looked around. Maybe Hermione was still here ...  
  
I walked to the left. I couldn't hear anything, but my steady breathing.  
  
Maybe she already left.  
  
'Come back, Kitty!' a little girl's voice sounded in my ears.  
  
I turned around sharply and saw a scene being played in front of me.  
  
A little girl with curly brown hair was running around chasing a white kitten. She was wearing a white fancy dress with a matching white hat. She looks so familiar.  
  
The little girl looked up at me.  
  
'Hi,' she said.  
  
'Er ... hi,' I replied.  
  
'What's your name?' asked the girl.  
  
'It's Draco. Draco Malfoy,' I said.  
  
'That's a nice name. Draco means Dragon in Latin, doesn't it?' she asked.  
  
'Yeah. You're smart,' I said.  
  
'Thanks. - By the way, my name's Hermione. Hermione Granger. I'm eight years old,' she said curtsying. A/N: I don't know how to spell it! Don't blame me!  
  
'W - What?' I stammered.  
  
'What? Don't you like my name?' she asked.  
  
'Eh - Of course I do. It's just that I have this friend - er, girlfirend name Hermione Granger,' I said.  
  
'Really? What a coincidence,' she said cheerfully.  
  
'Where are your parents?' I asked.  
  
'My mommy's in Florida on a buisness trip and my daddy's a inventor. He's presenting his work to some of the other people from London. I hope they like his invention,' said Hermione.  
  
'I thought your parents were dentists?' I asked.  
  
'Wha? What are you talking about? My daddy and mommy aren't dentists. You have to go to medical school first and get a deploma, before you can become a dentist,' Hermione said.  
  
Man, this sounds like MY Hermione.  
  
'Hey, um ... do you go to a Muggle school?' I asked.  
  
'What's a Muggle?' she asked.  
  
'Nevermind,' I said. 'Do you know math?'  
  
'You mean like, 5x + 5y - 5, 5(x + y - 1) or, ab = a + b, solve for b, ab - b = a, b(a - 1) = a,' she said. A/N: Sorry, I got this from a book, so I don't really know what it means, or if I did it right, hehehe  
  
'Uh ... yeah,' I said. Okay, this IS Hermione, but smaller.  
  
'I got to go now, my daddy's waiting for me,' she handed me a flower, 'Here! Take it! - Bye!'  
  
What the hell?! This is some stupid wacko dream!  
  
Hermione ran to a 'building thingy'. Hey, I can't help it! I don't know Muggles! They're weird creatures! They might even be evil alien life forms from outer space! Or from some other cosmos or galaxy. God! I'm being weird!  
  
I ran after her in the huge building, but weird door things were blocking my way to victory! Damn, these stupid things!  
  
I took out my wand.  
  
'Expelliarmus!'  
  
The doors were blasted open. Many people screamed.  
  
'Draco, we're trying to find out what that little - er, I mean what Hermione's up to. We're not trying to cause a comotion! You prat!' my brain said.  
  
Oh shut up, brain! I don't need to hear the same kind'a crap that I go through with MY father!  
  
I ran in. Somehow all this is connected. The strange dreams I've been having. I wonder what they're all about ... all I know is, Hermione's involve in all of this, but how could she be? I've got to find out.  
  
I entered a room filled with people. Did she ran in here?  
  
'There she is!' said my brain.  
  
I stared up at Hermione's younger form. She was looking through a glass box that contained a weird sorta device thingy.  
  
'Daddy! Is this it?' she asked.  
  
'Yup, that's it. I swear, when your mother gets back we'll get a new house, maybe even a tiny manor. This'll make billions,' Mr Granger said.  
  
'I hope so, daddy,' Hermione said looking back in the glass.  
  
Many of the other inventors came to congragulate Hermione's father.  
  
'Daddy?' Hermione said.  
  
I'm busy, sweetheart, just wait a sec,' Mr Granger said.  
  
I frowned. Somehow I didn't like the idea that Hermione's dad would ignore her like this. At least, her father is actually sane. Mine's gone mad. All he ever does is listen to the Dark Lord's orders. He never thinks for himself!  
  
'Alright, you can shut up, now,' brain said.  
  
You, shut up!  
  
'Daddy, what's that light?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Light? What ligh - '  
  
Suddenly there was a big explosion and I closed my eyes preparing for a blow. It never came. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the whole place in ruins.  
  
Hermione! What happened to Hermione?!  
  
It looked like the whole place had blown up. There was fire everywhere, and I wondered how I was still alive and unharmed after the explosion.  
  
'No, please - no,' somebody sobbed. I looked over at the body of Mr Granger. He was holding Hermione in his arms crying.  
  
'Hey, mister,' I said softly.  
  
' ... '  
  
'Hey, mister!' I said loudly. Is this guy deaf?  
  
'Don't you remember?! This is a wacko dream! Some of these wacko people here can't hear you! Moron!' my brain said. Then how come Hermione saw and heard me? Hm ...  
  
'Hermione, nooo,' Mr Granger sobbed.  
  
Is she dead?  
  
'No, no, I - I'll do anything!' Mr Granger pleaded.  
  
'Anything?' said a voice.  
  
I looked around for the owner of the voice.  
  
'Who's there?' asked Mr Granger, lifting his head from Hermione's chest, where he had been crying.  
  
Suddenly everything went black, and a dark shadow appeared. It's eyes glowed red. It was the only thing you could see from him. The rest was black.  
  
'You will do anything to save your daughter's life?' asked the demon.  
  
'Yes! - Anything!' Mr Granger cried.  
  
'She will have to go through a terrible price,' said the demon.  
  
'I'll do anything!' Mr Granger pleaded.  
  
The demon's eyes went as red as blood. 'It is done,' he said.  
  
The demon's figure started to fade and it began to swirl, like black smoke. Slowly it entered Hermione's opened mouth.  
  
I watched. Is she gonna be okay?  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes, 'Daddy?'  
  
'Oh god! You're alive!' Mr Granger sobbed hugging his daughter tightly.  
  
'Herm - '  
  
*ring*  
  
'Herm - '  
  
*ring*  
  
'Shut up! - Ahhhhhhhhh!' I yelled as I fell of my four poster.  
  
'What the ... ?'  
  
I looked around, I was back in my room. I was lying on the floor and I sat up slowly. God, my back hurts!  
  
*ring*  
  
I looked over at my alarm clock, that was on a table near my bed.  
  
It was just a dream. A stupid wacko dream!  
  
I got up to turn off the alarm clock, when I felt something sharp stab my toe.  
  
'Ouch!' I yelped. What the hell?!  
  
I bend over to pick it up and my face went pale.  
  
Hundreds and hundreds of letters scattered on the floor, all of which were addressed to one person. Draco Malfoy. At the back of each letter was the same stupid snake - like sticker.  
  
Damn you, father.  
  
I took a hand full of letters and put them in the fire place, where they melted like marshmallows.  
  
Suddenly I heard a knock on the entrance to my dormitory.  
  
'Draco! C'mon! Breakfast is starting!' came Crabbe's low grunting voice.  
  
'Just a sec!' I said as I began dressing in my robes.  
  
(Breakfast)  
  
I sat down at the Slytherin table and my gaze fell on the Gryffindor table where Hermione was sitting. Potty and Weasel were sitting beside her, glaring.  
  
I chuckled. They're still mad.  
  
'Hello, Drakie!' Pansy's annoying, screeching voice said.  
  
'Hullo,' I drawled at her.  
  
She smiled at me and sat on my lap, where she began to make seductive moves towards me. Yuck!  
  
'So, Drakie, when will you tell me the password to your dormitory?' she asked.  
  
'Why the hell would I tell you?!' I said pushing her off me.  
  
'Ouch! - Draco!' she squealed as she landed on her butt.  
  
'And don't you EVER call me, Drakie!' I sneered at her.  
  
I looked over at Hermione, who was trying not to laugh. I raised an eyebrow and winked at her. She blushed and looked away quickly.  
  
'The post is here!' I heard someone shout.  
  
I sighed. Nothing good ever comes for me.  
  
'Whoa! Wonder who's getting that?' someone asked.  
  
I looked up. About nine owls came hurling down towards the Slytherin table. They were carrying one huge bag.  
  
The owls stopped right above my head and dumped a bunch of letters around my surroundings.  
  
' ... ' The entire Great Hall fell silent. My eye started twitching.  
  
'Hey, Draco, why don't you open them?' Goyle said.  
  
Everyone laughed and I felt myself go red from embarassment.  
  
I looked one look at Hermione, who was staring at me, shocked, and ran out of the Great Hall with a bunch on letters under my arms.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! I hate you father! Damn you! Damn you!  
  
I ran into my dormitory, after giving the password (draco-mafloy-is-the- best) and threw all the letters into the fireplace.  
  
'Damn him!' I said.  
  
I settled myself in a chair and took out a piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Father,  
  
I don't want to be a freakin Deatch Eater, so don't bother ME!  
  
Your son,  
  
Draco  
  
I went ot my eagle owl and tied the rolled up parchment around his leg.  
  
'Take this to fatther,' I growled at it.  
  
It spread its wings and flew out the window.  
  
... What the hell have I done?! He's GONNA KILL ME!!!!!  
  
This is bad! This is bad! Shit! Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!  
  
'Boy are YOU in for it, Draco,' brain said.  
  
SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!  
  
***  
  
(Voldemort's Evil Layer)  
  
'What do you MEAN he's not sending a reply?!!' Voldemort yelled.  
  
'I'm sorry, Lord. I have been sending him letters every day, and still he doesn't reply!' Lucius said.  
  
'I want Hogwarts, Lucius. If I don't have it by - '  
  
'I promise, the boy will come to his senses,' Lucius said. 'You will have Howarts in less then a month.'  
  
'I had better. Or else, you will face the consequenses. Now, go. And I don't want this plan to fail, is that clear?!' Voldemort said in a icy voice.  
  
'Crystal!' said all the other Death Eaters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will happen next? Will The Dark Lord suceed in getting Draco on their side? Will Hogwarts get taken over by evil Death Eaters? Will Draco go crazy from all the letters? Find out on the next chapter.  
  
I'm sorry this chapter's short and boring! Who wants Harry or Ron to die in the later chapters? ... Sorry, I'm weird.  
  
Anyways, it's SPRING BREAK! I hope everyone is having fun! I know I am! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! No homework!  
  
Special thanx to: Cherry Blossom, Lotr Freak, Hyper Angel, Rayallen8, Chronotrigger33, Sugar and Spice1220, Salt and Pepper7892, Cold Hearted Angel1220, Angel in Jeans1220, N64 Screw Up, Valleygirl Caitlyn, MarjaTemelkovski, Funkyoreos, Sherry Shao123, Leland 6, Leland Guttridge, Lee P90, Aly Safaa, Cute Stuff34, Gamming101, Boardslide100, AdrianPS2, FFXfan10, Vageta82, Goku0619, Roham T, Mat 219, PJW63, Six Sense, Bluecloud 24, Kerofan, TALEWG, PsychoAngel, MingShao, HermioneG89, Sucker For Romance, Little Trumpter, Chikata, PrincessDarkness, Some Girl, Draco's Sliver tabby cat girl, Stella Puro-Sanque, Amanda, Julia, Mione G, Rikku, Kalangitan, Angelz Gaze, Weasley-Gurl, Mage, Icy Stormz, Mione G, Volcana, Serentiy, Hermione&Draco Lvr, Mrs. Amanda Malfoy, Jenna Malfoy, Angel-Eyes, Calypso In Love, Joyce, Krissy, Hemiko-chan, Vivianita, Weetziefairie, Angel Faerie32, Dark Devil, Tess, Nicole Marie, Jessica Ferris, Michee, SugarShortys23 and Anima! 


	7. Bad Hair Day

Harry Potter  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Harry Potter -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Black  
  
Eyes - Green  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - Gryffindor Seeker  
  
Description - Harry Potter was the one who had defeat Voldemort and brought peace to everyone. His rival is Draco Malfoy whose father was follower of Voldemort.  
  
Ron Weasley -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Red  
  
Eyes - Blue  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Ron is Harry's best friend and always sticks by his side. (except in the fourth book)  
  
Hermione Granger -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - Brown  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - doesn't play Quidditch  
  
Description - Hermione is the brains of the three she usually corrects Ron and Harry's vocabulary and is afraid of get expelled. She is a Perfect, but can also be quite aggressive. (yeah in the third book she slaps Malfoy, hehehe, though she likes him. In my story he does! I'm a D/Hr fan!)  
  
Draco Malfoy -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Blond  
  
Eyes - Grayish blue  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - Slytherin Seeker  
  
Description - Draco is a rich snobbish guy who likes to bother Harry, Ron and Hermione. He is Professor Snape's favorite considering he thinks evil and according to Harry and Ron, he is evil! (in my story he likes Hermione! He does now! It makes it a lot more interesting, cause they're both Perfects)  
  
Vincent Crabbe -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - N/A  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Crabbe is one of Draco's friends(*cough,* bodyguard, *cough*)  
  
Gregory Goyle -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - do I really have to repeat myself?!  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Same thing as Crabbe, though, I think Goyle is a bit more uglier and stupider then Crabbe is, hehehe.  
  
Den Grudge - (he's a new character, ok?!)  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - Green  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place – none  
  
Description - Den usaully hangs around Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Though sometimes he can get quite annoying, he also has a crush on Hermione and it really gets on Malfoy's nerves (hey! I thought it'd be interesting too!)  
  
Pansy Parkinson -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Black  
  
Eyes - Brown (I'm guessing!)  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Stupid, ugly annoying.....that's Pansy! She's a mager git! Draco is practically scared of her, since she follows him everywhere!  
  
Ginny Weasley -  
  
Age - 14  
  
Hair - Red  
  
Eyes - Brown  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fourth year  
  
Quidditch place - I don't even think she likes Quidditch  
  
Description - Ginny is Ron's little sister who has a crush on Harry. She hangs out with Hermione a lot and like all the other Weasleys she has red hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Bet  
  
by: hermione-angel  
  
Disclaimer: I own Draco Malfoy ... er - I mean, I DON'T own Draco Malfoy. *sob* None of these characters belong to me; they belong to JK Rowling, my favorite author in the world! Chaze Turge, Den Grudge and Draco Malfoy are mine though. Oops, did I say Draco Malfoy?  
  
Summary: All I have to say is that this is mostly about Draco/Hermione. I absolutely love this pair! This is about Draco and Hermione making a bet and all that kind'a stuff ... well I don't want to tell u what else happens! Read the story!  
  
A/N: Holy shit! How long has it been? A month? Soooo sorry! I've been caught up in homework! But, 125 reviews? SWEET!! Thank you all! I've decided to keep them bf/gf. And I know this chapter is short, but I'll promise that the future chapters will be a lot longer!  
  
Chapter Seven – Bad Hair Day  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously on Harry Potter:  
  
The owls stopped right above my head and dumped a bunch of letters around my surroundings.  
  
' ... '  
  
The entire Great Hall fell silent. My eye started twitching.  
  
'Hey, Draco, why don't you open them?' Goyle said.  
  
Everyone laughed and I felt myself go red from embarrassment.  
  
I looked one look at Hermione, who was staring at me, shocked, and ran out of the Great Hall with a bunch on letters under my arms.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! I hate you father! Damn you! Damn you!  
  
I ran into my dormitory, after giving the password (draco-mafloy-is-the- best) and threw all the letters into the fireplace.  
  
'Damn him!' I said.  
  
I settled myself in a chair and took out a piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Father,  
  
I don't want to be a freakin Death Eater, so don't bother ME!  
  
Your son,  
  
Draco  
  
I went to my eagle owl and tied the rolled up parchment around his leg.  
  
'Take this to father,' I growled at it.  
  
It spread its wings and flew out the window.  
  
... What the hell have I done?! He's GONNA KILL ME!!!!!  
  
This is bad! This is bad! Shit! Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!  
  
'Boy are YOU in for it, Draco,' brain said.  
  
SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!  
  
***  
  
(Voldemort's Evil Layer)  
  
'What do you MEAN he's not sending a reply?!!' Voldemort yelled.  
  
'I'm sorry, Lord. I have been sending him letters every day, and still he doesn't reply!' Lucius said.  
  
'I want Hogwarts, Lucius. If I don't have it by - '  
  
'I promise, the boy will come to his senses,' Lucius said. 'You will have Hogwarts in less then a month.'  
  
'I had better. Or else, you will face the consequences. Now, go. And I don't want this plan to fail, is that clear?!' Voldemort said in an icy voice.  
  
'Crystal!' said all the other Death Eaters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'This is absolutely ridiculous!' Draco exclaimed. 'Why's your father sending you all these letters?' Hermione asked, curiously. Draco started to sweat. 'Just act casually and she won't notice a thing!' he told himself. Aloud, he said, 'Er – I don't know. Maybe he misses me?'  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'Okay …' she said. 'Hey, I have the perfect plan to get even with Harry and Ron!' Draco looked confused. 'I thought we already GOT even,' he said. Hermione glared at him. 'Yeah, but this morning, they dropped an eyeball in my soup and I AM NOT STANDING UP TO THAT! … Er – I mean I am, standing up to that!' she exclaimed.  
  
'They put and eyeball in your soup?' Draco asked. 'Yes! How many times do I have to tell you?!' Hermione squealed. 'We have to get even!' 'YES! An excuse to kill Potter, at last!' Draco laughed. 'We're not going to kill them, Draco. We're just going to torture them and make their lives a living hell!' Hermione said. SPLASH!!!  
  
A bucket full of glue suddenly dropped on Hermione's head. 'Hermione? You okay?' Draco asked. ' … ALRIGHT!! NOW IT'S PERSONAL!' Hermione yelled out. 'Hey um, they ARE my mortal enemy you know,' Draco said.  
  
***  
  
Ron's POV  
  
'From now on, Hermione will be called … The Glue Monster …' I said. 'Yeah. Did you see the way the bucket landed on her head?! It was hilarious!' George laughed.  
  
'I know, but you guys have to think of something better then just a bucket of glue,' Harry said. 'Wha? What do you suggest? A bucket of paint?' George said puzzled. 'No. This is war we're talking about. We have to do this the old fashion Muggle style!' Harry exclaimed.  
  
'…'  
  
' … Muggles have style?! I NEVER KNEW THAT!!' I exclaimed. ' … I still like my idea of the paint,' George said. 'Wait, jackass. Harry has a point! – What do you think we should do, Harry?' Fred asked.  
  
'Well, if we want things to get messy, it's usually a lot easier if we do things WITHOUT magic. And since none of you can possibly live without magic, I'll have to be the leader and take charge,' Harry said putting his hands on his hips, looking very smug.  
  
' … I still like MY idea of the paint!' George said. 'Shut up! – So, what's our first step, leader?' Fred said. ' … I haven't thought of that yet,' Harry said. 'Shouldn't we hide our wands for safe keeping. It IS the weekend,' I said. Everyone looked at me in total shock. What'd I do, huh? 'What'd I do?' I asked. 'That is the first time I have ever heard you say something that actually makes sense!' George said. 'And angel must have rested inside your body!' ' … Really? Well, I suppose –'  
  
'Oh! It's gone!' Fred said quickly. 'Damn,' I swore. 'Alright, now everyone give me your wands,' Harry said.  
  
'Okay, just'a sec,' Fred said. He took out his wand and put it in a zip lock bag. 'What's this for?' I asked. 'What's this for? What's this for?! – SO HARRY WONT GET GERMS ON MY BEAUTIFUL WAND!!!' Fred exclaimed. 'Okay, now I feel offended,' Harry said. George and I took out our wands and handed them to Harry. 'Alright, now this is what we do …' Harry whispered as we all huddled.  
  
***  
  
(Draco's Dormitory – Next Day)  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Stupid letters. URGH! I hate them!  
  
'I don't get it, Draco. Why is your father sending you all these letters? Crabbe asked stupidly, sticking a finger up his abnormally large nose.  
  
'For the last time, I think he misses me!' I said in a very annoyed sort of voice. Crabbe and Goyle backed away.  
  
'Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower. Your stinch must be rubbing off on me,' I said opening the door to the bathroom. Outside I heard my dormitory door slam shut. Good, they're finally gone. Finally! I turned on the shower and climbed in. 'Oh yeah, now this feels good!' I mumbled.  
  
***  
  
'Shush! – Come on!' Harry whispered. They pushed the door open and heard the shower running. 'Perfect,' Ron said. He opened the door to the bathroom silently. DRACO'S BATHROOM. 'Alright,' Harry said grabbing one of the bottles that said, 'Hair Gel,' owner, Draco Malfoy, DO NOT TOUCH. SACRED.  
  
Harry carefully spilled out the hair gel into the sink. Fred got a bottle of green hair dye and tried his best not to spill any and he poured it in the empty bottle of hair gel.  
  
'Na, na, na, na, na, HEY! Na, na, na, na! Na, na, na, na, na, HEY!' Ron jumped up, startled. George tried his best not to laugh as Draco sang louder. When Fred finished pouring the green hair dye into the bottle of hair gel, Ron took Draco's comb and put some sort of purple gel on the tips of the comb. 'He, he, he,' Ron laughed. 'C'mon. I think Mr. Pureblood is going to have an accident this morning, if you know what I mean, he, he, he,' Harry chuckled as they all tiptoed out. Once they reached the outside of Draco's dormitory, they could still her sing, 'Na, na, na, na, na, HEY! Na, na, na, na! Na, na, na, na, na, HEY! Na, na!' 'And now, the funs begins,' Harry said.  
  
***  
  
Draco turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his body. He out and began to dry his hair. He looked at the mirror, sighed and said, 'My hair looks so good.' Closing his eyes and taking the bottle of hair gel, he sang, 'Hair, of hair! I have such beautiful hair!' He put he gel on his hair and took out his comb. He carefully combed his hair back, singing, 'Hair, oh hair! I have such wonderful hair! No one can ever match my hair! It's beautiful and wonderful and gelly! Oh hair, oh hair, oh hair!'  
  
Draco got out of the bathroom and went to his closet, where he had to decide which black robe he should wear for the day. 'Hm … should I wear the black one? Or the black one?' he asked himself. About a half and hour later, he finally decided he would wear the black one. He got dress and went down to breakfast.  
  
***  
  
'Hey, Mione!' Harry said cheerfully. Hermione glared at him as she sat down on her seat. She took a look at her breakfast, which was a ham sandwich and gave Harry a suspicious look. 'Don't worry, Mione. We're not monsters. We know you're a girl, and we've decided to stop picking on you,' Ron said. Hermione gave them the stare of evil and started eating.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco came into the Great Hall strutting like he owned the place. He sat down in between Crabbe and Goyle. Nobody paid attention to him and he was actually grateful. Grudge could have told anyone about him and Hermione and if anyone found out, he and Hermione would get in deep shit, especially if his father found out!  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, Pansy appeared at Draco's side. 'Hi, Drakie, babe –' Her eyes drifted toward his hair and then, 'AHHHHHHHH!! EEEEEWW!!' she shrieked pointing at his hair.  
  
The whole Great Hall fell silent, except for Harry and Ron's laughter. From the Gryffindor table, Hermione's head snapped up and she looked behind her at the Slytherin table and gasped.  
  
'What?' Draco asked. 'Y – Your hair …' Pansy trailed off. 'My hair?' Draco said. He looked at Hermione, who had a hand over her mouth. She pointed at his head. Slowly Draco reached for his head. He felt slime. 'Whoa, Draco, what'd you do to your hair?' Chaze asked. Quickly, Draco ran out of the Great Hall and headed towards his Dormitory. He ran into the bathroom and … 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!'  
  
***  
  
'Ow! – Ouch!' Harry said as McGonagall dragged him and Ron into Dumbledore's office. McGonagall gave him a look of fury and said, 'I have never seen such – such –' Ron interrupted. 'Professor McGonagall! How could WE do something that BAD to Malfoy? We don't hate him THAT much, ya know.' 'Don't believe them, Professor. I know perfectly well it was them. You saw them laughing, didn't you?' Draco said.  
  
They entered Dumbledore's office and Harry and Ron were seated into chairs. 'I am very disappointed in you two,' Dumbledore began. 'This has been the second time you two have been in my office. I am very, very, disappointed in you. Setting a bad example for the first years. I am afraid you will have to have another month of detention with Filch.' Ron and Harry groaned while Draco smirked.  
  
***  
  
Draco's POV  
  
'It is NOT a laughing matter!' I said. Hermione who was lying on his bed, tried to keep herself from laughing. 'Sorry, it's just the way you strutted in the hall without a care in the world, and you didn't notice that your hair looked like hell,' Hermione chuckled. 'Ha, ha. VERY funny!' I said sarcastically. Hermione giggled. 'Well, I got to go. Professor Bins gave us lots of homework due in three weeks. I got to get started!' she said. Figures. Hermione got on her tippy - toes and gave me a peck on the cheek. She ran out of my dormitory in a rush.  
  
I sighed. Man, I can't believe I have to go around in class looking like this! I've already had a bad hair day! 'Well it COULD get worse! Your father could find out you've been dating the Mudblood and kill you,' my brain said. Well, at least no letters came today.  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, an arrow shot through the window and nearly hit me on the head! ME! Draco Malfoy! I got up and approuched the arrow, which was stuck on the wall. I pulled it out. There was a letter attached to it. Damn! I hate you, brain!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will Lucius' response be? Will he kill Draco? Will the whole school find out about Draco and Mion being a couple? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
Oh god! I was actually done this, but half way through, I didn't get to save and I had to write the ending again! ARGH! I am very frustrated right NOW!!! Thanx to all the people that reviewed! 


	8. Missing

Harry Potter  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Harry Potter -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Black  
  
Eyes - Green  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - Gryffindor Seeker  
  
Description - Harry Potter was the one who had defeat Voldemort and brought peace to everyone. His rival is Draco Malfoy whose father was follower of Voldemort.  
  
Ron Weasley -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Red  
  
Eyes - Blue  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Ron is Harry's best friend and always sticks by his side. (except in the fourth book)  
  
Hermione Granger -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - Brown  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - doesn't play Quidditch  
  
Description - Hermione is the brains of the three she usually corrects Ron and Harry's vocabulary and is afraid of get expelled. She is a Perfect, but can also be quite aggressive. (yeah in the third book she slaps Malfoy, hehehe, though she likes him. In my story he does! I'm a D/Hr fan!)  
  
Draco Malfoy -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Blond  
  
Eyes - Grayish blue  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - Slytherin Seeker  
  
Description - Draco is a rich snobbish guy who likes to bother Harry, Ron and Hermione. He is Professor Snape's favorite considering he thinks evil and according to Harry and Ron, he is evil! (in my story he likes Hermione! He does now! It makes it a lot more interesting, cause they're both Perfects)  
  
Vincent Crabbe -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - N/A  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Crabbe is one of Draco's friends(*cough,* bodyguard, *cough*)  
  
Gregory Goyle -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - do I really have to repeat myself?!  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Same thing as Crabbe, though, I think Goyle is a bit more uglier and stupider then Crabbe is, hehehe.  
  
Den Grudge - (he's a new character, ok?!)  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Brown  
  
Eyes - Green  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place – none  
  
Description - Den usaully hangs around Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Though sometimes he can get quite annoying, he also has a crush on Hermione and it really gets on Malfoy's nerves (hey! I thought it'd be interesting too!)  
  
Pansy Parkinson -  
  
Age - 15  
  
Hair - Black  
  
Eyes - Brown (I'm guessing!)  
  
Hogwarts - Slytherin - fifth year  
  
Quidditch place - none  
  
Description - Stupid, ugly annoying.....that's Pansy! She's a mager git! Draco is practically scared of her, since she follows him everywhere!  
  
Ginny Weasley -  
  
Age - 14  
  
Hair - Red  
  
Eyes - Brown  
  
Hogwarts - Gryffindor - fourth year  
  
Quidditch place - I don't even think she likes Quidditch  
  
Description - Ginny is Ron's little sister who has a crush on Harry. She hangs out with Hermione a lot and like all the other Weasleys she has red hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Bet  
  
by: hermione-angel  
  
Disclaimer: I own Draco Malfoy ... er - I mean, I DON'T own Draco Malfoy. *sob* None of these characters belong to me; they belong to JK Rowling, my favorite author in the world! Chaze Turge, Den Grudge and Draco Malfoy are mine though. Oops, did I say Draco Malfoy?  
  
Summary: All I have to say is that this is mostly about Draco/Hermione. I absolutely love this pair! This is about Draco and Hermione making a bet and all that kind'a stuff ... well I don't want to tell u what else happens! Read the story!  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter is a bit weird cause Hermione goes missing and stuff. Just to give you a clue, it's NOT one of the Death Eaters!  
  
Chapter Eight – Missing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously on Harry Potter –  
  
I sighed. Man, I can't believe I have to go around in class looking like this! I've already had a bad hair day! 'Well it COULD get worse! Your father could find out you've been dating the Mudblood and kill you,' my brain said. Well, at least no letters came today.  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, an arrow shot through the window and nearly hit me on the head! ME! Draco Malfoy! I got up and approuched the arrow, which was stuck on the wall. I pulled it out. There was a letter attached to it. Damn! I hate you, brain!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco slowly opened the letter, then closed his eyes shut. After about a minute. He opened one eye and looked at the opened envelope. Nothing happened. Draco gave a huge sigh and flopped down on his bed. Dreading of opening the folded letter, he got his wand, just in case.  
  
He unfolded it slowly, then … he stuck his wand right at the letter, expecting a spell to hit him in the head. Nothing happened. Draco gave another sigh, then began to read. There were only four words written on the piece of paper. The color was a dark red color. Almost like the color of fresh blood. In big bold letters the letter said …  
  
PREPARE TO DIE TRAITOR  
  
Draco sank to the floor. The letter had slipped from his hand. He was all white. Prepare to die traitor. Was his father going to kill him? Of course not! What about his mother? She would have certainly stopped him. 'He's probably just kidding,' Draco thought. He gave a nervous laugh and stood up.  
  
'I have to be strong. Malfoys are NOT weak!' Draco said out loud. ' … But I am …'  
  
***  
  
Hermione frowned. She hated the way Pansy Parkinson always draped herself all over HER Draco! She was always pretending he was her boyfriend! No one knew about their relationship except Den, Harry, Ron and Ginny. Den he had been very quiet since that day in Draco's Dormitory, Harry and Ron hadn't said anything to anyone (surprisingly), and Ginny promised she would rather die than tell. If they wanted things to keep quiet, they couldn't be seen together. So, if she pounced on Pansy and yelled and slapped her to death and tell the bitch that Draco was hers, it would just give everything away.  
  
'Bitch,' Hermione muttered under her breath. 'Get you stinking hands of MY – ' Suddenly Pansy swooped down and placed a kiss on Draco's cheek. Hermione's eyes filled with fire and smoke came out of her ears. 'How DARE you – ' Draco had pushed Pansy off of him, whipping his cheek in disgust. He had taken out his wand. 'Expelliarmus!' he cried pointing his wand at Pansy. She got blasted off her feet and in to a wall.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy!' Professor McGonagall was running over to the Slytherin table along with Professor Snape. (Dumbledore can't run, he's too old and wrinkly) Draco looked up and gave Hermione an apologetic look, and let himself be taken by the raging Professors.  
  
Hermione sighed. She couldn't believe Draco did that for her! He knew that she would have pounced and claw at Pansy if he hadn't done a bit of ass kicking. Hermione looked down at Pansy, who was getting helped up by Professor Sprout and Flitwitch … er – I mean Flitwick. She gave Pansy a look of loathing. 'I hate that Pansy Parkinson,' she muttered. 'Bitch.'  
  
***  
  
Pansy walked the hallway in the Dungeons. It was two or three o'clock in the morning and her throat was sore, she needed a glass of water.  
  
After getting out of the bathroom and drinking three glasses of water, she headed back to the Girl's Dormitory. Suddenly she heard something move behind her. She turned around quickly, expecting someone to be there.  
  
'Hello?' she asked. 'Anyone there?' A person stepped out of the shadows, and Pansy felt herself relax. 'What're YOU doing here?! You're not suppose to be in the Dungeons!' Pansy exclaimed.  
  
'Wha? - Ahhhhhh!' Suddenly she was blasted to the wall. 'Wha – What do you want?! Leave me alone, you – you … freak!' Pansy sobbed as she sank back in to the wall. 'Leave me alone!' 'You shouldn't interfere …' the person said. Pansy looked up, terrified. The person's eyes started to glow a dark red and it reached for her throat. 'LEAVE ME ALONE! – AHHHHHHHH!'  
  
***  
  
'Morning, Mione. Get much sleep last night?' Parvati asked giving Hermione a cheerful smile. Hermione forced a smile. Her hair was tied back into a lose ponytail and she had giant bags under her eyes. 'Yeah,' she said. 'You look tired though. Are you okay?' Ginny asked, worried. 'No, I'm alright,' Hermione said taking her seat. 'Don't lie to us, girl. We know something's wrong. We can feel it in our veins, you getting my drift?' Lavender said. 'Uh, yeah … I think,' Hermione said. 'You just tell us what ever's bothering you, okay?' Parvati said. Hermione just nodded her head and picked up her fork.  
  
'Hey, did you hear about what happened last night? Someone went and scared the hell out of that Slytherin girl. What's her name – Pansy Parkinson,' Natalie McDonald, a Gryffindor Perfect whispered to one of her little girly friends. Parvati, Lavender and Ginny tried to pretend they were eating, but were listening carefully. Hermione just looked down.  
  
'What I heard was, Pansy was walking around in the Dungeons at night trying to get a glass of water, when all of a sudden some sort of creature came out of no where and tried to suck her soul out!' Natalie said. 'A ghost?' Ginny mouthed. 'What do you think it is?' Kristen Lillian asked. 'I dunno, but whatever it is, I think it's gonna strike again tonight!' Natalie squealed. 'Doesn't Dumbledore know?' Carrie Temple asked. 'Yeah, he's trying to keep it quiet though. We're going to have a meeting about it today after classes are done,' Natalie said. 'All the Perfects and Head Boy and Girl are coming.'  
  
Lavender, Parvati and Ginny turned their heads to look at Hermione. 'What?' Hermione asked. Lavender raised her eyebrows. 'Mione, why didn't you tell us,' Parvati asked, looking hurt. 'Yeah, Mione! We thought you were our friend!' Ginny said. Hermione sighed. 'You heard Natalie; we have to keep it quiet!' 'Well, Natalie didn't keep it very quiet, now did she?' Lavender shot back. 'I don't want anyone to worry. I don't want any of my friends getting hurt right? Especially, Harry and Ron …' Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly Ron came over to Hermione. He was carrying a package. 'Hey Mione, this arrived for you, from your parents,' he said. 'Thanks,' Hermione said grumpily. She opened the box and a pie suddenly popped out and hit her on the face. 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!' Ron laughed. 'I can't believe you fell for it!' He walked away, laughing like an idiot. Hermione saw him give Harry a high five and steam came out of her ears.  
  
***  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Aw man. What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so tired? I've been sleeping early enough, so why do I feel so tired every time I get up? 'Hermione!' someone called out. I turned around slowly. Draco ran up to me. He still had his 'new' dew and he seemed pretty ticked off. 'Oh hey, Draco,' I said.  
  
'Hey! – I saw what Potter and Weasley did to you, and I have the perfect plan to get even!' Draco said. My eyes started to droop. 'Huh? – Oh. Maybe later, Draco, I feel really tired today,' I said. He looked up, disappointed. 'Oh. Alright then, can I walk you back to your Dormitory?' he asked.  
  
We walked and walked. Draco was going on, on how Harry and Ron had damaged his beautiful hair. My eyes started to droop once again. Oh man. I feel so tired. So – So tired …  
  
***  
  
Draco laid his head on Hermione's bed. He had taken her to her dormitory after she had blacked out. He had panicked and had almost thought of running into Dumbledore's office. He was worried. Hermione had been acting a bit strange lately. She missed the Perfect's meeting today, and THAT is defiantly NOT what Hermione's like!  
  
'Mmm …' Hermione mumbled and opened one eye. Draco lifted his head from the bed. 'Mione? Are you okay?' he asked. Hermione blinked once, twice, three times. 'Yeah, I'm okay. What happened?' she asked. 'Well, we were walking and then you just collapsed! You scared the hell out of me!' Draco exclaimed. 'I – I'm sorry,' Hermione replied rubbing her forehead.  
  
Draco gave her a worried look. 'You haven't been yourself lately. Not since Potter and those Weasleys ruined my BEAUTIFUL hair!' he said. Hermione chuckled. 'What do you mean?' she asked. 'Well, you didn't come to the Perfect's meeting this afternoon,' Draco started. 'Uh huh,' Hermione said. 'And … I forgot,' Draco said scratching his head confusingly. 'Well, the answer to the first and only question is that I was tired and took a nap and just happened to forget about the meeting, don't be so nosey, Draco,' Hermione said frowning.  
  
Draco sighed and stood up. 'Well, since you're okay now, I'll just leave,' he said sneered. He didn't like the way Hermione was talking to him; he'd best leave now before he says something bad to her. 'Draco, wait!' Draco turned around. Hermione flung her arms around his neck. Draco felt himself blushing. 'W – What?' he asked his face still red. 'Don't go,' she pleaded. 'W – What's wrong with you? You usually don't go ballistic on me like this every time I leave,' Draco said raising an eyebrow. Hermione gave him puppy dog eyes. 'Want a kiss?' she asked batting her eyes at him. 'Uh … are you sure you're not going crazy?' he asked. 'I'm sure,' she said slowly.  
  
Draco sighed. He wasn't going to resist. 'Fine, fine,' he said smirking at her. Hermione eyes brightened. Draco smashed his lips against hers. He put his arms around her waist, continuing their passionate kiss. They hadn't kissed in a while and he was beginning to miss those sweet lips of hers. Usually they were both busy with homework and going to Perfect meetings.  
  
***  
  
It was 2:58 in the morning and the only thing that could be heard from the Gryffindor tower was the loud snoring of Harry and Ron. Harry was sleeping with his arm around his Firebolt and Ron was sucking his thumb. Suddenly – 'AHHHHHHH!!!'  
  
***  
  
'Go away! No visitors!' Madam Pomfrey said. 'But I'm his sister!' Ginny said pointing to Ron. Madam Pomfrey's mouth did a weird twitchy thing and she let her in. 'Only for a few minutes,' she said.  
  
'Omigosh, Ron! Are you okay?!' Ginny screeched. Ron put a hand on his forehead. 'Yeah,' he said sitting up from the bed. 'Harry, are you okay?' Ginny asked. 'Yeah,' Harry said. 'Man, I can't remember anything! What happened?' 'Well, both of you have been taken to the hospital wing in the middle of the night. You were attacked or something. I think it was the ghost!' Ginny said. 'Ghost? What ghost?' Ron asked. 'You know the one that attacked Pansy – ' Ginny put her hand over her mouth before she babbled anything else. 'What? – What attacked Pansy?' Harry asked.  
  
Ginny kept her hand over her mouth and just shook her head. 'C'mon, Ginny! You know Hermione's working with 'him' now and we used to always ask her what's happening in the school. Think of this as your opportunity to shine! You can be like our source of information!' Ron said. 'Now, tell us what's going on!' Ginny hesitated. 'I – Overheard from a friend that a creature of some kind, or a ghost, has been attacking students at night. Pansy was the first. Then you guys … ' she trailed off.  
  
'A ghost? Attacking students?' Harry said. 'Are you sure it was a ghost?' Ron asked. 'Why are you guys asking me?! You were the ones that were attacked! YOU should have seen it!' Ginny said. Ron scratched his head. 'It must have hit us hard. I wonder what it wanted?' he said. 'Maybe like our brains or something,' Harry said. Ginny rolled her eyes. 'As if you two have any – er … I mean … damn,' she said.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Draco practically ran in. He slammed Harry against the wall angrily. Ginny shrieked and Drac o gave her a look that could kill. 'Where is she?' Draco said slowly but coldly. He was holding Harry by the collar. 'What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy?!' Harry exclaimed trying with all his strength not to pass out. 'YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!' Draco yelled.  
  
'LET GO OF HIM! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTING, YOU M*THER F*CKEN B*STARD!' Ron yelled. 'SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS, WEASLEY!' Draco yelled. Ginny looked scared now, as Draco took out his wand. 'Seriously, I don't know what you're talking about!' Harry coughed up. 'Liar!' Draco snarled. 'Where's Hermione! What have you done to her?!' 'Hermione?' Ginny whispered. Draco looked at her. 'Have you seen her?' he asked menacingly. 'N – No, I haven't seen her since yesterday. She looked really worn out though,' Ginny said quietly.  
  
Draco continued staring, then surprisingly he let Harry go. 'Hermione's missing,' he said simply. 'WHAT?!' 'I said – ' 'We know what you said, Malfoy,' Ron said. 'What did you mean Hermione was missing?' 'Well, you three, plus Grudge, are the only ones that know that me and Mione are together, so if any of this gets out, I'll swear to god that I'll kill you!' Draco said. Harry, Ron and Ginny nodded. Draco started to blush, 'Well, it was about 8:00 in the morning, and I knew Hermione was probably in the shower, so I had this silly little thought of joining her. So I went in her dormitory and she was gone,' he said.  
  
'S – So, let me get this straight, you were trying to sneak into Mione's dorm to see her naked?!' Ron asked disgusted. Draco flushed. 'That's NOT the point, Weasley!' he said. Everyone looked confused. 'What was your point?' they asked. Draco fell down. (anime style, people!)  
  
'You people are so stupid! – No wonder, it's the two Weasleys and a Potter, no wonder! No wonder!' Draco said. 'Ooh! I get it! – Hermione's missing!' Ginny squealed. 'YES! THANK YOU!' Draco exclaimed. 'What?! Hermione's missing?!' Harry said in shock. 'Yes, that's why I came to you,' Draco said coldly to Harry.  
  
'You don't think the ghost took her?' Ginny asked, horrified. Everyone looked at her. 'Oh … that. Don't tell me you believe in that sort of crap,' Draco said. 'Why would the ghost/creature take MY Mione?' Ginny shrugged. 'Maybe it likes her,' she said. 'IT DOES NOT!' Draco yelled.  
  
'Okay, okay,' Ginny said backing away. 'So, did you tell anyone?' Harry asked. 'No. Figured it was you, you know. I'd come here and beat the crap out of you, then Mione will go tell me I was her prince in shinning armor and we'll live happily ever after,' Draco said. 'You have crazed, weird imagination, Malfoy,' Ron said. Draco growled, 'Don't rub it in!' he said. 'So, what do we do?' Ron asked. 'We have to get her back, that's what, Weasley,' Draco said. 'Y – You mean, you and US, working to – ge – ther?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yes! I swear, Potter. If you were any slower, you'd be gay,' Draco said. 'You mean we have to work with HIM?!' Ron exclaimed. 'C'mon, Ron! We have to find Hermione! I bet ya she's still somewhere in Hogwarts, we just have to look!' Ginny said. 'For once, she's right, Weasely,' Draco said.  
  
'Oh god, I think I'm going to faint,' Ron said. 'C'mon! We have to find her!' Harry said getting up and walking to the door. 'We just have one problem,' Ginny said. 'What?' 'Madam Pomfrey. She wont let us … well, you guys, go,' Ginny said. 'Don't worry, I've learned a few things from Hermione,' Draco said grinning evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Omigosh! Now Draco, Harry and Ron are working together! Is it possible?! – Where is Hermione? Find out next chapter.  
  
Thank you to all the people that reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL! ( I don't really know what happens next so I need help!  
  
Some people have requested more time with Draco and Mione. Okay, okay, I'll give them a little romantic scene later on!  
  
Special thanx to: Cherry Blossom, Lotr Freak, Hyper Angel, Rayallen8, Chronotrigger33, Sugar and Spice1220, Salt and Pepper7892, Cold Hearted Angel1220, Angel in Jeans1220, N64 Screw Up, Valleygirl Caitlyn, MarjaTemelkovski, Funkyoreos, Sherry Shao123, Leland 6, Leland Guttridge, Lee P90, Aly Safaa, Cute Stuff34, Gamming101, Boardslide100, AdrianPS2, FFXfan10, Vageta82, Goku0619, Roham T, Mat 219, PJW63, Six Sense, Bluecloud 24, Kerofan, TALEWG, PsychoAngel, MingShao, HermioneG89, Sucker For Romance, Little Trumpter, Chikata, PrincessDarkness, Some Girl, Draco's Sliver tabby cat girl, Stella Puro-Sanque, Amanda, Julia, Mione G, Rikku, Kalangitan, Angelz Gaze, Weasley-Gurl, Mage, Icy Stormz, Mione G, Volcana, Serentiy, Hermione&Draco Lvr, Mrs. Amanda Malfoy, Jenna Malfoy, Quiet One, Sandy, Cyrano de Bergerac, Fawkesfire, Yukiko Nikko-Michelle, Prudence Of Charms, Danny, Damia, Katie Weasley, Just Chasing Dreams, She-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named, Sage Of Darkness, Porkypop, Heather, Reader, Blue, Angry Gurlz, HeAvEnSeNt, Hermione Malfoy, Mya14, Toni, Krissy, Natasha, Ty, Weird-Freaky- Person, Snowdiamond, Hermalfoy, Lil Angel, Slavy, Lady Alanna Salmalin Of Conte, Draco's Gurl, Woodencat, Angel-Eyes, Emily, Cyberbunny, Jaya, StarShine, Joyce, Kate, Jolly Me, Tina, Ginny, Michee, Utter Izanity, Heather, Calypso In Love, Roguey, Angel Faerie32, Dark Devil, Tess, Living Dead Girl, Nichole Marie, and Viviantina! 


	9. Working With the Enemy

The Bet  
  
by: Lady Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: I own Draco Malfoy ... er - I mean, I DON'T own Draco Malfoy. *sob* None of these characters belong to me; they belong to JK Rowling, my favorite author in the world! Chaze Turge, Den Grudge and Draco Malfoy are mine though. Oops, did I say Draco Malfoy?  
  
Summary: All I have to say is that this is mostly about Draco/Hermione. I absolutely love this pair! This is about Draco and Hermione making a bet and all that kind'a stuff ... well I don't want to tell u what else happens! Read the story!  
  
A/N: I had to retype this chapter! OMG! I decided to make it shorter though . hey! Don't sue! I got really lazy, I'm sure everyone's like that! Anyways, I'm trying to get my chapters out as fast as I can, but I have so many stories to update! Thanx to all the ppl that reviewed! Luv ya all!  
  
Chapter Nine - Working With the Enemy  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Previously on Harry Potter -  
  
"You people are so stupid! - No wonder, it's the two Weasleys and a Potter, no wonder! No wonder!" Draco said. "Ooh! I get it! - Hermione's missing!" Ginny squealed. "YES! THANK YOU!" Draco exclaimed. "What?! Hermione's missing?!" Harry said in shock. "Yes, that's why I came to you," Draco said coldly to Harry.  
  
"You don't think the ghost took her?" Ginny asked, horrified. Everyone looked at her. "Oh . that. Don't tell me you believe in that sort of crap," Draco said. "Why would the ghost/creature take MY Mione?" Ginny shrugged. "Maybe it likes her," she said. "IT DOES NOT!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay," Ginny said backing away. "So, did you tell anyone?" Harry asked. "No. Figured it was you, you know. I'd come here and beat the crap out of you, then Mione will go tell me I was her prince in shinning armor and we'll live happily ever after," Draco said. "You have crazed, weird imagination, Malfoy," Ron said. Draco growled, "Don't rub it in!" he said. "So, what do we do?" Ron asked. "We have to get her back, that's what, Weasley," Draco said. "Y - You mean, you and US, working to - ge - ther?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes! I swear, Potter. If you were any slower, you'd be gay," Draco said. "You mean we have to work with HIM?!" Ron exclaimed. "C'mon, Ron! We have to find Hermione! I bet ya she's still somewhere in Hogwarts, we just have to look!" Ginny said. "For once, she's right, Weasely," Draco said.  
  
"Oh god, I think I'm going to faint," Ron said. "C'mon! We have to find her!" Harry said getting up and walking to the door. "We just have one problem," Ginny said. "What?" "Madam Pomfrey. She wont let us . well, you guys, go," Ginny said. "Don't worry, I've learned a few things from Hermione," Draco said grinning evilly.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work, Malfoy?" Harry whispered as they tip-toed out of the Hospital Wing. Draco scowled. "Oh course it is, Potty! It's my idea!" he hissed. "Why are we whispering to one another?" Ron asked. "Honestly, Weasley!" Draco said annoyed. "Shush! - The reason we're whispering, is because Madam Pomfrey might hear us!" Ginny whispered. "Thank you!" Draco said rolling his eyes.  
  
"So, uh . what's our plan?" Harry asked. Draco glared at him. "Isn't it obvious?" he said. "We have to go and find Hermione." "Yes, but shouldn't we tell the teachers first? I mean, what if she's just around here you know? You said you only checked her room, what is she's in the library or something? Why don't we look?" Ginny suggested. "Don't be smart around me, Weasley!" Draco drawled. "Don't you think I've done that already? I've looked everywhere! I even have Crabbe and Goyle out there looking for her." "So you really can't find her anywhere?" Ron asked. "Yes, that's my point, Weasel," Draco said.  
  
"So where should we start?" asked Harry. "We can't until she's gone," Draco said pointing at Ginny. "What - who? Me?" Ginny said pointing to herself. "Honestly if you were any slower, you'd be walking backwards!" Draco declared. "B-but why?" she asked. Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "I refuse to work with a girl!" he pointed out. "Yeah Ginny, you can go, you're a girl!" Ron said chuckling stupidly. "So are you!" Ginny said. "Am not!" Ron whined. Draco rolled his eyes. 'What a couple of idiots,' he thought.  
  
"Just follow me," Draco sneered walking towards the Dungeons. Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Well, see ya, Ginny!" the exclaimed running after Draco. Ginny pouted. "*humph* Fine! See if I care!!" she screeched stomping off. (Sorry, just thought it should be a guy adventure, don't worry Ginny'll come back later! Girls rule!)  
  
"Where are we going exactly?" asked Harry as he ran after Draco. "To my dormitory in the dungeons," Draco drawled. "We're going to discuss how to how to get Mione back." "Hey you don't think the ghost got her?" Ron asked. Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you believe in that shit?" he said. "Yeah, well ." Harry said scratching his head.  
  
"Well what do you think? Way better than the Gryffindor Common Room, eh?" Draco said settling himself down in his dormitory. Ron scowled. "You wouldn't know," he muttered. "Really? You care to make a bet on that?" said Draco smirking. "Shut up!" Ron exclaimed flopping down on the couch beside Harry. Draco sighed. 'I just had to be stuck with a pair of idiots didn't I?' he thought sadly. "So, uh . where do we start?" Harry asked. Draco closed his eyes; he was trying to keep himself from strangling Harry to death. 'How stupid can these idiots get?! .Really stupid!' he thought angrily. "Why don't we meet up somewhere at midnight, we won't have time to look for Mione tomorrow, the teachers will get in our way," Ron said. "Fine, we meet in the trophy room then, it's always unlocked," Draco said. "And I can't believe you said something that actually makes sense." He smirked.  
  
"ARGH!" Ron yelled lunging at Draco. Harry grabbed the back of his robes sighing. "Really, Weasley, I thought you were way more mature than that," Draco said chuckling. Ron glared at him and sat back down. "Alright, you guys, stop it! - Malfoy are you sure that the trophy room is unlocked?" Harry asked. "Of course, why would I be lying?" Draco asked. "Well, you did it before!" Ron exclaimed. "This is serious," Draco stated frowning. "I want to find Mione." Ron glared at him. "Asshole," he muttered.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Den's POV  
  
Oh man! I cannot believe that Draco and Hermione are really dating! Speaking of Hermione, where is she? I haven't seen her today at all! Maybe she's off snuggling with her BOYFRIEND!  
  
I walked through the halls of the dungeons. Maybe if I talked to Draco I can sort this entire thing out. I mean . Draco's a reasonable guy right? . Right?! 'Yeah sure, real reasonable!' my brain said. Shut up! I go to have a serious man-to-man talk with Draco! So be quiet!  
  
Alright here goes! I raised my fist to knock on huge snake-like statue, when I heard voices. It wasn't Hermione's. It was Draco's and . Potter and Weasley?! What the f*ck?!  
  
Pressing my ear against the cold statue, I could here their conversation. "Alright, you guys, stop it! - Malfoy are you sure that the trophy room is unlocked?" I heard Potter say. "Of course, why would I be lying?" I heard Draco asked. "Well, you did it before!" came Weasley's voice. "This is serious," Draco said. "I want to find Mione."  
  
I started to panic! WHAT?! Hermione's missing?! Oh my god! Oh my god! 911! 911! Suddenly I heard Draco say, "You're such an idiot Weasley, now get out, I need my rest." Then I heard Weasley's voice say, "I'm an idiot? I'm an idiot?! Well at least our password to our dormitory isn't Draco Malfoy Is The Best!" What a weird password! Suddenly I felt the statue I was leaning on move and I fell forward into Draco dormitory.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
"Well at least my password isn't Draco Malfoy Is the Best!" Ron said. After these mystical words were said, the door to Draco's dorm opened and Den fell in face first into the hard ground. "Ow, geesh!" Den cried.  
  
Ron gasped. "HE HEARD! HE MUST NOT ESCAPE!" he exclaimed. Den started to cower. "I-I didn't hear anything!" he stammered. "He lies ... ALL LIES!" Ron exclaimed. "Let me handle this," Draco said smoothly walking up to Den. He grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall, causing the wall to crack a bit. 'Hmm, don't know my own strength,' Draco thought. "Tell me what you heard, Grudge or I promise you will not get out of here alive . or get out seriously injured or with a mental disability, but you know what I'm talking about," Draco said. "I swear I-I didn't hear ANYTHING!" Den said horrified. "HE LIES!" Ron exclaimed. Harry gave him a weird look. "You are so gay!" he said. Ron looked down. "As much as I try to hide it, does it really show?" he asked. Harry nodded and put a hand to Ron shoulder sadly.  
  
Draco tore his eyes away and shook his head a bit feeling a bit disturbed. "Right ." he said then turned to Den. "You know something, now tell me!" Den began to run out of air. Draco was choking him too hard. "Alright, alright, already! I heard you talking something about Hermione going missing and that you were going to meet up in the trophy room at midnight tomorrow and seriously that's all I heard!" Den exclaimed. "I TOLD YOU! HE LIED!" Ron exclaimed. "We get it already!" Harry, Draco and Den said together.  
  
Draco sighed and released Den, who fell on his bum on the hard floor. "Ow, my buttocks is very sensitive you know!" he cried rubbing his sore bum. Draco looked away. "You disgust me," he spat. "What do we do know, Malfoy, Grudge knows about our wondrous plans?" Harry asked. Draco's eyebrows knitted together, thinking. "I suppose he can come with us," he said in a very, VERY unsure voice. Den's eyes lit up. "REALLY?! I can come?" he asked. Draco gave him a weird look. "I didn't really say -" "I can come! I can come! Here I come Hermione!!" Den screeched loudly. Harry and Ron covered their ears. "Not only does his attitude bite, but so does his voice!" Harry yelled. Ron looked at him, his hands still clamped over his ears. "WHAT?!" he asked. Suddenly the screeching stopped and Harry opened his eyes. Draco was holding Den by the collar again.  
  
"Do you know what f*cken time it is, Grudge?! If they find out I have two f*cken Gryffindors in here, I'll get in deep shit!" Draco hissed at him. Den nodded his head quickly and Draco dropped him. "Maybe we should go now," Harry said, "c'mon, Ron." Ron and Harry left and Den got up rubbing his bum. "Sorry, Draco," he said. He started to make his way through the door when he felt something poke the back of his head.  
  
Draco smirked and poked him again with his wand. "If you tell anyone, ANYONE, about this you will die," he snarled. "Okay," Den said in a squeaky voice. Draco gave him a 'little' shove out the door and sighed. "Aw man," he said looking at the wall. "Reparo," he said. The cracks on the wall started to disappear.  
  
Draco flopped down on his bed. "Great, now I'll have to be working with Potter, Weasley and Grudge! This is definitely not one of my good days!" he said. Looking up on the ceiling he sighed. "Hermione . where are you?"  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
(Hospital Wing)  
  
"Alright," Madam Pomfrey said walking over to Harry and Ron's beds, "I think you two are okay enough to go to class. Go on, you'll be late for Transfiguration." Harry and Ron didn't move. "I said you can go now," she said again, "You boys these days, always trying to skip class . no get going!" Harry and Ron STILL didn't move. "Alright, that's it!" Madam Pomfrey said. She pulled off the cover and . "AHHHHHHHHH!" Madam Pomfrey's scream echoed through the school. Two big clown balloons just popped out when she had pulled the covers off. On the middle it said, "Got ya!"  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
"Anyone know where Ms. Granger is?" McGonagall asked as she handed out the homework. Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously. "M-Maybe she's sick, she didn't come to breakfast," Harry called out. "Well, alright, I suppose I'll visit her in the hospital wing to give her home work to her," McGonagall said. "No!" Harry and Ron exclaimed. McGonagall looked at them, and so did the rest of the class. "Uh . Harry'll explain," Ron jabbing Harry in the ribs. "I uh . she's in her dormitory and she's uh . very sick and uh . she doesn't want to see anyone so uh . why don't WE give it to her?" Harry stammered trying to find the right words. McGonagall looked at them suspiciously. "Well alright," she said.  
  
"Hey guys, is Hermione really sick?" Dean whispered. "Uh ." Ron said. "Yeah . she's VERY sick you know, she's been trying to do all her homework, but you know, I've been lending her a hand with her Potions stuff. Especially with the Lacnorin Potion, I've memorized all the ingredients, there's dragon blood then there's ." Harry looked at Ron, his eye twitching. 'What is he talking about? He doesn't know any of that stuff, either he's really smart or he's just fooling us .' Harry thought.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
"Hey, you think Grudge told anyone about last night?" Ron asked. "Dunno," said Harry, "lemme check . no I don't think so." Ron looked at him, "How would you know?" he asked. Harry gave him a dumb look. "Why are you asking me in the first place? - I know because Malfoy still has his wand pressed against the back of Grudge's head . well, at least I think it's his wand," Harry said looking over his shoulder at the Slytherin table.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
This is so much fun. I get to poke Grudge in the back of the head for free! This guy is a total idiot. This isn't even my wand, it's my fork. Fool. How pathetic. Grudge was smiling to everyone who passed trying not to attract any attention. I chuckled.  
  
"Ahem, may I have your attention please?" Oh great it's Bumblebee. I groaned. Not another lame speech. I looked around me. I smirked; glad to see that no one had listened. Dumbledore bent down and whispered something to Snape. I raised an eyebrow as Snape got up. "PAY ATTENTION!" he bellowed. I flinched and everyone's heads shot up to look at him.  
  
Bumblebee got up once more. Clearing his throat he said. "I was glad to see all of you enjoyed our previous ball," he said. I sighed. Who wouldn't? I was with Hermione. "Most of the teachers," he paused and Snape scowled. "Have decided that we should hold a muggle dance here. You are free to wear muggle clothing if you wish. You are also welcome to request any kind of music," he said, "If anyone has any questions, please feel free to ask Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape. That is all."  
  
I groaned, and so did all my fellow Slytheirns. A muggle dance? What is the wizarding world coming to?! I'm pretty sure Hermione would like it. She's is a Mud - er . a Muggleborn, after all.  
  
Damn. This is going to be the last dance before school ends. I won't be able to dance with Hermione if she's not here. I gotta find her quickly. And I surely don't need help from those two baboons. I glanced at Potter and Weasley. They were talking excitedly. I looked around and realized that the Ravenclaw table and the Hufflepuff table were all talking about the stupid dance. Geesh. Only the Slytherin table remained quiet.  
  
I'll have to do a bit of research on this creature that's attack the students. Maybe it'll give me clues to where Hermione is. I sighed and gave Grudge one last poke in the back of the head and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Hmm . This is kind'a like what happened in second year. When the Heir of Slytherin came and set the Basilisk on the mudbloods in the school. But, this creature isn't after mudbloods. It attacked Pansy. Hmm . and she's a pure-blood. This isn't making any sense at all. Last night there was another attack. Snape told us that some sort of creature that looked like a human tried to kill him. Though he couldn't see the face since it was hooded. This is weird, is it human? I wish I could ask father. Maybe it's one of the Dark lord's minions.  
  
"Hey Draco," said a voice. 'Damn,' I thought, 'just what I need, Crabbe and Goyle to brighten up the mood.' "What do you want?" I drawled leaning against the wall. "We have to go, we'll be late for Transfiguration," Crabbe said. I rolled my eyes. "Leave me al - say . you two know anything about the thing that attacked Pansy and Snape?" I asked. Crabbe and Goyle shrugged. "How would we know?" Goyle asked picking his nose with his index finger. Ugh. Disgusting. "Well, I was thinking that maybe the Dark Lord had something to do with it," I said. Crabbe scratched his head. "Why don't you ask your father?" he said. "I had . er, a little fight with dear old Lucius, you think maybe you can owl your father to see if they know anything. Oh and, don't tell them that I was the one that wanted to know, okay?" I said. Crabbe and Goyle nodded grinning. I sighed, "You two go on ahead, I'll -"  
  
"DRACO! DRACO WHERE ARE YOU?" came a very irritating voice. Oh no. I put my hand on my forehead. "God, not Pansy again," I drawled. You'd think she'd still be too weak since the attack . "Draco!" she exclaimed. "There you are!!" I groaned as Pansy clung onto my arm. "Uh, hi, Pansy," I said. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "What?" I asked. She stared at me for a moment then sobbed in my chest. "Oh Draco! It was awful! I had to be in hospital wing all day yesterday!! That creature thing almost broke my spine! I was so scared!" she cried. I rolled my eyes. "You're fine now, Pansy," I said. "Oh Draco! You'll protect me, won't you?" Pansy asked. "Uh huh," I said lazily, "c'mon, we'll be late for class." I pulled my arm from her grasp and began walking to Transfiguration.  
  
"Draco! Walk me to class!" Pansy said grabbing my arm again and leaning her head on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. What a bitch. "Pansy, you're slowing me down, we'll be late," I said pushing her off. Pansy looked at me for a second. "So, Draco," she said, "who're you taking to the dance?" I groaned, not this again. "I'm er . going by myself," I said. Pansy began squealing. "Well, Draco, I don't have a date, perhaps you could take me," she said. I glared at her, "No thanks, I'd rather go alone," I said opening the door into Transfiguration.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Midnight soon came and Harry and Ron waited inside the trophy room for Draco. "Ugh! He's not going to show up!" Ron exclaimed. "Maybe you're right, we shouldn't have trusted Malfoy in the first place," Harry said. "And why not Potter?" said a sneering voice. "I'd do anything to get Hermione back." Ron got up from his chair. "What took you so long?!" he asked. "None of your business, Weasel," Draco drawled. "Where's Grudge?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "Uh . I don't really know," he said. 'Of COURSE you don't know! You're the biggest idiot in all of Hogwarts,' Harry's brain told him.  
  
"DRACO! DRACO! DRACO YOU IN HERE?!" The door opened and Den's head popped out. Draco cursed and ran up to him knocking Den down. "Grudge, do you f*cken know what time it is?" Draco said grabbing him by the throat. "Uh . 12:00am?" Den said. "Yes, and do you now what everyone's doing right now?" Draco asked him. "Uh . sleeping?" Den said. "Yeah, I think so," Draco drawled. "Maybe you should just shut up and leave this to us?" Draco let go of Den's neck.  
  
"Can we get started?! We're not getting any younger you know," Ron said putting his hands to his hips. "Okay, okay," Harry said taking out the Marauder's Map. "What's that Potter?" Draco asked looking over Harry's shoulder. "It's a map of Hogwarts, it also tells you where the secret passages to Hogsmeade are," Harry said. Draco took it from Harry's hands. "So that's how you got into Hogsmeade in third year," he said. Den looked over Draco's shoulder. "Hey look, that's us," he said. The map showed four people in the trophy room. Draco looked to the left, Filch was in the library, and Mrs. Norris was wandering around in the hallway. Draco looked at the Great Hall, empty. Suddenly, he saw a small dot sitting in the Gryffindor Table. It read Hermione Granger.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Sorry, this is so short. As I said earlier, I'm getting VERY lazy. Someone suggested in one of their reviews, that I should put another ball in the story. Well, I made it a dance instead . Thanks, R/R!  
  
Special thanx to: Cherry Blossom, Lotr Freak, Hyper Angel, Rayallen8, Chronotrigger33, Sugar and Spice1220, Salt and Pepper7892, Cold Hearted Angel1220, Angel in Jeans1220, N64 Screw Up, Valleygirl Caitlyn, MarjaTemelkovski, Funkyoreos, Sherry Shao123, Leland 6, Leland Guttridge, Lee P90, Aly Safaa, Cute Stuff34, Gamming101, Boardslide100, AdrianPS2, FFXfan10, Vageta82, Goku0619, Roham T, Mat 219, PJW63, Six Sense, Bluecloud 24, Kerofan, TALEWG, PsychoAngel, MingShao, HermioneG89, Sucker For Romance, Little Trumpter, Chikata, PrincessDarkness, Some Girl, Draco's Sliver tabby cat girl, Stella Puro-Sanque, Amanda, Julia, Mione G, Rikku, Kalangitan, Angelz Gaze, Weasley-Gurl, Mage, Icy Stormz, Mione G, Volcana, Serentiy, Hermione&Draco Lvr, Mrs. Amanda Malfoy, Jenna Malfoy, Quiet One, Sandy, Cyrano de Bergerac, Fawkesfire, Yukiko Nikko-Michelle, Prudence Of Charms, Danny, Damia, Katie Weasley, Just Chasing Dreams, She-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named, Sage Of Darkness, Porkypop, Heather, Reader, Blue, Angry Gurlz, HeAvEnSeNt, Hermione Malfoy, Mya14, Toni, Krissy, Natasha, Ty, Weird-Freaky- Person, Snowdiamond, Hermalfoy, Lil Angel, Slavy, Lady Alanna Salmalin Of Conte, Draco's Gurl, Woodencat, Angel-Eyes, Emily, Cyberbunny, Jaya, StarShine, Joyce, Kate, Jolly Me, Tina, Ginny, Michee, Utter Izanity, Heather, Calypso In Love, Roguey, Angel Faerie32, Dark Devil, Tess, Living Dead Girl, Nichole Marie, Viviantina, Kaoru Himura, Kaitou ama a chiaki, Rackel, Star Moon, Angelfyre536, Lolly Pop Deli7652, Danny, Tickle the Dragon, Star Magic, Oogledeeboogly, Moon Assasin13, Marissa, Joyce, Devilish Angel, Night Kat, Rackel Fackel Jackel Smackel, Rina, Hyper Shark and DMRox! 


	10. Largos Amongst other things

The Bet  
  
by: Lady Slytherin  
  
Disclaimer: I own Draco Malfoy ... er - I mean, I DON'T own Draco Malfoy. *sob* None of these characters belong to me; they belong to JK Rowling, my favorite author in the world! Chaze Turge, Den Grudge and Draco Malfoy are mine though. Oops, did I say Draco Malfoy?  
  
Summary: All I have to say is that this is mostly about Draco/Hermione. I absolutely love this pair! This is about Draco and Hermione making a bet and all that kind'a stuff ... well I don't want to tell u what else happens! Read the story!  
  
A/N: Thanx for all the reviews! Hey! Did anyone see Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets? It was awesome. Way better than the first one! By the way . didn't Lucius Malfoy look a bit weird? I mean, no offence, but I never really pictured him with long hair. Thought he'd look more like Draco, but whatever. Man, I talk too much.  
  
Chapter Ten - Largos . amongst other things .  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Previously on Harry Potter -  
  
Den looked over Draco's shoulder. "Hey look, that's us," he said. The map showed four people in the trophy room. Draco looked to the left, Filch was in the library, and Mrs. Norris was wandering around in the hallway. Draco looked at the Great Hall, empty. Suddenly, he saw a small dot sitting in the Gryffindor Table. It read Hermione Granger.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Draco bolted to the door and ran out saying absolutely nothing. He found Hermione; he should be the one to see her first.  
  
"H-Hey! Where's Malfoy going?!" Ron yelled after him, though Draco was already out by then. "Ron! Look!" Harry exclaimed pointing at the map. "Hermione!" they said in unison. They ran out the door leaving a very confused Den behind.  
  
"Hey, where're you guys going?" Den asked as Harry and Ron ran after Draco. "Why am I always left behind?!!"  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Could it really be Hermione? Could it? Why the hell is she sitting in the Great Hall all by herself?! Damn. Almost there . ! I pushed the gigantic doors open and looked around.  
  
"Hermione?" I said. She wasn't there. Damn. I missed her. Where the hell could she be?!  
  
I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. Maybe she came back?  
  
"Hermione?" Damn, it's just Potter and Weasley. Great, just great.  
  
"Malfoy," Potter said trying to catch his breath, "where's Hermione?"  
  
"She's not here," I said coldly. I dug my hands in my pockets. Damn. Damn, damn, damn.  
  
"What do you mean she's not here?!" Weasley exclaimed. "We saw her in the map! She's got to be here! This is all your fault!" He pointed a long crooked finger at me.  
  
I pushed it away. "What do you mean it's my fault?" Now he's blaming me. I don't know how Hermione's lived with these two for the past four years. They're simply too weird for MY liking.  
  
Weasley crossed his arms over his chest. "This all started once you made that stupid bet with Hermione! I bet you had all of this planned, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! You turned her against us and you made Harry lose the Quidditch match on purpose!" he exclaimed.  
  
I saw Potter make a funny face and roll his eyes. I raised my eyebrows slowly. What the hell? Something wrong with his distorted face or something?  
  
"For your information, Weasley. I didn't think Hermione would accept anyways and if Potter doesn't stop making those weird faces I am going to have to punch in eyes out," I said coolly.  
  
Weasley glared at me and I glared back. Who does he think he is? They were the ones trying to pull all those pranks on Hermione not me. . Well for the last four years . ugh . that doesn't count.  
  
"Hey guys!" someone screamed.  
  
Oh great, now Grudge is here. Hey, it's like a reunion . with all my sworn enemies.  
  
"SHUT UP!" we hissed at him covering his mouth shut.  
  
"You trying to wake the whole school up or something?" Potter said.  
  
"Ugh," I said, "why'd I even bother taking you with me? You'll just get us all into trouble." I shook my head, "Disgrace."  
  
Grudge scratched his head. "Sorry . so, where's Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Dunno," Potter said, "we missed her." He thought for a moment. "I wonder why she left?"  
  
"I wonder where she's been? I mean, no one's noticed that she was gone," Weasley commented.  
  
I sighed and sat down at a chair. Hermione's gone. Hmm . she has been acting weird these days. She had been missing prefect meetings and what I heard from Grudge and his constant spying of people, that she had been skipping classes.  
  
I sighed again and looked to the right, away from Potter, Weasely and Grudge. There was a piece of crumpled up paper on the side. I stared at it for a while, then I bent over and picked it up. I stuffed it in my pockets and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to bed," I drawled out. "It's obvious that she's not coming back. Better get some rest before someone finds us here, especially with Grudge's mouth open."  
  
I saw Grudge cross his arms over his chest and look away. Potter leaned on the table.  
  
"What about Hermione?" he said, "we still don't know where she is."  
  
"Yeah," Weasley said, "we can't just leave her . er - even if we did try to kill and ruin her chance of being head girl and stuff . but that doesn't mean anything!"  
  
I glared at him. "Tomorrow, lunch, quidditch pitch," I drawled. I began walking away. My eyes were drooping. Man, three days without Hermione is tough.  
  
"Where're you going? Slimly slytherin git!" Weasley yelled after me.  
  
I heard Potter sigh. "Just let him go, Ron. Let's go. We won't get anywhere if we don't get enough sleep," he said.  
  
"Hey! Draco! Wait up!" Grudge called out running after me.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I flopped down on my bed. Damn. Wonder where she could be? She's been missing three days of school and yet no one has noticed that she's gone. Bunch of slimy toe rags.  
  
Maybe she left because there was some kind of family emergency. God. Father said I would pay. Do you think maybe he's kidnapped Hermione or something? Then again it could be that thing attacking Hogwarts students. Hmm . Crabbe and Goyle better hurry up with that letter. I reached in my pocket to take out my wand. There was a piece of paper attached to it.  
  
Damn. I nearly forgot about this. I pulled it off. It had been stuck to my wand by some green slimy gooy thing. I took off my robe and sat back down on my bed. I uncrumpled the paper slowly. There was writing on it. Messy handwriting. Some of the words were blurred and I read it out loud.  
  
"In the chamber it will lie and wait If she dares not to come Largos will decide her fate . Chaos will come and everything will fall into darkness"  
  
That was all that I could read. Everything else was blurred. It didn't make much sense. I sighed and squinted my eyes trying my best to read the smudged words. It looked a lot like Hogwarts paper. I wonder who it belongs to. I turned the paper around and at the bottom right hand corner were three words. I couldn't read the first word and third word, as they were smudged, but the second one stood out plainly. Anne.  
  
Who's Anne? I didn't really know anyone named Anne. Sure I was popular with girls, but . shit. It's probably Annie Smith. That fourth year Ravenclaw. Did she write this? Sound like something you'd find in a book. Maybe I should do some research. Besides, I don't have to keep my promise to go and meet with Potter and Weasley tomorrow. I'll just let them wait . hehehe.  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Draco walked through the hallways. He was busily searching for Crabbe and Goyle, his two little minions. Knowing those two, they'd be in the Great Hall pigging out. Of course both of them were complete idiots and Draco only used them when he couldn't defend himself in the last couple of years. Lucius had practically thrown them on Draco when he turned eleven, fearing his son wouldn't be able to defend himself against bigger, more stronger people.  
  
This was one of the reasons Draco hated his father. Lucius would always think that he couldn't defend himself without Crabbe or Goyle. Most summer years in Malfoy Manor, Lucius would spend hours training Draco to be like him. Cold and ruthless. He would cast spells on him for no apparent reason what so ever, saying that Draco should be always be on guard. Learning spells. Black magic, as Lucius would call it. Was the only magic you need for life, he would say.  
  
Draco sighed. He would really get it when he came home this summer. Lucius would kill him. Even his mother wouldn't be able to stop him. His mother never really did anything. All she would do was sit there, while Lucius would cast spell after spell at him. Sometimes not being able to block he would be thrown aside. His mother would just watch. Draco could tell she cared. She cared a lot, but she was too scared. Scared of his father. The man she married. Lucius was a very scary man, being one of the Dark Lord's high ranked Death Eaters. He could have them killed at an instant. Sometimes Draco wondered if his father really did love him or was he just there to carry on the Malfoy name. The name that has been on going for centuries. The name that he carried and was now ashamed of. Before, when the Dark Lord ruled, before he lost his powers and immortality to Harry Potter, chaos was always afoot. Lucius' father, Carmus Malfoy had been one of the Dark Lord's high ranked Death Eaters. Much like Lucius now and what Draco was supposed to be in the near future. Carmus Malfoy was the one who had first joined the dark side, along with Voldemort and the man who turned his father the way he was. Draco's mother always told him that his father was never always like this when he was young. He was cold but never ruthless and merciless.  
  
Draco shook his head slowly as the memories started to come back to him. He found himself standing the middle of the entrance to the Great Hall. For a while he just stood there, not bothering to move at all. Remembering all those memories, the beatings, and all the pain he went through . Draco straightened himself. He knew. He knew that the Dark Lor - Voldemort, was going to attack this year. He didn't know when, but he knew.  
  
Draco shook his head again and made his way to the Slytherin Table where Crabbe and Goyle were happily pigging out on strawberry short cakes. Crabbe was eating none stop and Draco could see that he had a little bit of cake hanging from his nose and all over his mouth. It made Draco sick and he decided not to sit down.  
  
Goyle had stopped eating as soon as Draco came to the table and he handed him a piece of cake. "Want some? There's plenty for everyone," he said. By that he meant only for them, what was wondering through Draco's mind.  
  
"Have you received the letters back yet?" he drawled lazily. Crabbe and Goyle answered with a simple "no."  
  
Draco frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets. He usually did that when he was annoyed. Suddenly he remembered the piece of paper he had found last night in the Great Hall. He began walking away and headed towards the library to do research. "Man," he muttered, "this is something that Hermione would usually do."  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
"Where is he?!" Ron exclaimed. "We've been here for fifteen minutes! I knew he would do this! He always does!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. They've been sitting for about fifteen minutes waiting for Draco to arrive. And as always Ron was going ballistic. He can never stay in one spot for too long.  
  
"I'm sure he'll uh ... be here, I mean he wants to look for Hermione just as much as we do. I'm sure he'll show up any minute now," Harry said.  
  
Ron made a horrified face. "Man, not him," he said dryly.  
  
Harry turned around. Den was running towards them with a goofy smile on his face. "POTTER! WEASLEY!" he shouted.  
  
"Hey, if he comes too close," Ron said, "can I hit him in the back of the head with the bat?"  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Draco turned a page of the book he'd been reading. He was still feeling quite uncomfortable being in the library. After all, the only library he had been in was the one in Malfoy Manor. It was at least ten times as large as this one. He looked out of the corner of his eye. Madam Pince was still at shock when he had walked in earlier.  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to find this Largos guy?!" Draco muttered angrily. He was sitting in a table all by himself with at least two dozen books all around him.  
  
He stood up and picked another book from the shelves. He flopped back down on his seat and began reading. The book was entitled: Ancient Dark Lords. Maybe this Largos guys was some dark lord back then. Draco looked through the index. The very first person's name was, surprise . Voldemort! Then . Largos, then Elirka, then .  
  
Draco's eyes widened. There he was. Largos. He then turned to page 106. "Largos," he read out loud, "was one of the most darkest lords to ever rule the earth. He was known as the Demon King and was greatly feared through out the land. Like most of us, he was born a child but ended up a monster. He was a Muggle-born who went to Hogwarts at the age of 11. He was a very quiet boy who was always alone. Even though he was smart, many made fun of him. People say that this was the cause he turned to the Dark Arts. Students had been saying that he would lock him self up in his room, practicing nothing but the dark arts. Learning spell after spell. One day after graduating from Hogwarts, he started gathering demons from the underworld to serve him, to be his loyal slaves," Draco paused. It reminded him of Voldemort and how he had turned his grandfather, Carmus Malfoy into the dark side. How it supposedly ruin his life.  
  
Sighing he continued, "Having so much power, Largos conducted a spell to make himself immortal. Like a god. The spell though, had turned him into a monster and driven by his hatred and rage for the human world, he attacked Hogwarts. Destroying everyone and everything that got in his way. He was out of control and everyone knew he had to be stopped. For many years witches and wizards have been trained secretly to destroy Largos and his demons. One day they attacked full force. And one by one, great witches wizards died. Many said that it was Largos' magic medallion that kept him alive and that his very soul lies in that medallion. No one could stop him. No one, until the four founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin decided to use their powers to seal him away in the underworld. His history goes a long way back and people now still fear his name. Though he swore that he would come back and rule once again, and many people had stated that he had imprisoned a part of himself in his medallion, it was never found."  
  
Draco closed the book slowly. Does this Annie girl have anything to do with Largos? Draco shook his head and read other details about Largos. It wasn't long before Madam Pince came to him and threw him out of the library. He had been so caught up in the book he hadn't noticed the time. 11:30pm.  
  
Draco sighed and started heading back towards his common room. Maybe this Largos guy has Hermione and is keeping her captive. Or it could be his father and his gang of Death Eaters. "Man, I hate my life."  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
Harry and Den sighed. They had been waiting for Draco for hours at the Quidditch pitch since lunch. It was pitch black and the moon was full. Harry shivered.  
  
" . So," Ron said, "do you think he's still coming?"  
  
~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~-*-~  
  
I'm sorry that took so long. It was pretty boring. Anyways I have to get this story done. I'm getting very lazy and I don't know what I'm going to put next. Do you think I need more humor or more romance or more adventure/mystery or what? Ugh. I DO talk too much. R/R!  
  
  
  
Special people who review . which is practically all of you: Cherry Blossom, Lotr Freak, Hyper Angel, Rayallen8, Chronotrigger33, Sugar and Spice1220, Salt and Pepper7892, Cold Hearted Angel1220, Angel in Jeans1220, N64 Screw Up, Valleygirl Caitlyn, MarjaTemelkovski, Funkyoreos, Sherry Shao123, Leland 6, Leland Guttridge, Lee P90, Aly Safaa, Cute Stuff34, Gamming101, Boardslide100, AdrianPS2, FFXfan10, Vageta82, Goku0619, Roham T, Mat 219, PJW63, Six Sense, Bluecloud 24, Kerofan, TALEWG, PsychoAngel, MingShao, HermioneG89, Sucker For Romance, Little Trumpter, Chikata, PrincessDarkness, Some Girl, Draco's Sliver tabby cat girl, Stella Puro- Sanque, Amanda, Julia, Mione G, Rikku, Kalangitan, Angelz Gaze, Weasley- Gurl, Mage, Icy Stormz, Mione G, Volcana, Serentiy, Hermione&Draco Lvr, Mrs. Amanda Malfoy, Jenna Malfoy, Quiet One, Sandy, Cyrano de Bergerac, Fawkesfire, Yukiko Nikko-Michelle, Prudence Of Charms, Danny, Damia, Katie Weasley, Just Chasing Dreams, She-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named, Sage Of Darkness, Porkypop, Heather, Reader, Blue, Angry Gurlz, HeAvEnSeNt, Hermione Malfoy, Mya14, Toni, Krissy, Natasha, Ty, Weird-Freaky- Person, Snowdiamond, Hermalfoy, Lil Angel, Slavy, Lady Alanna Salmalin Of Conte, Draco's Gurl, Woodencat, Angel-Eyes, Emily, Cyberbunny, Jaya, StarShine, Joyce, Kate, Jolly Me, Tina, Ginny, Michee, Utter Izanity, Heather, Calypso In Love, Roguey, Angel Faerie32, Dark Devil, Tess, Living Dead Girl, Nichole Marie, Viviantina, Kaoru Himura, Kaitou ama a chiaki, Rackel, Star Moon, Angelfyre536, Lolly Pop Deli7652, Danny, Tickle the Dragon, Star Magic, Oogledeeboogly, Moon Assasin13, Marissa, Joyce, Devilish Angel, Night Kat, Rackel Fackel Jackel Smackel, Rina, Hyper Shark, DMRox, Sirus persons, DemonWitch666,~ms~, Dracoluva99, Elfin Warrior Maiden, CrazyCat, Slytherin Devil, Geneveive, Jaime, Jessica, SirusBlackRules, Hyper Shark, C, Shazie, Angelfyre536, Lizzie#1, Malishka, Robin2409, Sushie-chan, Unaiza, Kara, Crazysexycoolbaby, Muffy, Kat, Devilish Angel, Evenstar Princess, Poopookachoo, Gracie, Kai Kai and Star Magic! 


	11. Author's Note

Hey there. It's lady slytherin. Sorry for the hold up on The Bet, but I have writer's block!! I can't think of anything and how this story will turn out. So right now I'm making plans. I was wondering if anyone could give me ideas of the ending and stuff. And I'll sorta put them all together, hehe.  
  
Well, thanx, LadyS ^.^ 


End file.
